


Shadows of a Legacy [HIATUS]

by Egg_Koji413



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Dialogue, Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, No Love Triangle, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Political Themes, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg_Koji413/pseuds/Egg_Koji413
Summary: All Korra ever dreamed of was being the Avatar. Mako did what he had to protect his brother from the truth. Bolin wished to be taken seriously for once in his life. Asami wanted a name for herself out from under her mother’s shadow. And Hanai...she could barely distinguish the lines between justice and vengeance anymore.This is a long fic rewrite of The Legend of Korra plus the comic books starting from Book 1: Air.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Team Avatar (Legend of Korra) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. "Republic City, come to Korra!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. For starters, there are things I think the show did really well, and others I wish they had expanded on more. Not that the show didn't do that, but I wish they would have gone more in-depth; given that it was a kids' show, however, I understand why they didn't. The timeline of each season setup is relatively the same with some stories being swapped around and the comic storylines weaved in sooner. 
> 
> Comments / Criticisms / Kudos appreciated!  
> -E.K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First five chapters are character re-introductions.
> 
> Korra's re-introduction is short since I dont think episode 1 should have changed much.
> 
> Rewrite changes to avoid confusion:
> 
> Aged her up by two years when White Lotus come (6 instead of 4). Powered down her fire & earthbending as she had no teachers yet. Wanted her parents more involved. Had her meet the brothers sooner. Gave her the fear of public speaking as I would have liked to see her more socially awkward since she spent the majority of her life at the compound.

KORRA

* * *

_“I’m the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!”_

_Those were Korra's first words to the White Lotus when they came to investigate the claims of the new Avatar being reborn at the Southern Water Tribe. Sure it might have been a bit cocky but at age six she could already bend earth, water, and fire; although she wasn’t able to bend more than a short puff of flames and levitate a few stones, she did have a good grasp on waterbending thanks to father, Tonraq._

_The previous Avatar, Aang, tasked the Order of the White Lotus with safeguarding the next Avatar until they’d master all four elements. Little did Korra know she’d be locked away with almost no freedom at a compound the order built miles from her home village. Not even her mother, Senna could get the White Lotus assigned to her daughter's care to loosen their grip on said freedom. Korra was grateful, however, to at least have her parents there; she may have still been in the South, but their presence made it feel more like home._

_And since her father was her original waterbending teacher and she accepted his advice openly, it was decided there was no point in anyone replacing him. Korra was tasked with learning the more spiritual and medicinal aspects of waterbending from Master Katara. However, those lessons weren’t very long. In part to Korra lacking any sort of spiritual connection and to Katara’s...withdrawal from the world._

_During her years in training, Korra learned from the best earthbending and firebending masters. Many of them claimed she lacked restraint and discipline. They cited much like Master Katara that she would not become a fully realized Avatar until she mastered the spiritual aspect of the title as well. And yet, she continued to beat every task they expected of her, mastering three of the four elements at seventeen._

_Korra’s hopes of being free of her prison were shattered when her airbending teacher, Master Tenzin, had to, unfortunately, postpone her training._

_Which is why she took matters into her own hands and left the compound for Republic City. She had always heard stories from the fishermen coming back to the tribe after selling their hauls at the city’s port. They said the city had a glow you can see from miles and miles away._

_And it was breathtaking! The light, the sounds. She’d never seen buildings so tall. They pierced the sky and she swears some of them never stopped growing. The streets were crowded with all kinds of Satomobiles and vendors and all types of people. She figured most who came to the city would abandon their roots, but she couldn’t believe the number of people wearing clothes inspired by the styles of their nations. Everything about the city was amazing and she found herself… a bit disheartened; Master Tenzin and The White Lotus had made it seem like the city was dangerous, but Korra hadn’t run into anything questionable yet._

_She did get scolded out by a food vendor when she had no money to pay for a snack-in but her defense, Korra always had someone else take care of that. Then, she met her first homeless guy in the park, and surprisingly, he wasn’t the only one. He explained that it wasn’t unusual for people to live out on the streets. And there she thought everyone in the city was “living it up”. Then was when she met her first Equalist; an anti bender protesting in the park. How easily he got her riled up!_

_Korra paid him little mind and thought, ‘Whatever people like him are entitled to their stupidity. If you aren’t born a bender than that’s too bad.’_

_She continued her tour of the city. Momentarily struck by the distinct neighborhoods representing the three major nations. Little Ba Sing Se was not at all that “little” and the Arctic Heights were almost like home, except those buildings were made of white stone to look like ice instead. She wondered if it snowed in the city._

_When she got to the Fire Nation neighborhood, she honestly thought it was going to be “fierier”; at least with a better fitting name than Wuzho Village. But one could understand why the city decided against it._

_Even though Avatar Aang and his friends stopped Fire Lord Ozai and ended The Hundred Year War, the rest of the world needed time to recover and rebuild. After more than 50 years, some people were still mistrustful of Fire Nation citizens, more so firebenders._

_Still, some progress between the populations was being made as Korra met two brothers from a multicultural family; Bolin and Mako; an earthbender and a firebender. Bolin, she decided she could very easily get along with. His brother was in her thoughts, ‘a giant whale-walrus dick’._

_But that was before she stopped a group of thugs from harassing an older man’s business. ‘Listen, you can’t be the Avatar if you’re not ready to give an Avatar beat down’. After that, Bolin invited her to see one of their pro-bending games._

_And the criminals? Yes, she took care of them, but...might have been a bit too aggressive in the process._

_Which ended up with her destroying some prosperity…_

_And then getting arrested for it…_

_And almost being sent back to the South Pole…_

_But thankfully, Councilman Tenzin changed his mind. Korra thanked him profusely and expressed her excitement to begin her airbending training...until he said she had to make her first public appearance as the Avatar._

_And as best as she could remember, The White Lotus did not teach her “public speaking for Avatars.”_

* * *

_170AG - The Next Day_

* * *

Korra barely eats dinner; not feeling quite herself _._ A shame too as Tenzin’s wife, Pema and the air acolytes made wonderful smelling food; vegetable seaweed wraps, sweet red bean buns, tofu curry. _Hmm, I might have to sneak out for fish once in a while._ But with the churning of her stomach and the worry in her chest, she can’t handle any food right now. Not unless she wants it coming back up with a vengeance. Tenzin’s youngest daughter, Ikki, pestered her with a million questions.

“Can you really eat a whole whale? How does your house not melt if you have a fire in them? Do you have any siblings? How do you not turn into a block of ice if you take a bath?”

“Uh, I dunno,” Korra shrugs. A few half-eaten pieces of food linger on her plate that she pushes around with chopsticks. “Can I be excused?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Pema smiles. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, it’s...been a long day.” Her heavy fur boots crunch on the stone path as she shuffles out of the family’s main building and walks towards the female dormitory. A couple of acolytes bow to her before continuing on their way. 

G _ive me someone to fight any day. Have me talk in front of a crowd in a whole nother deal._ She chews on her dry bottom lip as she enters the dormitory. The island’s buildings are all made of, in her opinion, overly delicate materials. As such, she is careful with the sliding door when she enters her assigned room. After changing out of her clothes, Korra flops onto the bed, facing the ceiling. She tucks her arms under her pillow and thinks of home when a knock softly rattles the door.

“Korra?” Tenzin calls low through the paper panels, “I came to see if you’re alright, you left dinner rather early.”

She vaults out of bed and leans her elbow against the door frame as she cracks it open. “Uh, yeah all good. I wanted to get some extra sleep, _ya know_... for all the interviews tomorrow.”

The Airbending Master eyes her with doubt. “There is no shame in being anxious to speak to the public. Although, I strongly recommend you stick to the notes we’ve written for you.”

_"Oh come on_.” She snorts and flicks her wrist. “I’m pretty sure they’ll want to hear what I as the Avatar have to say instead of what somebody else thinks I should say.” 

“Given your _eventful_ introduction to the city,” his greying bushy eyebrow arch as he speaks, “It’s in your best interest to gain the peoples’ trust.”

_"P_ _ft,_ who doesn’t trust the _Avatar_?”

Tenzin sighs, “As I’m sure you’re _now_ aware that the situation between benders and non-benders has escalated in the past few years. The rise of the Equalists only serves to fan the flames.”

_Eh, he does have a point,_ she thinks as she remembers the one protestor in the park then growls, “Yeah, I know.”

Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring pat, making her chew on her lip again. _Sometimes I forget this whole anti-bender thing has him all worked up. Sure, I'm the reincarnation of Avatar Aang, but Tenzin is his son, that pressure can’t be easy to deal with._ She clicks her tongue and with a crooked grin said, “I’ll do my best.” With her false confidence, Tenzin seemed to relax, de-aging by a few years, and left with a bow.

_Okay Republic City, let’s see what you got!_

The next morning, a crowd of news reporters swarms around the steps of City Hall waiting for the new Avatar to make her first official public appearance. Councilman Tenzin and the Republic City Police Chief, Lin Beifong discuss some last-minute details to a few White Lotus sentries in his office while Korra paces in the hallway. They’re working to increase security in case any anti-bender protestors attempt to disrupt the event. 

Korra scoffs and leans against an opened window. “I say let them, I’d be more than happy to prove them wrong on any of their arguments!” 

Naga sticks her head through the window. Apparently, City Hall has a strict “No Animals Allowed” policy. _That’s seal crap._ Her giant, blocky head follows Korra as she stomps from one end of the hall to the other. Floppy ears twitch to every incoherent grumble and low breathy cuss. When Korra spins on her heel to continue her angry march, Naga points her ears and lets her tongue sag out the side of her powerful jaws. 

It works and Korra chuckles and scratches behind her best friend’s ears. “Oh, to be a polar bear-dog and not have a care in the world.” 

The office door opens and the sentries and police exit. Tenzin follows with a flurry of his robes and stops next to her. “They’re ready for us Korra.”

She nudges Naga back through the window and whispers, “I’ll see you outside girl.”

As soon as she steps out the main door behind Tenzin, the pops and claps of camera flashes begin. Her eyes sting as she tries to blink through the flashing and the buzz of reporters. “Avatar! Avatar over here!”

_Being disoriented isn’t how I planned to make my big debut._ Korra holds her arm over her face. Through her hazy vision, Tenzin walks up to a podium and to the several microphones strapped around the edge. A few seconds of feedback echo as he raises his hand to calm the frenzy then clears his throat.

“Good morning. As I’m sure you’ve heard, Avatar Korra has recently arrived in Republic City. We’ve gathered you all to hear her public announcement and to put to rest any _troubling_ headlines that may be circulating.” 

He motions for her to step up. She pushes her shoulders back and accepts the challenge. Thankfully, he had slipped the notes card from his robes and left them for her at the podium. Her rough, calloused hands grip the wood.

“Hello... I'm Korra, your new Avatar.”

Lights flash. The barrage of questions flies in faster than she can keep up with. “Avatar, does this mean you've moved to Republic City?”

“Er, well sort of-”

“Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?” Another interrupts.

“I thought that was pretty obvious-”

Then another, “Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?”

“Both?”

“Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?”

_“Not unless I have to…”_ Korra hopes the cringe in her shoulders wasn’t visible. 

Guess not. Tenzin’s stress and Chief Beifong’s disapproval crawl up her spine. Hoping to backtrack, she flips through the cards while the reporters continue their pressure. “I-uh am honored...to-” 

She gives up on that card and picks another. Then another. _None of these sound like me._ She reaches the last and huffs. _Ugh, forget it!_

After a deep breath, she says, “Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly... I don't exactly have a plan yet. “See I'm still in training... but-"

Quite murmurs spread through the crowd. Deciding on brutal honesty, she keeps talking. “Look... all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!”

Tenzin cuts off any more questions and ushers her away. Once in his office, he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “I’m not sure why I expected you to stick to the cues cards.”

She shrugs. “I thought I’d wing it. Isn’t that how Aang sort of dealt with things sometimes?”

“I suppose.” He gives it some thought then adds, “but he did have trusted friends and allies for help.”

_Another challenge? This one’ll be a piece of cake._ She bawls her fists and cracks her knuckles. “Then it looks like I’m just gonna have to make a new team. And I know the first two members.”


	2. A Good Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to build in the brothers' relationship, Bolin's mentality, and incorporate some of the Republic City Hustle scenes the show really should have taken time for. 
> 
> -E.K.

BOLIN

* * *

170 AG - Previous Day

* * *

In the early morning chill of the city, a thin coil of steam rises from the occupied tower of the golden Pro-bending Arena.

“Uh, where do you think you’re going?!” Bolin scolds Pabu as the fire ferret tries to sneak out of the small metal tub he soaks in. Pabu had taken advantage of his owner’s divided attention between giving him a bath and making sure dinner doesn’t burn. 

Bolin slowly turns his back to lower the flame of the old single burner and stirs the partially cooked instant noodles. He flicks the packets of premixed seasoning to loosen any caked up clumps before dumping it into the rusted-bottom pot. Pabu’s nails scratch against the tub again. 

Bolin twists around and shouts, “ _Hey!_ Get that little leg back in the tub _mister_!”

Pabu freezes, suds dripping on the wood floor, then squeaks before the soggy bundle of fur bolts out of the tub and down the stairs into the rest of the gym. Bolin grabs a towel and darts after him. He reaches the bottom steps and slips; trails of soapy water zig-zag across the floor, threatening to ruin a few of the gym mats. After attempting to lunge at his panicking pet, Bolin crashes into training equipment in the corner of the room. 

“Mako’s so gonna chew me out for this!” Desperate to lessen the chaos, he whips open the towel and pounces on the fire ferret. “Gotcha!” 

The hinges of the gym door whine as they open. “Bolin!” His brother’s exhausted voice comes from the door. “What did you do?!” 

_Aw, man._ Like a scolded child, he turns to face his older brother. His red-handed expression fades into worry as his eyes catch the stains on his brother’s face and undershirt; lightning soot, generator grease, and sweat from his overnight shift at the power plant. Mako leans with one hand on the door frame and the other rubbing away frustration at his temples.

“I know what it looks like,” the younger brother says. He stands with Pabu in his arms, rubbing him dry and leaving the smooth-coated creature to puff up into an orange ball. “But in my defense, I was left unsupervised while multitasking er-trying to multitask.”

“Toza’s gonna lose his shit!” Mako snap. He tosses his coat and red scarf to a corner then stomps around the puddles to get to the utility closet. He grabs a mop and starts cleaning up his little brother’s mess... _again_. “Come on, Bolin, I gave you one job. Did you even practice today?”

“Duh,” he answers like it was obvious, “just like every day. I even woke up earlier and I had time to get noodles for dinner. Got your favorite, _Flameo’s_!”

Mako slows his mopping to narrow his eyes and curl his fine pointed nose. “Is that what’s burning upstairs?”

“Uhh... maybe.” Pabu jumps from Bolin’s arms as he races back up to their makeshift apartment in the attic of the gym. Smoke rises from the pot. “Nononono.” He chips away at the burnt edges with a pair of chopsticks. One snaps. “Crap!”

“Move.” Mako climbs up the stairs; coat, scarf, and mop in hand which he places aside and nudges him out of the way to attempt to save whatever was left of their dinner.

“I can help,” Bolin insists.

“You can help by cleaning up the mess downstairs.” His brother is too exhausted to say anything else. 

Bolin knows he’s trying his best not to sound upset, so he holds his protest; it will only annoy his brother further. He searches Mako’s stoic face for any sign that he’d be forgiven; not that he wouldn’t be, some days he wondered when he'd finally give up on him. 

Pabu chirps from the stairs; low and timid. Bolin kneels to scratch behind his ears. _I’m okay buddy._ He grabs the mop from the couch and retreats back down to the gym with his pet trailing behind to finish cleaning up their mess.

“Well Pabu,” he grins to his furry friend as he mops, “thanks to your soap these floors will be the cleanest I’ve ever seen them.” 

He dries the practice mats with some towels and rearranges the equipment he crashed through. Pabu chirps a few tiny grunts as he drags a dirty towel into a laundry basket. Then the two take a moment to examine their clean up job. 

_This gym’s your home now, boys, you gotta take care of it,_ Toza’s words echo in the back of his mind. He did technically take care of it. But that won’t fix the mistake of having trashed it in the first place so he slips back up to the attic to check in with Mako.

_Sweet, he saved dinner!_

A single steaming bowl waits on the milk crate they use as a table. His stomach growls and he and Pabu scramble over to it. Both pout sadly. The portion is pathetic; barely enough to satisfy one hungry stomach. He takes a bite. Some of the noodles are partially burnt, but that’s fine; he’s eaten far worse things. Mako slouches at the rusty sink washing the dishes. 

“Ate yours already?” Bolin asks and shoves a wad of thick chewy noodles into his mouth.

“Wasn’t enough,” Mako says while scraping away burnt junk from the bottom of the pot.

Bolin slows his chewing and feeds Pabu a noodle. “Did...did one of the guys at work get you food?”

“Just eat, Bo.” Mako dries his hands with a towel hanging from their clothing line, pulls out this morning’s paper from his back pocket, and slumps down on their tattered couch to flip through it. “Where’d you get the money for noodles anyways-and don’t say Asami.”

“No-no. Pabu and I did some tricks at Central Station earlier.”

“Hm.” His brother says little after that. He might still be upset about the mess or it could just be the exhaustion from work. The circles under his eyes are getting darker by the day and amber colors from their mom, usually brighter when they practiced game drills, never quite returned to their vibrant hues after they were forced back to living in the arena.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Bolin asks him when he grabs a pen and circles a few pages of the paper.

“Better work. The plant pays pretty good, but there isn’t always work. Plus, I can’t keep up with bending there then coming home and bending at practice. I’ll end up getting sloppy and we can’t afford to risk losing any games.” 

With Mako’s ability to generate lightning while being under twenty-five he easily got a job at the power plant a few months ago. The younger the bender the better as they can withstand generating power for longer hours, but Bolin knows...his brother always pushes his limits. 

“Anything good for me?” He asks after finishing his sad dinner. He washes the bowl then sits back on the floor to brush Pabu’s fur. 

“Not really.” Mako tosses the paper to the other end of the couch then grabs a clean pair of boxers and a tank top. “Gonna shower.”

“You know...you don’t have to take the extra shifts at the power plant,” Bolin says as his brother drags himself to the stairs. “I think we’re doing okay, bro.”

“We lost the other apartment because we couldn’t afford the rent after Asami’s mother forced her to cut us off,” he grumbles.

“Well, you guys did break up twice so-” A pointed brow arches as a challenge for him to finish his comment, and for a second he swears Mako’s figured out a way to firebend from his eyes. He holds his hands up in surrender, “Okay-okay, I’m just saying I can earn money too.”

“How? Having Pabu do more tricks?”

“Hey, Pabu’s acrobats have been getting better,” he says in a partially hurt, partially embarrassed voice. When he looks up at Mako, he expects his brother to sigh or grumble or even snap at him for his stupidity. Anything would have been better than the disappointment on his face. 

“Bo,” Mako sighs and rubs the back of his long neck. It’s enough for Bolin to know he’s not mad at him anymore. “Just stick to what you’re good at. It’s pro-bending and it’ll always be.” 

Bolin's mouth twists into a fine line as Mako takes two steps down. “I wish you’d let me take care of us too. I mean, you have your lightning and... I know I can’t metalbend yet, but-”

His brother stops and blinks slow. “It's my responsibility as the older brother." He disappears down the stairs leaving his younger brother to sit quietly and run his thick calloused hands through Pabu's soft fur.

“We’ve gotta make it up to Mako, buddy,” he sighs after a few minutes. The fire ferret tilts his head side to side. After a few seconds of thinking, Bolin snaps his fingers, grabs Mako's pen and tears a corner of the newspaper to leave a note on the couch:

_Mozu’s? My treat. Met you there after your nap._

_-Bo & Pabu _

He doesn’t have enough money to pay for food and a trolley ride but the walk to his brother’s favorite lunch spot is plenty of time to let him rest. Pabu bounces on his shoulder with every peppy step. As soon as they leave the Pro-bending Arena’s peninsula, the little fire ferret’s ears flatten from the blasting sounds of early morning traffic. “Come on, buddy,” Bolin whispers and opens his shirt for him to seek shelter. 

Then he tucks his hands into his trouser pockets to give Pabu extra support and comfort on his way towards Downtown. He starts on his usual route. _Eh, not 32nd._ He takes a detour, avoiding the street, and walks up two more. After passing a few more blocks, he rounds the corner to where Mozu’s food cart always is this time of day. 

He stops.

“Whoa...she’s cute,” he breathes, distracted by a rather pretty water tribe girl on a giant polar-bear dog asking for directions; his comment true for both the girl and the dog. _Aright, Bolin, time to make a new fan._ He licks his thumbs to slick out his eyebrows, straightens out his shoulders then struts like a painted peacock over to her.

“Excuse me,” the girl says to an elderly couple out on their storefront, “I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?”

“Air Temple Island? Oh no, not another one,” the husband dusting off the open sign mutters.

“Now you listen to me young lady,” the old woman stops sweeping to stab her wrinkled finger in the girl’s face, “that family has enough problems to deal with fighting off reporters and fake acolytes. They don’t need any more tourists trying to sneak their way onto the island. Now, you just leave or I’ll call the police!”

The girl panics, “No, wait!”

“There you are! ” Bolin calls to her and gently smacks himself on the forehead. “I've been looking everywhere for you. It's all right, Mrs. Chung, she's with me.”

The elderly couple stares at them suspiciously. Bolin waves his hand and in a casual tone says, “I was taking my new friend on a tour of the city and said I’d point the Island out to her when we passed, but we got separated by traffic.” 

The girl cut in to add, “Yeah-traffic’s nuts -but I'm with him.”

“So, you see, we're together.”

“Well-” she crosses her arms and leans away from him “-not “together” together. More like friends like you said.”

Heat rises to his cheek as he clears his throat and says, “Right, friends. No-no, I didn't mean to imply-”

“Oh, you implied it,” she mutters under her breath, making him blush deeper. 

_Geez, this girl’s tough..._

“Fine, but you kids better get a move on, Triple Threat’s been coming around these parts more frequently,” the old woman warns. 

“No problem,” Bolin grins and bows at the elders. Then with a flourish and flex of his thick, muscled arms, he bows for the girl to follow him up the street. She chuckles, unknowingly stroking his already massive ego. Away from the store he tells her, “Ignore them, they're just old and cranky. Name's Bolin by the way. ”

“Korra. Hey, what did they mean about the reporters and the airbenders?”

“Well, I mean, they are the only airbenders in the world,” he shrugs. “Nobody really knows anything about them except for the councilman so people kinda go crazy whenever the rest of his family come into the city. Or like Mrs. Chung said, people try to sneak onto the island to get pictures of them to sell to newspapers.”

From his view of her seated high on her polar-bear dog, he thinks Korra looks worried by this news. Confirmed in the way she mumbles, “I...didn’t know that. That seems awful…”

“Yeah I guess so,” he half-heartedly agrees. “By the way, I could, ya know, actually show you around the city if you’d like. I’ve got a personal _connection_ with these streets.”

From his short time as a pro-bender, he’d picked up a few tricks to woo the crowd. He flashes Korra his best-crooked grin and a sly wink; one that never failed to send his fangirls into a frenzy.

An action that Korra completely overlooks as she says, “That’d be great thanks.” She pats the spot of the saddle behind her, “you can hop up on Naga, she won’t mind.”

Seriously? His shoulders slump from his failed attempt. He moves closer to the polar-bear dog, but she snarls and whips her head at him. 

“Woah easy Naga!” Korra pulls back on her reigns.

Pabu pokes his head up from the front of his coat. “No, wait this is Pabu!” Bolin shouts and wraps his arms around his furry friend. “He’s a friend, not food.”

The little red ferret cautiously crawls out of his owner's jacket to stretch his neck out and smell the giant white beast. A few seconds of intense sniffing pass before Pabu chirps and wriggles out of his shelter then settles on the saddle behind Korra. 

“Like I said,” she smiles at Bolin and holds out her arm for him to climb up, “she won’t mind.”

The young earthbender’s mind goes dumb at her flirtatious smirk. _Woah… is this what I do to people?_

A blush returns to his cheeks as he grabs onto her arm. The heat and color amplify when a little surprised yelp escapes his mouth after she hauls him up onto Naga like a sack of potatoes. Korra chuckles then asks, “So where to first, tour guide?”

“Hmm, I’m supposed to be meeting my brother back around here in a bit, so we’ll stick to Downtown.”

Time passes quickly, having been filled with Korra’s questions about each major building they passed. He tried and failed at setting up a date with her to Takushi’s Palace, prompting the poor girl to physically recoil at the sound of going to a dancehall. The rich aroma from Kwang’s Cuisine made twin stomachs growl viciously as they passed the side alley of the pretentious restaurant. But he’d never have enough money to go there again. Plus, Korra didn’t seem like the type of girl that was up for fancy food.

“Wow! What’s that place?” Korra asked as she steered Naga towards the abandoned remains of a burnt building.

“Uh, it’s Republic City National Theater.” He timidly scratched behind his ear. “They mostly put on plays and stuff.”

“Not a fan of fancy plays,” she teased.

“No, I... had a friend who was a dancer for them a while ago.” 

“Ooo, friend or-” Korra tilted her head to wriggle her eyebrows at him “- _girlfriend_? ”

“Just a friend. She left about two years ago,” he tried not to sound gloomy but she noticed.

Her voice was soft and sympathetic as she asked, “did something happen to her?”

“She”-it’s not his story to tell-"she had an accident."

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

_Not as sorry as I am._

* * *

They circle back towards Mozu’s. Having gone past several other food carts, the savory flavors of roasted meat rouse four growling stomachs this time. 

“I haven’t eaten all day,” Korra grumbles, “I went fishing at the park and got chased by a police officer for it. What’s the point of having fish in the pond then?”

“No kidding! And those fish probably eat better than I do,” Bolin laughs, “speaking of which, this place up ahead has great barbeque.”

“Yeah... I don’t really have any money, so I can just drop you off here.” Korra tugs on Naga’s reins for her to stop.

“Pssh, I got money, don't worry about it. We can finish the tour after.” They slide down from the polar bear-dog and line up at the cart. She ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ at the scent of roasting meat. He buys two Komodo Chicken skewers and hands one to her with a dramatic bow. “Miss .”

Korra snorts and bows in return, “thank you, Sir. But I’ll pay you back I swear.” She takes a huge bite and gushes through a mouthful, “This is amazing!”

“I know right!” His chewing slows as a familiar red scarf appears around the corner. 

_Uh oh._ He swears from this far away he can already see his brother’s judgemental glare. His brother's shoulders sag and he pinches the bridge of his nose. _And, there it is._

Mako lines up at the back of the food cart and whispers him over, “Psst, Bolin.”

The younger brother swallows hard then walks over. “Yeah?”

“I thought I told you,” he huffs, “you have to stop dragging your crazy fangirls around the city.”

“Ah, come on Mako,” he mumbles, “look, I kinda promised to show her around some more. And we stopped for some food-”

“Let me guess, ‘my treat’ .” He rolls his eyes and moves with the line. 

Bolin waves Korra over, “Hey, come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako.”

“Nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand but gets ignored as he steps up to the food cart. 

“‘Mornin’ Mako,” the greased up, hunched man slathering sauce on the skewers nods to him, “the usual?”

“Yeah,” the firebender says then all but burns a hole in his coat pocket as he takes out a few yuans to pay for himself.

Korra back steps away from the line and questions Bolin, “Or, I could meet him later after a game right?”

“What,” Mako says, stopping mid-bite to scowl at his brother.

“Yeah,” Bolin keeps his tone casual, “I invited her to the game tomorrow night.”

If eyeballs made sounds when they moved, Bolin would have gone deaf by the roaring of his brother’s eye roll. Mako walks off with breakfast in hand towards the direction of the arena. The roar of suped-up Satomobile echoes behind them. A sleek red vehicle with a lion turtle emblem on the grill whips around the corner. It stops at a store a little further away from the three teenagers. Three middle-aged thugs slide out of the car and scan the street. _Well, fun’s over, I guess._

Mako flips up the collar of his coat then turns back to Bolin and Korra. “We gotta get out of here.”

Bolin faces away from the thugs and tries to usher Korra to leave with them, “yeah, this isn't good, come on.”

Korra pulls away from him and demands, “who are those guys?”

“Triple Threat and not good,” Bolin says low, still trying to drag her away.

“A Triad gang, so let’s go,” Mako says and quickly ducks into an alley.

The thugs stalk across to the old shopkeepers from before. “Mr. Chung,” one announces, causing the poor man to drop the rag he was using to polish a red phonograph, “please tell me that you have my money, or else I can’t guarantee I can protect your fine establishment...”

The thug with a short red scarf bends some fire in the palm of his hand. Mr. Chung wrings his hands together as he stammers, “I-I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please... take one of my phonographs.”

He bows low, but the red scarfed thug wordlessly destroys the offered phonograph with a flaming kick. The shopkeeper screams and falls backward. 

“My friend here is not a music lover,” the other thug shrugs then leans to the old man. “Give me the money, or else…”

Korra yanks herself away from a protesting Bolin and steps up to the triad members. “Or else what hoodlum?”

 _Oh man, she’s dead. She’s so dead! Where’s Mako?!_ Bolin scrambles down the alley and finds his brother running. “Mako wait up, we gotta help her!”

"Are you nuts?! I’m not getting pulled into any shit with the Triple Threats over some girl you just met!” Mako practically lets out in a burst of flame.

“Come on, they’re gonna hurt her and-and I got a really good feeling about this girl,” he protests.

“No,” his brother shouts.

“You believed me when I said I had a good feeling about Toza!”

Mako comes to a halt. He spins to face him and narrows his eyes, “That was different.”

“Nuh-uh,” Bolin pants to catch his breath, “We have to help her, please.”

Mako drops his head and shoulders to his knees to catch his breath. He huffs a few times then straightens back up. 

“Please,” Bolin begs him.

The muscles in his sculpted jaw twitch as he paces, running both hands back and forth through his hair. Bolin watches him; anxiety bubbles in his gut. Or his gut bubbles from running after just having eaten. Either one, he’s not sure. Maybe both. Mako stops pacing to face away from him; head staring at the ground, hands balled into fists at his sides. There’s a quiet sigh. _This is it...this is where he gives up on me…_

Mako spins back around and points at Bolin, his face strained as he says, “Don’t make me regret this!”

“I won’t, promise,” Bolin bursts and takes a skip into his run as the two head back to help the poor water tribe girl.

* * *

_A few years ago..._

* * *

_‘Oh man, we’re dead. We’re so dead!’ Bolin panicked as he and Mako ran through the restricted area of the Pro-bending Arena._

_“Which way Mako?!” He shouted to his older brother whose longer legs carried him ahead._

_“I-I dunno-this way!” He skid across the floor to quickly turn down another hall. Shady Shin’s heeled leather shoes slapped loudly behind them. The boys burst through a wide door, finding themselves in the middle of a Pro-bending gym. Shady’s voice echoed commands to his henchmen._

_Bolin stressed his body in an effort to earthbend the stone door shut then bent two stacks of stone barbells in front as a barricade. The footsteps disappeared. Silence. Then the door rattled, shaking the barbells from their positions as they dropped to the floor. With one last slamming on the door, it burst open revealing the silhouettes of Shady Shin and his two henchmen. The slimy waterbender stretched his neck to the sides earning a slick crack of his neck before he stalked towards the brothers. If they got caught, Mako would make something up to take the blame away from him. Like he always had since they got kicked out of their family’s house. Like he always had since they got picked up by the Triple Threats. ‘Like he always has since he became Mom and Dad to both of us…’_

_“No!” Bolin let out a snarl. “No more!”_

_He reached to the stone floors with clawed hands, bent a chunk of earth, and raised it above his head. His tiny new pet fire ferret, Pabu let out an equally tiny growl. The earthbender threw his weapon at the older thugs. Mako backed up his little brother by sending a small ball of fire at them._

_Unfortunately, the boys never had to coordinate their bending during their time with the Triple Threats; Mako usually handled the fighting. Or more so, took most of the beatings. So when both of the brothers’ attacks collided-disintegrating into a cloud of dust-a small piece of stone hits Shady in the head. His brother will get beaten again...because of him._

_Shady's hands twisted as he pulled up water from the nearby jugs and sent a forceful jet stream right towards his brother. Bolin lifted a slab of earth up in time to intercept the water blast. Pabu jumped off his shoulder to hide behind the protective shield. Mako sent another fireball to Shady, but he quickly ducked as the fire sailed past his head. It scorches the area above the door of the gym._

_The thugs retaliate. Bolin's poor earth shield couldn't take much more. He turns to his brother, ducked behind him. “I’m sorry Mako, I didn’t mean to. I-”_

_“It’s-it’s fine, Bo,” Mako sighed, then stood up to go deal with Shady Shin's punishment._

_The stone floor near the criminals suddenly crackled as two tall slabs of earth shot up to knock Shady’s henchmen unconscious._

_“Uh...that wasn’t me.” Bolin threw his hands up at his brother. Over their shoulders, the legendary Pro-bending Champ, Toza had come to their rescue. The brothers scrambled to flank the older earthbender in a standoff against Shady._

_Everyone braced for the next attack. The loud crack and fizz of lightning interrupted them. Lightning Bolt Zolt digs his knuckles out from where he had slammed his fist into the gym door. The old mobster scanned the obscene fight with grim distaste on his hard edge face._

_“Alright, enough, enough!” His subordinate avoided looking him directly in the face as he’s chastised. “You look ridiculous. Fighting with kids... it's not dignified.”_

_Every word was measured, ladened with authority. His bagged amber eyes narrowed to the young bender brothers. Both turned their heads down; the eldest even visibly shivered. Zolt turned his attention to Toza. “And you, what gives? You cost me a lot of money just now,” he clasped his thick, jewel wrapped hands out in front of him, “I thought you were an honorable man…”_

_The old athlete held himself strong and sturdy like the element he controls. “I am an honorable man,” he dipped his white hair sprinkled chin down to Bolin. The young earthbender brightly smiled at his idol. “I just needed someone to remind me. Here's your money back.” He tossed the wad of cash to Shady Shin, “Now get out of my gym.”_

_Shady Shin flipped through the paper bills to make sure the ten thousand was fully accounted for. His eyes flicked up to Bolin and Mako as his voice dripped with enough venom to take down a herd of alligator-bulls. “Let's go, boys. We're gonna have a nice chat about this misunderstanding, when we get back home.”_

_Bolin cupped Pabu's muzzle to silence his low growling. ‘Pfft, home. I’d rather go back on the streets.’_

_Mako stuffed his hands into his pant pockets then stepped around the evidence of their “misunderstanding”._

_Toza held out his arm to stop him. “Wait, listen, kid, you guys have got some real bending skills! With a little training, I think you could go pro,” he said despite Mako’s doubtful glare, “I can teach you everything I know.”_

_Pabu chirped matching Bolin's excited gasp, “Really?!”_

_“Sorry bum,” Shady Shin sneered a mocking laugh, “but at least one of these kids is too smart to end up like you. Right, Mako?”_

_The young firebender sighed as he brushed past the old earthbender, but Toza clasps his scrawny shoulder. "Look, I could find you a place to stay right here in the arena.”_

_Bolin pulled Pabu into a hopeful hug as his brother’s sharply angled brows pinched in consideration of the offer._

_"Who knows?” Toza added, “You could be champs! At least it's a chance at an honest living.”_

_‘Our own place to stay? Earn money bending? We’ll be famous!’ Bolin squeezed his brother’s arm as he begged again and again, “can we, Mako? Mako, can we please?”_

_“Don't go soft on me, Mako.” His brother eyed Shady. "Remember, it's up to you to take care of your little brother. Use your head, make the smart play.”_

_Mako lowered his face to the floor. A thousand silent emotions hid behind those sullen fire nation features. He drew them up to Bolin, slowly tracing a hidden pattern in his shoulder. Bolin was never self-conscious about the faded scar before. ‘No...please don’t give up, bro.’_

_The smallest hint of a timid smile flicked in the corner of the older boy’s mouth. In a calm, neutral tone he said, “Sorry, Shady. But you're right, I do have to take care of my brother and I think this is what's best for him.”_

_The Triple Threat subordinates followed their leader as he left the gym._

_“Yes,” Bolin cheers, “I'm so glad we're not criminals anymore!”_

_Mako gingerly patted Pabu who had climbed on his shoulder to happily lick his cheek. He glanced at his brother and said, “I hope we don’t regret this.”_

_Pabu jumped back to his owner with several happy chirps.Toza grabbed the brother’s into a massive hug as Bolin promised, “Trust me, we won’t!”_


	3. "Woe unto he, burdened by blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Mako was much harder than I thought. Incorporated some backstory and introspection. Enjoy!
> 
> -E.K.

MAKO

* * *

_160 AG_

* * *

_“Mako, come now, my sweet Dragonfly. We have to keep up with the line.”_

_At the airship station in Republic City, a mother called her young son. She held her hand out for him which he grasped as sacred. As they walked, he copied her steps; his gait overextended so his shorter legs kept up with her tiger-swan ones. When they reached the back of the waiting crowds, his grip on her soft, slender hand loosened as he jumped, trying to look over the people._

_“I think. I see. Dad and Bo,” Mako said with each hop._

_His mother laughed softly as she fixed his spiked widows’ peak. “I promise you’ll be taller than your father someday.”_

_The eight-year-old raised his sharply angled eyebrows and gave her a small crooked smirk. His mother pulled him close, hugged her arms around him then clasped his small hands between hers and held their arms out like the bow of a ship. “S.S. Naoki is clear for sailing, Captain Mako,” she whispered into his temple._

_“Aye-aye!” He cheered and with a mix of giggles and engine sounds, the two politely cut through the waves of people to reach the rest of their family._

_“Oh no, Captain! A pirate has First Mate Bo!”_

_A six-foot, middle-aged man dressed in a red scarf twisted around to face them. “Mwah haha, you’re too late to save him, Captain Mako,” he snarled dramatically out of the corner of his mouth and bounced the little chubby boy on his shoulders. “This whipper snapper’s turned to a life of pirating!”_

_Bolin wrapped his father’s scarf around his own head and shouted, “Yar!” A bell marked the arrival of an airship. He dropped the scarf and wiggled against his father’s head. “It’s here, it’s here!”_

_“Easy, little caterpillar, you’ll take my eye out with your heel,” his father chuckled._

_The young family moved with the flow of bodies as they lined up to have their tickets authenticated. Bolin ran his chubby fingers through his father’s greying hair, gripping tight whenever he pretended to drop him on Mako. The older brother laughed and tugged on the younger’s suspenders, making him whine and pop his thumb in his mouth for comfort. Naoki frowned at him and gently tugged on his hair._

_Mako sighed and allowed her to usher him forward in front of her. His scrawny shoulders were caged in her silk-wrapped arms; his shelter; warm and loving as always. He tucked his arms up in hers, securing himself further as the comfort melted his bones. In every sense of the word; she was his world. When his firebending manifested two years ago, he deemed himself her protector; neither she nor his father were benders. The neighbors often teased Naoki, saying she made him without her husband San’s help. Mako had her pale ivory skin, sleek rook black hair, sunset orange eyes, and finely angled eyebrows. At least Bolin looked more like their father._

_“Do Granma and Granpa know we’re coming, Dad?” Mako tilted his head up to San walking beside them._

_“I’m sure they received my letter,” he answered. “And I know they'll be very excited to meet you, boys.”_

_“But you said Granpa was sick?”_

_“He is,” his mother answered with a gentle squeeze, “and that’s why we’re going to Ba Sing Se before he gets too sick for visitors.”_

_“What about momma’s Granma and Granpa?” Bolin slurred around his thumb._

_“You mean mom’s mom and dad, not their mom and dad, Thumbsucker,” Mako mocked then tugged on his foot. Bolin whined and kicked away from him, his heel digging into their father’s armpit._

_“Hey, come one now,” San warned._

_As they inched closer to the ticket booth, Bolin squirmed. “I gotta potty!”_

_“I thought you took him already,” Naoki asked._

_San turned to her with a disappointed look and whispered, “He tried.”_

_“I know where the bathroom is,” Mako beamed, “I can take him!”_

_“Hold on a second,” his father stopped Bolin from trying to wriggle off him. His stubby legs dangled as he touched the ground. San removed his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Mako. He weaved it around his neck like a tie. “There. Now we can find you in the crowd.”_

_Mako pulled the red cloth up over his nose; it smelled like his father’s cologne; a mix of the restaurant’s wood oven, cigars from his patrons, and a hint of Panda Lily from whenever he hugged Naoki._

_“Come on, Bo,” Mako said, grabbing his little brother’s free hand._

_“Mako keep your little brother safe. Bolin, make sure you don’t let go of your brother’s hand, sweetie. Use your manners, boys. Oh and wash your hands,” Naoki called out after her sons as they disappeared in the sea of loud strangers and trolley whistles._

* * *

170 AG - Present Day

* * *

“Hey! You gettin’ off here kid?” The trolley conductor barks at Mako, taking him out of his brief, unsatisfying nap. Amber eyes snap up at the old metalbender. He points out the window behind Mako’s head. “You said the police headquarters.”

“Yeah,” Mako grumbles, stretches from his slouched position against one of the trolley’s leaning poles then hops off. 

The mist that started at the end of his shift picked up into a drizzle. He pulls up the collar of his jacket to keep the rain from soaking his neck and scarf. The squeal of metal on metal echoes down the road as the conductor and rear metalbender push and pull the trolley on the rest of its route. 

A break in traffic lets Mako jog across the busy street to the front door of the Republic City's Police Headquarters. He drops his chin and shoves his hands in his pockets as he ducks in behind a sobbing family.

The chaotic movement of employees and civilians roars through the massive building. Wild, ringing alarms and telephones amplify the headache he desperately tried to ignore on the ride here. 

_Suck it up, Champ,_ he tells himself over the noise.

He makes his way to the record department passing an elite metalbender officer sticking his nose up past a couple of out-of-shape, under-trained non-bender auxiliaries. Two upper-middle-class couples shout petty insults at each other and hurl baseless Equalist accusations. A freshly arrested triad initiate gets berated by a loud, red-faced shop owner, bringing up a shameful sense of deja vu for Mako. 

It’s odd to walk through the station without an escort and metal bracelets around his wrists. But the last few years haven’t given him a reason to be in any type of trouble with the law; the Fire Ferrets have gained a steady fan following and are now the team to look out for this season. Even better with the increase in Triad and Equalist activity.

Tension in the city has gotten worse since Amon’s disciples started publicly protesting again. As such it’s not unusual for some mistaken hooligans to get a little roughed up before getting cleared of whatever minor infraction brought them in. 

Mako rounds the corner of the main hall towards the department of records but stops and ducks back around the same corner. 

_Shit._

Shady Shin’s obnoxious blue trench coat isn’t hard to miss against all the wood and metal features of the building. Mako slips away in the other direction, taking the long way around. He’d rather not deal with the Triple Threat right now; not after the other day. As if Bolin’s _water tribe damsel_ even needed his help.

_Leave it to Bo to try to “save” the Avatar._

All he can do is suck it up and hope they have more important shit to deal with. He runs a hand through his damp hair, spiking up the front in his usual style, and straightens out his jacket before entering the department office.

Shadows from towering metal filing cabinets and massive volumes of paperwork cast over the front window. A few weeks ago this room was nice and tidy. The only thing remotely clean is the desk pushed up against the front. But no one’s there.

_Maybe the old man finally got crushed by the mess._

He isn’t on his lunch break as Mako memorized his activity; can’t miss out on office hours if he knows the times by heart. Plus, he made sure to get there early, just in case. 

Mako taps the call bell and waits. 

No answer.

He’s about to tap it again when he hears shuffling footsteps.

An old, hunched clerk hobbles out from behind a pile of boxes. His crusted lips smack together as he huffs and groans his way up to the front desk. He doesn’t bother his visitor a glance as he flips through a thick ledger and deadpans, “Name.” 

“Mako.”

With another smack of his lips, he says, “Oh, _you again…_ ”

Mako ignores him. “You said two weeks, sir.”

“Eh, your request hasn’t gone through,” he says, flicking his wrinkled hand at the backed-up in-voices. 

“That’s what you said two weeks ago.”

“Well, _so-rry..._ but the chief’s rather busy with Equalist and triad yahoos.”

“All she needs to do is sign the form,” Mako says in a neutral tone.

The clerk smacks his lips again and sizes him up. He scoffs. “And all you need to do is wait for it... _unless you’d rather get one of your buddies to forge her signature._ ”

There’s no point in trying to argue with the cranky geezer. Mako clamps his teeth to keep his jaws from twitching.

_Cool-under-fire._

He keeps his tone neutral as he says, “I’ll check back in another few weeks.” He places his hands on his upper thighs and gives his elder a low bow. “ _Thank you, sir_.”

“ _Mhm_ ,” the clerk sniffs then crawls to the back of his lonely dusty cave. 

Mako leaves the office. It takes every ounce of control to not slam the door on the way out. He takes a second to collect himself; white-knuckled grip still wrapped around the doorknob. 

_First they “misplace” it, now they ignore it._

The irony isn’t lost on him. But he lets the frustration fade and makes his way back up to the main floor. After a quick peek to make sure Shady isn’t there, he leaves the building. The rain died down to a light mist again and the trolley to get back to the arena is already there taking in passengers. Mako lines up with the rest of them. 

As the line shifts, someone to his right seems to forget the concept of “personal space”. Then another one to his left. Behind the trolley, a familiar thundering engine lowers to a hum. Mako sighs internally as the driver's expensive leather shoes clap against the pavement. 

“Well if it ain't the captain of the street rats- _whoops Fire Ferrets_ , Fire Ferrets-my mistake, _Champ_ ," Shady Shin snivels behind him. 

Ping-to Mako’s right-hisses at the waiting riders making them scurry up into the trolley. Mushi moves from his left side to intimidate the conductors to move along. No one on the street bats an eye as the Triple Threat surround the young firebender. 

“Ya know,” Shady continues, “the boys didn’t appreciate Bolin’s little stunt the other day.” Mako doesn’t blink as Mushi spits out a glob of chewing tobacco at his feet. Shady drapes his arm over Mako’s shoulder. “Bail’s gettin’ pricier every day and we’ve got a sweet deal bringin’ in some serious paper tonight. _But now...we got the tinmen on our asses, Champ_.”

“I can pay you back next week.”

“With the team’s winnings? _Oh wait, that’s right_...you don’t got any. Well, I bet the plant’s payin’ good with the city’s new programs in place huh?” 

_Here, we fucking go…damnit Bolin._

Mako shrugs, “Yeah.”

“Thought so, but not everybody’s happy about it. _Matter of fact,_ the supervisor’s a regular at _The Jolly Cat_ and let me tell ya, man’s a real talker once you get a few drinks in ‘em,” Shady muses, “says profits took a hit from havin’ to cough up extra pay to all the _fuckin’ ash makers_ he’s forced to hire.”

Ping snickers as he weaves a coil of flames around his fingers to light the cigarette hanging from his thin lips. He inhales deeply and blows the cloud of smoke in Mako’s face. 

Mako tilts his head away then runs a thumbnail over one of his brows. He keeps a lookout for another trolley as he sniffs, “So what do you want Shady?”

The waterbender’s twisted smile lives up to his name. He tsks, “ _Pah_ , the boss wanted me to bring you both in for the usual "talk" but...I _persuaded_ him otherwise.”

“By?”

“Like I said, we’ve got a deal goin’ down tonight. No doubt our competitors’ve heard about it so we’re callin’ in all the bodies we can. And that includes you, _Mr. Star-Athlete_.”

"I've got a match tonight."

"It won’t be ‘til after. Plus, I'm sure you'll bring your A-game so this goes over smoothly."

A close-by trolley sounds its bell. Mako catches a glimpse of it in his peripheral vision. His jaw flexes as he says, "and if I refuse?"

"We all know you're smarter than that," Shady shakes his head. "But if it helps, the supervisor cried he'd get canned if the owner knew he hired any ex-traid. Got a real hard-on for us _goodfellas_."

The trolley pulls up and stops a few feet ahead. Mako eyes Shady Shin. "Where?"

"Cabbage Corp Docks.” Shady gives him his infamous slimy grin and pushes off his shoulder with a light pat. Mako boards the trolley and watches the three Triple Threats slitter back to Shady’s hotrod. As he climbs into the driver's seat, Shady calls out, “Good luck on your match, _Champ_."

* * *

Bolin’s gone from their dusty attic when game time comes around and having rested a few hours before soothed Mako of his headache.

He partially dresses in his gear; the rest in the locker room. The team’s waterbender, Hasook waits for him in the hall outside of the gym. He’s silent as he trails behind Mako dressed in a similar Pro-Bending uniform; a thick, neck-high protective undershirt and matching tights, a long-sleeved jersey and loose trousers with attached shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, and a pair of light-weight flexible boots all in their team’s white, red, and orange colors. The only differences are the few strips of color marking them as a water, fire, or earthbender.

The faint hum of the cheering crowds gathered to watch barely registers over the sound of his brother’s boisterous laugh coming from the locker room. The two benders enter to see Bolin with the Avatar laughing and leaning against the opened stadium railing.

“Aw man you’re lucky you’re the Avatar,” Bolin says, “you’d prolly be locked up for a while with the mess that fight caused.”

The Avatar shrugs and clicks her tongue. “ _Yeah_ , it’s nice to have “connections” in the city.

_Connections my ass._

Mako takes a silent deep breath through his nose. Upon his exhale, he becomes “Team Captain” and tunes out the rest of their chatter as he opens his small locker and starts strapping on his padded fingerless gloves. His mind goes blank; empty for a few minutes before the light above the locker doorway signals the team to step out onto the platform. 

He grabs his helmet, shuts the locker, and walks towards the platform, ignoring the Avatar as she says, “Hey thanks for your guys attempt at helping me out. I obviously didn’t need it, but I still appreciate the thought.“

“Come on, Bolin,” he says, “we're up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Mako hears Bolin tell her as he walks away from them, “my brother just gets real... focused before the match.”

_Focused?_

_Focused would have gotten me that police report. Focused wouldn’t have gotten me pulled into shit with Shady._

_Focused...focused would have saved-bury it away, Champ!_

The thick padding of Mako’s helmet muffles Bolin’s quick footsteps as he jogs onto the platform with the rest of their team. From his peripheral vision, his brother stretches to psych himself up. This is just another game for him. Hasook on his other side looks like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. Mako buries his annoyance. He figured something like this with him was coming sooner or later. He just didn’t think it’d be right as the fucking match starts. 

The stadium goes dark. The crowd’s hum gets louder. Spotlights from the ceiling shine down on the playing field. Rising from the platform in the middle, the announcer raises his microphone, points to one end of the field where an extending platform carries the three Fire Ferrets forward, and shouts to introduce them. 

Bolin’s obnoxious fangirls are somehow the loudest in the full house. The crowd roars and applauds. For an insignificant-unwanted-moment, Mako wishes it was really for him; that the people actually wanted _him_.

But he knows...

 _Pro-Bending...the power plant. These are the only ways a firebender like me gets accepted in this fucking city._

And acceptance is key to his and his brother’s survival. So like a good little firebender, he salutes and waves to the crowd with a small smile. 

The two teams line up on either side of the field's centerline and assume Bending stances; hunched forward, knees slightly bent and fists held high. Mako eyes his opponents, The Tigerdillos; older benders with several more games under their belts than them. But his team wants this win more. They need two more wins to enter the tournament. He takes a deep breath, feeling his chi energies flow; the heat builds in his stomach and spreads out to his limbs, pooling at his fingers and toes. 

_Focus._

The bell clangs and the two teams leap back to the back of their first 'zone', flinging elements at each other. Mako kicks out a burst of flames at his target while Bolin and Hasook deal with theirs.

_Cool-under-fire._

He keeps his fists up to protect his head as he dips out of the way of an earth disk and flame blast. The elements whistle past his head. He takes a quick inhale and counters on the exhale with two fiery jabs. A stream of water and another disk fly at him. He keeps his elbows tight as they fly past his head then inhales deeply this time to send out a powerful fireball. The attack barely misses the middle Tigerdillo and the other two come forward to strike at Hasook and Bolin. Both attacks land, pushing them into the second zone.

The buzzer sounds and the zone border lights up.

The Tigerdillos advance on Mako. He dodges their attacks with a few backflips, but an earth disk hits him square in the gut. All the protective padding absorbs the painful force but the impact still sends him sliding back. One foot just over the zone's backline.

Buzzer.

He stifles a snarl as the border lights up again.

The centerline of the field lights up green, giving the clear for all three Tigerdillos to advance into the Fire Ferret's first zone and the Pro-benders continue their attacks. 

Bolin launches an earth disk that gets deflected back by the Tigerdillo’s earthbender. It hits Hasook, knocking him into the final zone.

Another buzzer.

The Tigerdillo waterbender kicks a disk of water at Mako and Bolin. The brothers dodge it, but Hasook is knocked off his feet. After another attack, he disappears from the field. Mako and Bolin brace together before splitting apart to dodge water and earth attacks. Bolin’s knocked into zone three. Mako follows shortly after taking a hit of his own. 

_Fuck._ He doesn’t bother looking up at the score lights. 

“Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!” The Announcer shouts as the bell clangs repeatedly and the crowd hollers. 

The brothers take their places back in their first zone as their waterbender rejoins them.

Mako tilts his head to him and says, “come on Hasook, get your act together.”

The bell clangs and the next round starts. The Tigerdillos line up to send consecutive attacks. All three connect with the Ferrets and immediately push them back into the next zone, but they quickly counter, pushing the opposing team all the way into their last zone, winning them the round.

Bolin and Hasook cheer. Mako ignores them and uses the break to try to catch his breath. 

The last round starts. Both teams leap back at the bell. The Tigerdillo waterbender targets Hasook. He dodges two attacks and nearly stumbles into Mako. Another attack pushes him into Bolin instead.

The two tumble onto the floor. 

“Get up!” Mako shouts then sends out a few jabs. 

The Tigerdillo earthbender kicks a disk at the two tangled Pro-benders, striking them as they're in the process of getting back up and both are sent flying out the back of the field, leaving Mako in a three-on-one showdown.

The Tigerdillo waterbender kicks a shot at Mako, who dodges under it. Additional attacks of all three elements come at him as he runs across the arena, ducking and spinning to avoid each one until he’s backed up against the edge of the field. Another step backward and he’ll be in The Drink with the rest of his team and another season cut short.

He pants. His ears throb from his quickened pulse. Sweat drips down his face. 

_‘Mako…’,_ he hears his mother.

_No... not now!_

He tries to calm his breathing as the Tigerdillos advance. They’re relentless.

But Mako’s calm, bobbing and weaving and patient. He waits for his chance to strike. Waits for the Tigerdillos to wear themselves down.

Always waiting for the opportunity to come out on top. 

_There!_

He twists out of the way of an attack and throws his own. The fireball passes right through the Tigerdillo waterbender's prepared attack, turning it to steam, slamming into his chest, and tumbles straight over the back edge of the field. 

The crowd’s roar vibrates through Mako’s veins. With it, he goes on the offensive. A heavy fireball jab. Two fiery flying kicks. And a deeper inhale to let out a massive flare generated with both arms extended. Although the remaining Tigerdillos block some of his attacks, their Firebender takes a hit, flies backward into the railing, and bounces out the back and into the water.

_‘Mako-’_

A red, buring haze falls over the world as Mako and the last standing Tigerdillo toss attacks with abandon. Both benders want this victory.

Mako _needs_ it.

Earth and fire collide. Disks explode. Mako kicks a powerful flaming slash into the dust cloud. It connects with the Tigerdillo and pushes him back into his zone three. 

Mako leaps into the dust cloud with a flaming fist. He strikes the Tigerdillo’s earth desk. A wave of flames shatters his pathetic shield; the impact sends him crashing over the edge of the field. 

The bell clangs. 

The game ends. 

The arena trembles with the crowds’ thunderous cheers.

And the Fire Ferrets' firebender stands alone in utter silence.

_‘Promise me…’_

He lets out a short sigh of relief, becoming “Team Captain” again, and pulls off his helmet to gaze out at the cheering crowd before stepping back to the extending platform to return to the locker room. 

Hasook joins him on the platform as it moves. “Well played, _Captain_. But if you wanted to show off, you could have just told us.”

“ _You serious right now?_ ” Mako side-eyes him then keeps his focus ahead. “Yeah, I carried your ass since you did more harm than good out there and almost cost us the match,” Mako sneers as they reach the locker room.

Hasook rips off his helmet and scoffs, “We fucking won didn't we?”

“Barely.”

“Get off my fucking back, _pal!"_ Hasook throws his helmet to the floor with a growl and stomps out of the locker room.

“ _Useless_.” 

“You guys were incredible out there,” the Avatar says, souring his mood. “Especially you, _Mr. Hat Trick._ ”

He walks past her without a glance. “ _Oh..._ _you're still here?_ Thought you’d have Avatar stuff to work on.”

“ _Oh, you're still a jerk?_ ” She says, “don’t you have people skills to work on Team Captain?”

“ _Ooh_ and the Avatar showcases her Firebending with a _sick burn_ , ha ha,” Bolin laughs.

Mako fights with the straps of his gloves as the Avatar continues.

“ _Anyway_ , I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I _never_ learned how to move like that. _It's like there's a whole new style here._ Think you could show me a few tricks?”

“ _Ab-so-lutely_ ,” his brother sings.

Having stripped off his gloves and stored them and the helmet back in the locker, Mako heads out to leave the room and says, “You kids have fun with that.”

The Avatar scoffs, “ _Pft kids?_ Aren’t you like, _what_ , seventeen?”

“Eighteen,” Bolin corrects, then asks, “ _Mako_ , you’re not gonna watch _me_ -your little brother-teach _the Avatar_...ya know, “master of all four elements”, some of _my_ earthbending tricks? _Seriously bro_?”

Mako pauses. His back is to them. His brother can’t see his smirk fade into a restrained frown. “Nah,” he shrugs, “gonna see a guy about some job.” He holds up a hand in a half-wave as he steps out of the room. “Nice to meet you... _Avatar Korra_.” 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Mako barely takes two steps out of the arena’s peninsula when he sees Shady Shin already waiting for him in his hotrod. 

“ _Killer game, Champ_ ,” Shady whistles. He flicks away his cigarette butt as Mako gets in the passenger seat. 

“I thought we were meeting there,” Mako says. He leans an arm on the door and keeps his head low.

“And miss my boys’ game, _not a chance_ ,” he smirks.

The tires squeal as he rips downs the street. The golden glow from the Pro-Bending arena is replaced by Downtown's bright lights. It’s close to midnight, but Republic City never sleeps. Night only brings out the downtrodden side everyone pretends doesn’t exist. Traffic is chaotic, not that it matters much with Shady’s driving. He weaves between cars, inching them closer to their destination. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Shady drawls from the corner of his mouth, “thought you’d be peppier after your big win, just one more right?”

“Mhm,” Mako says indifferently. He adjusts his long legs, fixing a fold in one of his knee-high spats, and says nothing else.

“Always so serious, kid. _Eh_ , maybe it's good. Keep yourself level-headed huh?”

Shady pulls in behind the docks of Cabbage Corp; the city’s first automobile manufacturer; gone downhill since Future Industries created a monopoly off all the city’s technology. Two moving trucks come from another direction and park between some stacked high shipping containers. Ping and Mushi-two of the other Triple Threat officers-hop out. Some of Shady’s low ranking henchmen jump out from the back of the trucks. 

Shady parks a few feet away. Mako follows him out of the car. He shoves his hands in his pockets and scoffs, “You called half the crew, _the fuck_ you need me for?”

“The extra firepower’s nice, but really... we just need your _Jazz Hands_ , kid, in case these guys feel like wisin’ up.”

_Typical._

“Zolt’s too caught up ruling his empire, he can’t do it himself?” 

“ _What can I say_ , he’s a busy man.”

The two join the rest of the gang huddled around the trucks. Shady Shin checks in with Mushi then tells the rest of those gathered to be on guard of their dealers. Mako’s greeted with enthusiastic praise for the Fire Ferrets’ win. Several non-benders gush about the play-by-play they heard on the radio. 

“Ey, hold on. How come your little bro’s gettin’ more tail than you?" One of them snickers.

“He ain’t getting shit,” Mako sniffs, crossing his arms and leaning against the hood of one of the trucks. 

“True, he’s too much of a chump,” Mushi laughs wickedly. Some of the guys chuckle.

“Alright, but what’s the deal with you, _Mr. Big Shot_?” Another Triple Threat eyes him with a gap-toothed grin. “You had that prissy eye-candy for a while there-uhh-” He snaps his fingers trying to remember. 

Shady says, “ _Mr. Sato’s girl._ You lose your game with’er, Champ?”

“No,” Mako says as he shifts his weight to his other leg, “it just didn’t work out.” A universal echo of disappointment ripples through the gathered men. 

“Eh, it’s cuz he’s a chump...like his brother,” Ping croaked as the groans and boos died down.

“Oh yeah?” Mako softly challenges. 

“Yeah,” Ping repeats himself then lights a cigarette. “Man...skills like yours, I’d have dames left and right; one for every day of the week.” He whips around, starts dry humping the truck’s headlight and in a high pitched scratchy voice moans, “ _Ooh, Ping! Ahh...you’re soo much better than that schmuck Mako...mmm, ahh!_ ”

The other Triple Threat screech and holler at his expense. 

Mako takes a flask from an older earthbender and says, “A partner helps, but nothing’s stopping you from practicing by yourself. Ah, _shit_ -you meant firebending?" He clicks his tongue. "Nevermind mind then, can’t help you there.” 

That earns him a few chuckles from some of the older Triple Threat members. Ping flicks his still-lit cigarette away. Mako uncaringly takes a swig from the flask and passes it to his right. The liquor pricks down his throat. Numb. Just like he wants to be for the situation Bolin unknowingly dragged him into. 

Shady Shin whistles everyone to attention as a few Cabbage Corp trucks pull up to them. Shady and the other officers form a half-circle in front of them. Mako stays towards the back with the rest of the Triple Threats. He takes another swig of the flask when it makes its way around again. It drowns his long ignored and buried loneliness.

A couple of guys dressed in the business’s jumpsuits get out of their trucks. The lead dealer walks up to Shady. Mako doesn’t hear what they're saying nor does he really care. The dealer signals for one of his people to unload the truck. They push over a few crates of boxed car parts. Shady stops one and has them open it. Mushi’s hulking figure steps up to one. His hand disappears into the box.

Then it clicks. There’s a reason Shady’s putting so much trust in the giant earthbender. Mushi pulls his massive hand out of the box. A small amount of pale green powder sits underneath his disgusting long pinky nail that he dumps onto the tip of his equally disgusting tongue. 

Mushi pulls his lips back over his gums like a beast. “It’s good boss.”

Duffle bags packed with stacks of yuans exchange hands. The Triple Threat peons load the crates into their trucks. With the deal done, the Cabbage Corps guys scatter. Mako’s left disappointed, leaning against the hotrod as the Triple Threat’s recruiter dismisses the rest of his gang. 

Shady returns to the car. “Looks like we didn’t need you at all, my bad, Champ.”

“ _Figures…_ ”

Shady pulls out a roll of yuans from his pocket and tosses it to him. “Think of it as an investment into your future.”

“Don’t bother. I’ve got it covered,” Mako says, tosses it back, and walks away. 

“You mean the plant,” Shady calls out. “You’re no more a _machine_ to them than the piles of scrap metal they use your bending to power Mako...you know the Boss’ll take you back. No questions asked.” The young firebender stops in his tracks. Shady presses. “It’s a long walk to the arena…”

Mako stands far enough away that Shady can’t hear his defeated sigh. He calls out over his shoulder, “I can manage.”

* * *

Pale rising scarlet paints the sky by the time he gets back to the arena. Bolin’s snoring reaches the gym floor as he walks in. His footsteps on the creaky stairs don’t wake his heavy sleeper brother. Pabu chirps as Mako reaches the top step into their apartment. The little fire ferret pokes his head out from his owner’s loft. Mako holds his finger up to his lips to urge the critter to go back to sleep.

He strips down to his old, torn white tank top and faded, striped boxers then crawls up the ladder to his separate loft. He flops down on his thin, lumpy mattress. Pride and shame battle over his decision to toss back Shady’s cash.

It could've been enough to get them out of their living situation. But it was dirty money. He spent the last three years trying to do right by his brother. Tonight he came close to crossing his line.

His eyelids grow heavy and his head lightweight as the last of his energy slips from his body.

There isn’t enough to push her voice away again.

_‘Mako...promise me, you’ll keep him safe.’_

He swallows the sand in his throat and blinks away the stinging at the corner of his tired eyes as his lids finally fall.


	4. The Inventor's Dearest Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re write changes to avoid some confusions:
> 
> Switched her father with her mother. Had her involved with the boys earlier. More involved with the company from the beginning. Hints of Korrasami from the beginning of Book 1.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> -E.K.

ASAMI

* * *

“Miss Sato _please_ , we were supposed to be at the meeting _fifteen minutes ago!_ ” her mother’s fidgety assistant whines from the doorway of the workshop.

“One second, I almost have it.” Asami sits hunched over the workbench. The multiple hanging lights surrounding her add to the golden glow of the setting sun piercing through the workshop's high windows. She adjusts her magnified goggles with a flick of her finger, switching to a stronger powered lense. A pair of needle-nose pliers in her other hand carefully hover over a prototype of her latest invention; a shock gauntlet. 

“Miss Sato!”

Her hand slips, touching a wire that causes a flash, temporarily blinding her. Asami exhales through her nose then removes her goggles and work gloves. She calmly places them on the workbench. Better than chucking them at her mother’s assistant like she wants to. After another hushed breath, she rotates in her stool to completely face her, bats her long lashes, and says, “Yes?”

“The board meeting Miss Sato?” 

_Ugh!_

Asami smiles sweetly like the well-mannered heiress she is. “Of course, I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve brought a change of clothing your mother had left for you,” the woman says down her pinched nose. She regards the young tinker’s grease-stained coveralls with distaste then hands her a wrapped bundle.

Asami bobs her head in a bow. “Thank you.”

“Might I suggest a visit to the ladies’ room?”

“A _wonderful_ suggestion.”

Asami enters the small half bath in the corner of the workshop to make herself “presentable” for the board members. She scrubs her hands in the old sink until her stained knuckles turn pink and painful. The inside of her shirt acts as a drying towel then she carefully pulls at the ribbon wrapped around the bundle. 

She pouts. Her mother’s choice of clothing, as always, is delicate and feminine. 

Not that she has a problem being either, but some days Asami imagines her mother is trying to mold her into a copy of herself. If it were up to her, she’d live in the workshop. No doubt her mother would send more assistants to drag her out kicking and screaming. 

There’s a felt pink pouch of her cosmetics with the outfit.

_Because of course there is..._

She scrubs her face until it’s raw. After some quick primping and prepping, she becomes a spitting image of her mother. If only looking like her was enough. 

Asami slips on the dainty clothing and shoes then slips out of the workshop behind the prissy assistant after she handed her a light coat. A forest green, luxurious Model A Touring Satomobile waits for them. The driver’s high-collared uniform emphasizes the mangled scar running down one side of his face; passing through the one cloudy eye and stopping below his jaw.

“To the Tower, _driver_. Miss Sato is late to the meeting,” the assistant sniffs.

His one good, moss color eye flicks up to the rearview mirror, meeting his young mistress’s pale jades as she says, “Thank you, Reng Ha.”

“Yes, Miss Sato,” he says low and pulls out of the workshop's long gravel driveway.

The white-walled tires’ crunching vanishes when they reach the estate’s paved road. They round the circular main section of the mansion and press on downhill. Reflections of the estate’s structures slide across the window; chrome tinted walls, grand sweeping staircases, and the twin towers and grand clock of the second and first metal archways. Asami leans against the window. Her eyes trace the mountains surrounding her home until they fade into the distant city skyline.

Her mother’s assistant-whose name she never bothers to remember as they’re just one of the hundreds-chatters like a nervous hog-monkey the entire thirty-minute ride. Eventually, they pull up to Future Industries Tower, the company’s headquarters. Towering over its neighboring buildings, the skyscraper holds the corporate offices and a large working space where the marketable prototypes are developed. The car parks next to the sidewalk of the main entrance. The driver steps out to open the door for Asami and her mother’s assistant. 

The trio enters the building and are met by a noisy gaggle of would-be inventors attempting to pitch their ideas to Asami. Reng Ha places himself between the two women and the gaggle shudders away from them. The assistant slaps the elevator call button and huffs when the doors don’t immediately open. 

A new elevator operator gawks at Asami. “T-top floor, M-miss Sato?”

“Yes thank you,” she smiles and the boy nearly faints.

Once they reach their designated floor, an older mirror image of her awaits them as the elevator doors reopen; hair wrapped up in a sweeping knot at the back of her head; a tailored lady’s suit-the jacket made from the finest imported silk and a slightly disappointed but motherly expression on her lightly powdered face.

“You’re late,” her mother sighs half-heartedly.

“I was-”

“Caught in the workshop, yes I know...but even your father had to participate in the business aspects of the company occasionally.”

Mrs. Sato turns on her pointed heels and struts down the long gilded hall; her assistant attached like a desperate kitten. Asami and Reng Ha follow. 

Curious heads poke out of side offices to dare a peek at the glamorous Yasuko Sato, beloved wife of the late Hiroshi Sato. The widow who now spent most of her time in the tower overseeing her husband’s company while their daughter designed the latest and greatest tech. _All of my own ideas get ignored anyway._

They enter the meeting room at the end of the hall; unnecessarily long with an equally long, dark-stained Cherry table in the center. Reng Ha stands off in the corner near the door, becoming invisible to everyone but his young mistress. Two rows of stuffy suits stand and bow to both of the Sato women; a few lingering on the matriarch. 

Mrs. Sato extends her silk-wrapped arm out to them in a wide sweep. “Gentlemen-” her voice velvet and lavender “-thank you for your patience. Please. Be seated.”

They obey after their master is seated first. Asami takes a chair to her mother’s left. With a flurry of opening folders, suitcases, and clicking pens, the meeting begins. But as usual, it boils down to the same topic; money. Not thirty seconds in and Asami already drowns out the voices. _This is pointless; they don’t need me here._ But as always, Asami _Sato_ is painfully polite and remains seen, _not heard_.

The suits squabble amongst themselves, her mother acting more as a chicken wrangler than the head of a multi-billion yuan company. Asami works on the invention in her mental workshop; planning the adjustments needed for the gauntlet’s electric prongs. 

An hour or so passes. She keeps an ear open for any mention of her prefix. Only one board member ever seems interested in what she has to say. An older gentleman and one of the first board members assigned by her father many years ago. He chimes in when there’s a break in the squawking. 

“Miss Sato,” he says from the far end of the table, “how is progress coming along on the devices for the non-bender police units?”

“I’ve introduced a few additions to help with stopping criminals at range,” she says proudly then confesses, “however, they’ll need more time for testing and fine-tuning.”

“Time," one of the board members closer to her mother snivels, "that could be used to improve upon a product that has already proven itself worthy of mass production."

Asami gently counters, “these gloves might help keep the people safer-”

“And yet your device would only be used by a fraction of a fraction of the population!” His face pinches up as if he’d eaten overly fermented pickles.

“But not everyone can afford one of our cars!”

“Miss Sato,” a receptionist pokes her head into the room, “I received a phone call from Designs. There’s a young man asking for you on the phone in your office.”

_Mako? He never calls unless something’s seriously wrong..._

Asami hesitates to get up from her chair, but her mother dismisses her with a subtle dip of her chin. As she stands, the suits scramble to their feet and bow. She returns it and hurries out of the room; Reng Ha behind her.

“Think he’s in trouble?” he asks when they’re close to the elevator

“Possibly,” she worries, “but the qualifiers are tonight so I’m not sure.”

“I’ll get the car ready,” he says and taps the elevator’s call bell on his way to the emergency stairs.

The floor numbers above the elevator door light up at an agonizingly slow pace. Asami taps her foot on the fine rug covering the polished floors with each newly lit number.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap, tap, tap; faster now as her impatience grows; the doorbell chimes and she brushes it away. 

“Design level please,” she quickly tells the operator. The ride down is slower than waiting for it to come up. The intrusive thoughts begin to flow.

_Is Bolin hurt? Maybe he got himself into trouble and Mako had to bail him out? Triple Threats again? He could need bail money. But he’s never been arrested. I-_

The doors open to an extensive workshop. Engineers zip back and forth between their stations. Some hunch over design tables sketching concept cars. Earthbenders mold models in clay. Asami rushes out of the elevator, forgoing her politeness, and darts to her office in the back corner. 

She clutches the phone to her ear and lets out her rapid-fire questions, “Are you guys alright-why aren’t you playing right now? What’s going on?!”

There’s a long pause before Mako wearily says, “Hasook bailed.”

 _Oh, thank goodness!_ She clears her throat, clearing away her negative thoughts. 

“I'm so sorry,” she murmurs, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Would...you…” 

_Oh no…_

His voice only ever strained when he was dealing with his brother’s shenanigans or the one time she tried to get him to open up to her while they dated. This isn't good. He starts to speak but stops. He tries again. She’s patient; she always was with him.

“Mako...it's okay,” Asami tries to ease him. “What do you need me to do?”

He grumbles then sighs. Then grumbles again, this time more out of exhaustion than frustration. “I got the job at the plant, but do you think...you think you could find something for Bo there?” 

“Yes... of course, I can,” she says.

“Something easy... so he won't get into trouble.”

“Okay.”

Another long pause.

“Mako...do you know where Hasook is?” She starts carefully. “I could maybe try and talk to him, persuade him to come back?”

“Don't bother,” he snarls, “Look, forget I said anything alright!”

“No wait-” 

The line dies.

“Miss Sato, is everything alright?” an engineer asks from the doorway.

“Yes, thank you,” she smiles tightly. It’s enough to send the poor girl slinking back to her station. 

_Damnit, Mako!_ She doesn't bother trying to call him back; he wouldn’t answer. 

She drums her fingers across her desk. Her thumb traces the intricate swirls carved into the edges of the main drawer. 

Asami gasps. She yanks the drawer open and shuffles through its content. A slip of paper rests underneath some old blueprints. Its edges lined in gold foil match the novelty collector tickets the arena hands out to its contestant winners. This slip however is a backstage pass. 

She tucks it into her coat pocket and rushes out of her office. The flight of stairs up to the main floor is short. Her heeled boots click against the marble floors, stopping when her mother and her entourage step out of the elevator.

“Off in a hurry, my darling?” her mother asks as she weaves her arms through the sleeves of her heavy fur coat her assistant holds open. “Mr. Xuhing and I are off to Kwuang’s, will you not join us?”

The vulture lingers. He veers his judgmental eyes away, but his jaw tilts; listening. Waiting. Ready to pick at any morsel of conflict between the mother and daughter.

“I was...about to attend the Pro-bending Arena...with Reng Ha,” Asami cautiously replies, “tonight are the qualifying rounds for the championship tournament.” She shoves her hands in her coat pockets, the golden backstage pass sparking a devious mental conduit as she says, "it would be _such a shame_ to let Daddy’s VIP pass go unused...” 

She recoils internally. It’s been years since she used her father’s nickname.

The vulture can’t help himself and gushes, “Ah, it must be so exciting to be closer to the action. Your team’s playing tonight right?”

“Formerly, sponsored by me yes,” Asami painfully smiles, “and they are.”

“Wonderful! Ah, Yasuko, we can take my Roadster to the restaurant, it would be no trouble.”

“Very well,” her mother says as they exit the building, “I’ll see you at home my darling.” Mr. Xuhing shoos away his driver who attempted to hold open the door for Mrs. Sato. Halfway into the back seat, she pauses and cranes her head over the door. “Send my best regards to _the boys_ , won’t you?”

“ _Of course_ , Mother,” Asami says sweetly then bows. 

Once they’re out of sight, she dives into the passenger seat of the touring car. She turns on the radio to listen to Shiro Shinobi’s live broadcast from the arena. “Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last-minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks.”

“Could they have pulled someone from another team?” Reng Ha asks.

“No,” Asami shakes her head as they pull away from the skyscraper. “It’s not allowed.”

“You've gotta be kidding me!” The live broadcast continues, “she's the Avatar folks, playing in a Pro-bending match!”

Reng Ha side-glances at a stunned Asami. “I...I…we should hurry…”

Shiro Shinobi goes on, “The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers. They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue. And boy does she need it!”

Asami hands fold together on her lap, bouncing lightly from her jittery knee. The flow of traffic only further increases her tension as it decides to be unmerciful.

“Go!” Reng Ha commands as they finally pull up to the sidewalk of the peninsula’s long pathway. “I’ll find you after.”

Asami jumps out of the car and carefully rushes to the entrance; reporters stalk the grounds, waiting for the city’s elites or a glimpse of the reigning champs. Her ink, long waves hide her face as she flashes her pass to security, and politely refuses their escort to her father’s private viewing box. Once out of sight around a corner, she sprints to the locker room. Heels click on the gold-trimmed, polished floors.

The stadium roars with applause and cheering as she enters the locker room. Three of the four score bulbs are lit red. The Fire Ferrets are the last team standing. She leans against the railing, trying to catch her breath. Her ankles throb from the ridiculous heeled shoes, but she bounces and waves her arms wide to try and grab the brothers’ attention.

Bolin gestures to the crowd. Their cheers grow louder. Their replacement waterbender-no... _the Avatar_ walks over to him for a glorious high-five. Mako standing off to the side joins them. For a moment, Asami panics.

_Please don’t chew her out, not in front of all these people!_

When they turn to step onto the extending platform, Asami is graced with a rare sight:

Mako is smiling.

_No...wait-_

As the platform reaches close to the locker room, she sees it’s a very specific smile; a smirk...a _flirtatious_ smirk. One that has the water tribe girl visibly flushed; granted she just finished-and won-her first Pro-Bending match. The high of which must have brought the twinkle to her eyes as she catches a glimpse of Asami against the railing. 

Round eyes almost too vibrant for the savior of the world. Excited. Curious. The same blue of the custom hotrod Asami once built for a Northern Water Tribe client. A clear, bright ocean; crashing waves lifting up bits from the seafloor; subtle specks of greens and reflective silvers. Framed by generous lashes and strong cheekbones.

The Fire Ferrets step off the platform and cross into the locker room.

Asami bows low to her and says, “Avatar, it’s an honor to meet you. Thank you for filling in for the team.”

“Oh,” her smoky voice rolls from her throat, “ _Uh_...thanks? Are... you one of Bolin’s fans?”

Asami makes a mental note on the way Mako chuckles as he says, “Korra, this is our friend Asami Sato, she used to help Bolin and me when we first started competing.”

_Conveniently leaving out the part where we dated for a bit._

“Wait.” Korra steps back and looks between the two other teenagers then points at the heiress. “ _Sato_? You mean like Satomobiles?”

“Yeah,” Asami automatically smiles, “my dad’s greatest invention.”

“No way that’s awesome!”

She bows again. “Thank you. So Avatar-”

“Just Korra is fine,” she cuts in with an embarrassed grin.

“Oh-well Korra, does this mean you’ve joined the team?”

“I-”

“Duh,” Bolin snorts and slings an arm around the girl’s shoulder, “she's a natural!”

“We can run basic field drills at practice, but other than that I’d say you’ve already proven you’re Fire Ferret material,” Mako adds through his smirk as he removes his padded gloves at his locker.

Korra’s cool brown cheeks and nose flush as her gaze is trapped in the corner of the firebender’s lips. She returns a cocky grin, “I’m in.”

_That’s a disaster waiting to happen…_

“But,” the Avatar cringes, “I’m gonna have to change and head back to Air Temple Island before Master Tenzin sends some of the White Lotus sentries after me.”

“Woah, woah! You aren’t gonna celebrate with us,” Bolin drops his arm and pouts at her.

She sighs, “No sorry, I’m in enough trouble as it is.” She juggles her borrowed helmet between her hands as she grimaces, “I sort of ruined one of the Air Nomad relics during training. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully.”

“Did you need a ride to the docks?” Asami politely asks, ending her silence thus far.

“Oh, well... I just...kinda _swim_ back and forth.” Her wrist flicks awkwardly and her skin flushes again. “Thanks though. See you around maybe?” 

Bolin wrestles his brother into another celebratory badger-mole hug as she exits the room.

“Korra, wait,” Asami softly calls after her. 

Korra stops at the door to the women’s’ restroom while removing her gloves. “What’s up?”

“Look,” Asami starts then gently nudges her past the door, away from potential prying eyes and nosey ears. Her conscious battles between being respectful towards the Avatar and defending the only two friends she has in the city, “You seem like a good person, but I’m worried your Avatar duties might have to come first over the team.” She grows defensive but maintains a softness to her voice. “This tournament means everything to the boys. If anything were to happen where you couldn’t be there for them-”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Korra sulks against the sink counter as she confesses, “Master Tenzin and the police chief don’t want me doing anything remotely “Avatar-ish” in the city.”

Asami scrunches up her face in surprise. “That… doesn’t make sense.” 

Korra gives her a “yeah-no-kidding” look then shoves her hands in her pant pockets and shuffles her feet. “I think they’re too afraid I’ll mess things up. Pointless, if I’m not even allowed to do anything!”

“I’m sorry,” Asami sincerely admits, “I didn’t know.” 

The Avatar shrugs casually. “It’s alright, you’re protective of them, I get it-I mean I’ve never had friends, but I get it. Actually, that’s not true; I have Naga and I’m super protective of her-well her more so of me, maybe it’s about equal protectiveness...” She clears her throat when she realizes she’s rambling. 

The heiress giggles softly. A pang of guilt pierces her heart. “Isn’t Councilman Tenzin working around the bender and non-bender problems?” she asks then warmly suggests, “I have a friend who’s coming back to the city in a few weeks who might be able to help with that. I could introduce you to her.”

Korra perks up. “ _Seriously?!_ If it gets me out of my boring training, I’ll try anything.”

“Great.” Asami flashes a brilliant smile. “I’ll try to call her and maybe we can set up a date.”

“Oh, sure...yeah-” the bathroom lights highlight Korra’s dewy forehead “-a date would be cool.”

“Then I’ll see you soon, Korra,” she promises and returns to the brothers. 

She’s nearly trampled by a group of screaming young girls with cartoon images of Bolin and Pabu faces painted on their shirts. A few security guards run after them and herd them away. 

“Bolin,” Asami laughs when she reenters the locker room, “you’ve got to keep your fan mob under control!”

“Well,” the cocky earthbender purrs as he slicks back his hair, “sounds like my people need me. Catch you two later.”

“Don’t go breaking so many hearts,” she teases. _Speaking of which…_

She turns to Mako stripping off the top layer of his uniform. “Please tell me you aren’t going to go after her.” 

He snorts, “ _who_?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you talked to Korra or the way she looked at you.”

“Aw, come on Asami. _Me_? Going after the _Avatar_? You can’t be serious-”

“I seriously won’t pretend to know exactly how your brain works.” She crosses her arms and leans against the wall. “Besides, we promised not to lie to each other when we decided to stay friends, remember?"

Mako shuts his locker and stares at the ceiling. His tongue runs quickly over his bottom lip then he says, “Look, my priorities haven’t changed. I’m still looking out for me and Bo.” He walks away from the locker to lean against the table. “And if the Avatar can help, so be it.”

“How far were you going to take it with her?! Whatever happened to wanting to do things the right way?”

“The opportunity presented itself so why not?!”

“Because I know that’s not the type of person you are anymore!” Asami shouts. “Or so I thought…” She inhales and turns her eyes to the floor. “Why did you lie to Bolin about the apartment?”

He runs a hand over the back of his neck as he sighs. “I didn’t want to be a charity case anymore. I...I need to do this my own way.”

“And the Avatar’s part of it?” Asami counters. She sighs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your night. I’m just worried you might do something you’ll regret later.”

He avoids looking at her. “I’m not your problem to worry about anymore Asami,” he says low. Two of Pro-bending officials come looking for him.

Asami walks towards the doorway, pausing at the threshold and says, “Congratulations on the match. Good luck in the tournament.”

* * *

Back in the workshop, Asami straps on the adjusted gauntlet and points her hand at Reng Ha wearing his old metalbender police armor. 

“Ready?” she warns.

He jerks a nod and braces himself. She snaps her hand into a fist. Two small prongs fire out of the middle knuckle and attach themselves to the surface of his breastplate. After a few seconds, they release a wave of electricity that sends the retired officer buckling to his knees. Asami skids across the floor in a panic to remove the devices. Reng Ha grunts as he slowly gets back up on his feet.

“I don’t think getting electrocuted is part of the police retirement plan,” a soft and warm teasing voice erases the tension. 

Asami turns to the doorway and faces a shorter girl about her age; warm sandy skin tanner against the pale peach coat folded over her arms; a bright cheeky smile she’s missed for the past two years. 

“Hanai!? My gosh, I-I almost didn’t recognize you. You look amazing!” Asami gushes and squeezes her friend.

The two girls hug as the veteran metalbender gets out of his slightly scorched armor. He bends it back onto the mannequin and says, “I take it that’ll be all the testing for today Miss. Sato?”

“Might be all the testing you could actually take Reng Ha,” Hanai giggles and pulls out of Asami’s hug. He bows to both girls before leaving them to their reunion. 

“I got your letter the other day,” Asami says, “you said you wouldn’t be here for another two weeks. How long have you been back?”

Hanai slides onto one of the rear fenders of Asami’s black and red hotrod, scrunches up her stubby nose, and timidly says, “a few days…I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been trying to keep up with all of Dad’s clients.”

“Oh right,” Asami’s voice drops as she takes off her work gloves. “No, I understand. How’s he doing?”

“The doctor said he should be on bed rest so...frustrated _and_ cranky.”

“And you?”

“Overwhelmed,” she sighs. Her temporary tired expression fades to another beaming smile. “But I can’t wait to get back to work. I guess the meetings have been held in secret now.”

“Yeah-” Asami tosses her gloves onto the stool “-you have the Equalists to thank for that.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Hanai grumbles, “but they aren’t the only ones with concerns for equality, just the loudest.” 

“Maybe you should lay low with the whole “equality” talk…”

“And continue ignoring the problems like the council does?” her friend challenges. “Something needs to change, Asami and if the Equalists are getting people talking then I don’t see why it’s a bad thing!”

“They’ve gotten aggressive lately.”

“Towards who?” Hanai rolls her eyes and scoffs, “the Triads? Like if that’s the worst thing in the world.”

Asami arches her brows and chuckles, “It’s nice to see you haven’t changed…”

Hanai opens her mouth then shuts it. She picks at the threads of one of her coat’s brass buttons and apologizes, “I’m sorry, the neighbors had a lot to say and I don’t think I can ignore it this time. But, this isn’t how I wanted our reunion to be.” She hops off the car and checks out the parts scattered across the workbench. “I’d ask how your project is coming along but I take it Reng Ha would say it's _shockingly_ effective.”

“A little _too_ effective,” Asami sighs. “I’ll have to turn the voltage down-technically, the amperage…"

"Sure…" Hanai muses. “Would smiling and nodding be worse than telling you straight out I have no idea what you just said?"

Asami laughs, “whoops, I forget you're still living in Avatar Aang's time."

“ _Mhmm_ ," Hanai arches a brow and pouts. “So what else is new?" She curls her lip as she asks, "how’d round two go with the _ex_?”

“We...tried.”

A few seconds pass before Hanai gags, “ _Ugh_ …let me guess, you told him “it’s not you, it’s me” right?”

“Well-”

“Asami!”

“We worked better as friends.”

Hanai snorts, mumbling, “ _after the money stopped coming in_ -”

“That’s not fair to him,” Asami points her wrench at her. “You know I was, _sort of_ , using him too.”

Her friend looks disappointed as she mutters, “and yet somehow manage to stay friends.”

“I got really invested in the team and they were so happy and you know Bolin’s a sweetheart and Mako’s a great guy...when he wants to be.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Hanai turns away to run her hand on the leather upholstery of the car. Her mouth twists as she bites the inside of her lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Asami says softly, “I know he never really meant any of the things he said about you and Tahno.” Her friend shifts at the sound of her ex-boyfriend’s name. “But he really can be _a great person_ , Hanai.”

“Enough that you gave him another chance apparently,” she pouts.

“Well... _my best friend_ did leave the city without saying goodbye-” Hanai’s eyes snap up at her “-I didn’t mean...I know it was hard for you.” 

“I’m over it,” she sniffs, “just wish everyone would be too.”

“Fair enough,” Asami says. She’s not entirely convinced, but she doesn’t press the issue. “By the way, how would you like to meet the Avatar?”

Hanai blinks then curls her nose. “Isn’t she... still in training? I mean no one’s even heard much about her.”

“True, but she’s interested in doing work around the city and I told her you would be a good way to start.”

Hanai’s quiet, likely chewing on herself again as she thinks it over. “I guess so.”

“Excuse the interruption, Miss Sato,” Reng Ha says from the door, “Your mother has arrived...as well as Chief Beifong."

A worried look passes between the two young ladies. They hurry out of the workshop behind Reng Ha. A police airship hovers above the entrance of the mansion. The estate's security forces heavily patrol the grounds. The trio bursts through the foyer to find Yasuko and her head of security speaking with the police chief. “Mom,” Asami questions, “what’s going on?”

Chief Beifong cups her hands behind her back and says, “I’m sorry Miss Sato, but one of the Triads has stolen a shipment."

“How is this even possible?!” her mother demands. “I’ve increased security on all of our ships and double at the shipyard!”

“We suspect someone under the employment of the estate may have tipped off one of the Triads about the new police equipment being shipped. I’d like to have my officers question some of your staff, Mrs. Sato.”

“What can we do to help?" Asami asks.

“Nothing,” her mother objects. “Leaves this to us, my darling. Why don’t you girls get ready for dinner.”

“But-”

“Asami!” Mrs. Sato snaps at her. A few loose strands of her mother’s chignon tremble as her voice quivers, “ _please_...if-if it’s the Triads, I want you to stay safe-” her eyes flick to Hanai “-both of you.”

Asami clutches her friend's hand and holds her protest. “Okay, Mom.”

“We’ll be in Mr. Sato’s study,” Hanai says to Mrs. Sato. She tilts her head to her dear friend. “We can listen to records and have dinner in there like we used to when we were kids.”

Asami smiles then she and Hanai ascend the stairs to the room, hand in hand like used to when they were younger. 

_If only we could have stayed kids..._

* * *

A Few Years Ago...

* * *

_“So, what are we doing to the car today Daddy?” Asami sat on her father’s revolving stool, swinging her little legs out to the tempo of the music coming from a phonogram. Her baggy overalls swished as the material brushed against her seat’s metal legs. She swiped away a stray dark curl that had escaped her low ponytail from bouncing._

_Hiroshi lined up a few tools across his workbench. He wore a set of overalls and a work shirt to match his little girl, “Today, we’re going to assemble the brakes.”_

_Asami hopped off the stool to tiptoe around the brake parts her father aligned on the floor near their project car; a four-seater hotrod they began working on a few years ago. Hiroshi picked a few pieces from the assembled parts and crouched at one end of the front axle._

_“Do you remember what these are?” He asked, holding up the parts._

_Asami nodded. “The brakes shoes,” she peppy voice whistled through the gaps of her missing baby teeth._

_“That’s right! See the darker part here,” he held them out for her, “this is the actual pad of the break. The one with the shorter pad goes facing the front of the car. And the larger one faces the rear.” He dropped to a creaky knee to hold it against the backing plate. “Now I’ll need you to bring over the pin.”_

_Asami spun on her heeled booties to look over the parts. ‘Hmm, he said it almost looks like a nail...got it!’_

_She crouched down next to her father as he motioned with his chin and said, “the pin has to go through both these holes. Next, we need one of the short springs and the locking washer.”_

_“To hold the pin to the car?” She was almost unsure of asking. But her father had always encouraged her to speak; there was no shame in being corrected if you were still learning._

_“So the pin holds the brake shoes to the car.”_

_“Okay.”_

_After he finished that step, he shifted away from the axle. “Your turn. I’ll hold up the shoe for you.”_

_She was a bit timid to start, but after taking her time to remember the order of the parts, Asami completed her task._

_“Now, we install the cross springs across the two brakes shoes.”_

_“Hence the name,” Asami giggled._

_Hisohi’s dark mustache twitched as he chuckled, "Correct. But I’ll take this step as you need a bit more hand strength for it."_

_Asami's lips twisted. “Could I try?”_

_“If you think you can, but don’t hurt yourself, alright?”_

_He shows her how to place the spring by stretching it open then hands the piece to her. She tries but gives up after a few seconds so Hiroshi does it for her. The music on the radio changes to one of the company’s new commercials for the Satomobiles, calling it his greatest invention yet._

_“Is it really your greatest invention, Daddy?”_

_“Not even close," he snickered and picked her up to sit her down on the stool._

_“Is it...the race car?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“The airships?"_

_“Still no.”_

_“Then what is it?!”_

_Hiroshi wipes away the grease from Asami’s hands and gently swipes the speck of dust on her nose. “You.”_

_“But I’m not a car!” she laughs._

_“No,” he chuckled, “but you are my dearest creation.” He held out his hand for hers; t_ _hick calloused fingers, over-worked from the years spent in this shop, swallowed the tiny hand. “Now, let’s get you changed for your slumber party.”_

_Father and daughter left the safety of their workshop to face whatever glittery and frothy pink festivities her mother had planned to celebrate her eighth birthday._


	5. Now Enters the Illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last character intro.
> 
> Oh boy...Alright, so this was nerve-wracking for me. I know A LOT of people aren't fans of original characters, but I honestly felt like a character "arc-type" was missing from the new Team Avatar. 
> 
> Spoiler Free tidbit - this version of Amon is a much older gentleman (a bit older than Tenzin or Lin) and has more of the traditional Water Tribe features (dark hair/brown skin) meaning Hanai has mixed heritage features.
> 
> Enjoy?  
> -E.K.

HANAI

* * *

A lone Equalist sits behind at a littered, old wooden desk in a cramped impromptu office; back to the metal sliding door. A dark, tinted gasmask lies on the desk next to a Future Industries Personal Voice Recorder. She clears her throat then presses the recording button.

"Entry number forty-seven. It’s the fifteenth of the Pig month, one-hundred and seventy AG and Avatar Korra’s the talk of the town. Her name’s been on everyone’s tongue the past few weeks. We're on edge. 

“No one knows what Amon is planning...not even me. But I assume he’ll target the Triads first; the lowest ring of the city’s bender oppression.”

A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she leans forward on her elbows. “When I was a little girl, I wanted to believe bending made our world better-” her voice turns bitter “-but you don’t have to look very far in the history books to see that wasn’t always the case. 

“Even after the Hundred Year War, the reign of bending terror never really went away; it just looks different now. A suddenly collapsed mining shaft putting a competitor out of business. A crime scene suspiciously washed clean of any condemning evidence.”

A short puff escapes her nose as she curls her lip. “At least when a firebender has caused a crime it’s painfully obvious. Though, it’s much easier to pin a crime on one.

“Thankfully, the only airbenders in the world are a councilman and his two daughters; all of which are deeply rooted in the traditional pacifist ways of their predecessors. Maybe because they could have been the most dangerous benders of all.”

A short strand of hair flutters against her temple from the gentle breeze of the small metal fan resting on the corner of her desk. The device continues recording. “ind, like rain, can erode the strongest mountains. A sailor can call the seas his home if the winds allow him to. And fire? Everyone knows oxygen is one of the crucial elements of keeping a flame alive.” 

The bitterness returns, fades, shifting to fear. “So what does that mean for those of us who can not call on these elements? Those of us who are at their mercy? Benders have already proven they see us as inferior; easy to control and to be controlled. Avatar Aang may have stopped the war, but the one between the two peoples is just beginning-”

Knock. 

Knock.

Her hand shoots up to stop the recording and pull the dark hood of her uniform tight against her face. She slides some paperwork and a couple of files on top of the device then slips on her gasmask. 

“Yes?” she calls out; her voice distorted by the modified breathing filters.

The sliding door hinge squeals. Heavy boots click against the concrete floor. Her visitor stopped after a few steps. She tilts her head to acknowledge them.

“Illusionist,” her visitor says, “Amon requests your presence in his office, ma'am.” 

“Understood, Lieutenant. I’ll be out in a moment.”

His boots click against the floor as he leaves. The door latches shut with a low snap. She unburies the voice recorder and removes the partially used tape, regarding it woefully. Another time then. 

The Illusionist gathers her belongings-a few letters and a logbook-before stepping out of her office. She and Amon’s second-in-command walk down the narrow corridors. Wires run along the walls; used for intercepting police radios and wire-telecommunication between them and the United Republic Forces. 

_Wish we could do something about the smell._ Her office might be the smallest one, but at least it's the cleanest as far as being free of rust and mold goes. 

They take a corner. The taste of mildew on the concrete walls is strong enough to siphon through her mask’s filters. Some chips of old paints fall off a set slightly rusty stairs with each descending step. They pass the printing room; hooded workers mass-producing images of Amon on flyers and posters. The scent of fresh paper and ink seeps into the corridor, temporarily clearing her sinuses of the mold. 

“By tomorrow, they should be distributed to the movement’s public recruiters,” she reports to the Lieutenant. 

“And be at every city corner,” he adds, his rough voice vibrating on the concrete.

After a few more turns and several flights of stairs, they reach the main floor of the Equalist Headquarters.

Nowhere near as prestigious as it sounds; they claimed the abandoned tunnel systems under the city. After airships, trolleys, and cars became the most popular methods of travel, the council decided to retire the old railway. Miles of tracks, storage spaces, and an intricate telecommunications system was tossed away. The movement is all too grateful to repurpose them. 

The main floor was previously a workshop for the railcars; a massive open space where the bulk of their forces gather. A few vehicles park in the docks; motorcycles and trucks. The newest batch of recruits hops out the back of a truck and file into a side storage space now used as an orientation room. Sparks fly from the welders working on the Future Industries tech brought in the night before. A unit of chi blockers off in the corner spar to hone their skills. The Illusionist’s lithe gait falls silent as she and the Lieutenant cut through the rows of paired combatants.

“Watch your footing. Faster strikes,” she stops to correct a pair then steps back to allow them to make the corrections. “Better. Much better.”

The two continue up the stairs to Amon’s office. Appropriately, an overseer’s office; a large glass window included for overseeing his workers. The radio operator, at his desk by the window, replays the daily recording of the new Avatar’s first public appearance.

“She’s already selling lies to the people,” the Illusionist mutters to her fellow officer as they approach their commander.

“That will be enough for this evening,” his deep voice reverberates from behind his desk. The recording stops. 

Amon sits at his desk, skimming over some files. The Illusionist rests her belongings on an empty side table and silently watches him work. His covered face, tinted green by her goggles, flutters across the paperwork. The wooden mask doesn’t lift as he addresses her. “What have you learned, Illusionist?” 

“Miss Sato has met the Avatar,” she says quietly. When the mask doesn’t respond, she continues. “She believes the Avatar could bring balance back to the city.”

Amon flips through a few more files, writing on one then sliding them back over to the Lieutenant. “And what do you believe?”

“What does it matter what I believe if you’ve said she poses a threat to the movement.”

The wooden mask glances up at her. “You are my eyes and ears in the city. And one of my officers.” The Lieutenant stands up straighter when Amon motions to him. The mask speaks again. “Your beliefs are as valuable to the movement as my own. As are those of all of our members. For it is only here where we are truly equal.”

 _Where’s your podium, old man?_ Her thoughts playfully tease.

The Illusionist is thankful her gasmask hides her brief smile. A lie has never crossed between the leader of the Equalist movement and his spy so she questions, “Isn’t that what Avatars are supposed to do; keep the balance? If what Miss Sato believes is true, wouldn’t that make the Avatar a potential ally instead?”

Amon runs his thumb over the edge of a file and says, “of the world as a whole, yes...but not our reality.” He stands to face the map, hands clasped behind his back. “They don’t concern themselves with the day to day problems of everyday citizens...which is why we must.”

“But this is a new Avatar,” his spy counters in a neutral tone. “Someone born in our reality, maybe she can change things for the better.”

“For the benefit of whom?” He turns to face her again. “You know first hand the power held over non-benders.” Her gloved hand twitches from the chill prickling her neck. Her commander is apologetic as he says, “That is something no Avatar can ever fix.”

Her voice lingers with uncertainty. “Avatar Aang tired...”

“Yes, and how is the city fairing?” 

_It’s a ticking time-bomb._

She doesn’t say it out loud. He knows. They all know. Amon’s pale tinted eyes scan the Illusionist’s mask. He never could read her underneath it. Not as well as he can without it. His shoulder sag with a steady breath.

“Lieutenant,” Amon instructs his second-in-command, “you will be given command of the forces as well as ensuring all further training of our chi blockers.”

 _What?!_ “The chi blockers are my priority,” The Illusionist objects.

“Your mission has changed. You now have a new priority.” 

_Wait. He can’t be serious._

“You want me… to go after the Avatar? That’s impossible!”

“Sir, she’s an incredibly dangerous target,” the Lieutenant breaks his silence. “We can’t take her head-on.”

“We cannot and we will not,” their commander agrees. “There are other ways to bring her down. One of which she has proven to be doing a fine job of herself.”

The Illusionist crosses her arms. Her eyes flick to the newspaper clippings bordering the map on the wall.

“The Avatar is young and inexperienced on how this new era functions,” he says as he picks up a newspaper from a pile on a crate and skims the front page. “How surprising.” He tosses it on his desk; folded open to the sport’s section. “The Fire Ferrets must be lucky to have such a powerful bender with them now.”

The Illusionist’s arms slump to her sides. Amon stands straighter and in a stern voice dismisses the low-ranking Equalists in their presence.

When the door clicks, Hanai rips off her mask. “I can’t pull Asami into this! You promised!”

“This is the clearest path.”

She grips his desk and hisses, “ _you know I can find another way_!”

“It’s a necessary evil, my dear-” the facade slips “-I’m sorry.”

The mask would have hidden the desperation in her eyes. She’s already keeping so much hidden from her friend.

_But, this will be for the greater good, won’t it?_

She says nothing as she bobs her head in a nod. 

Amon raises his chin by a fraction. “Good,” he says, “keep yourself open to any opportunities to learn more about our new guest.”

His spy nods again, straps on her persona, collects her belongings and leaves the headquarters. It’s just past one in the morning by the time Hanai gets home. Her head hums from the troubled thoughts that followed her from the headquarters. _Asami was never supposed to be involved! I can’t! I won’t!_

_...I’ll have to._

She buries the thoughts alongside the rest of her secret persona under the loose floorboard beneath her bed. The radiator by the window whistles as she grabs a few things to bathe. She cranks the hot water knob over until it can’t go any farther. Plumes of thick steam swirl up from the tub so she checks to make sure it’s right. Her knuckles and fingertips are pink when she pulls back. Perfect.

She strips down and sinks to the bottom of the tub, letting her body cook. After a little while, she stretches her toes then hugs her tan reddish knees to her chest. There are about ten more minutes before the water becomes a revolting lukewarm so she shrugs herself clean and quickly leaves the tub. Her warm peach robe blocks away most of the chilly air, but what little of her is exposed isn’t enough to bother her. 

The air outside the bathroom, however, hits her with a frosty slap. So she sucks in a breath and retreats to the safety of her private inferno.

Only to be met by the Lieutenant entering her bedroom from the window. 

Caught, he snaps to attention. “My apologies, miss,” he says low with undying respect and loyalty. 

“Why are you here?” she uses every ounce of willpower to keep her voice calm, masking the violent storm brewing in her lungs. He takes a step. Instinct reacts and she steps back. His heavy boots click against the floor as he crosses the room to an off-white writing desk.

She doesn’t move. Skin clammy. Breathing shallow. Vision blurry. 

A high-pitched ringing blocks whatever words his soundless lips said, but a crinkling sound tickles her ears. Wrapping paper? No, wax paper. Her ears manage to recognize the sound of rustling wax paper. 

The Lieutenant backs away to the far corner of the room.

Minutes might as well have been centuries before Hanai returns to the world. Her eyes flick over to the table. There next to a photograph of her mother rests a generous bouquet of Panda Lilies; the rarest flowers from the Earth Kingdom; white and black petals in full bloom with rich green and yellow centers. According to her father, they were her mother’s favorite flowers. 

And now hers. 

“A gift, from Amon. It’s your birthday, miss,” the Lieutenant says.

She stares at the wall. Her voice is distant as she mouths. “Thank you.”

He moves slow and cautious as he slips back through the window down and disappears into the dark, early morning. The cold breeze that oozed through as he left snapped her back to the present. 

Her scalp throbs. Slender, trembling fingers brush through the few knots in her damp hair. She twists some of the strands together into a rushed braid to mimic her mother’s from the photo; the only one of her among the few photos in the house that isn’t of Hanai as a child or her father shaking hands with new business partners. 

She unties her robe, drapes it over one of the bedposts, and crawls under the covers; soft, heavy, and mercifully suffocating. The thrumming of her heart echoes in her ears. Almost enough to muffle the sound of her neighbors.

Mrs. Cho, in the building to the left, must have her daughter and son-in-law visiting with their newborn son as someone tries to hush his high-pitched crying. There’s a newlywed couple on the second floor. Most nights they argue over the layout of their apartment or one blames the other for lacking in communication. Tonight they sound like how one would expect alone newlyweds to. Mr. Huan on the third likes to sleep with a record playing; cellos and violins blended with flutes and erhu. Maybe to block them out. Or give them an ambiance.

She doesn't mind the noises. Her neighbors are real people; people she cares for. _They may not think we can change the city for the better, but I’ll still fight for them._ As if to enforce her sentiment, a police siren wails down the street. Followed by two more. She flips onto her side to stare at the city’s night sky. 

And then she waits for it: the reminder of what she wants to protect her neighbors from. 

Anticipation makes the little hairs on her golden sandy arm rise.

The air goes still and a sudden streak of blue violently pierces the sky, followed by the sickening crack of the firebender’s lightning. They strike again. Quicker. More desperate. Then it stops when the cops finally catch up to them. 

Or they got away like they usually did. 

Mrs. Cho’s grandson wails at the sound. His mother soothes him with the old saying of “it's the spirits playing in the clouds”-the weather’s natural lightning. _Somedays I swear I can’t tell the difference._

If only the saying was true. How simple would it be to accept getting struck down by lightning because of the weather, instead of by one of the triads? The cowards only go after non-benders. Mr. Huan’s son who got crushed by an earthbender’s stone pillars when he pulled someone over for a bad headlight. Or Mrs. Cho, who Hanai was sure would enjoy having her daughter visit not because she fears her mother will drown herself in the tub to join her husband, murdered by a waterbender sinking his fishing boat.

A natural disaster would be easier to accept killing you than your “fellow citizens”. 

Mrs. Cho’s daughter hums an old Earth Kingdom nursery, soothing her child to sleep. And incidentally, the lonely, motherless girl next door.

* * *

The smell of burning food wakes her several hours later. A crash comes from the kitchen underneath her room. Followed by some colorful language she was unaware her father used. _Don’t burn the house down old man, I just got here._ Hanai laughs to herself then stretches; toes and finger pointing to the ends of the bed; a few knuckles pop, releasing a wonderful wave of pure bliss. 

Without thinking, she touches her bare feet to the floor. A nauseating chill splits through her. She chokes on a gulp of air and reaches under her bed for her slippers.

_Breathe! The heat just hasn’t come on yet._

Feet secured in the comfort of fabric, her heart rate, and breathing slow. Small, painful, curved lines on her thighs mark where her nails dug into flesh. She stands up slowly, testing her legs then hurries to her desk to clutch the panda lilies. Soft. Delicate. She sets them back down and changes out of her short sleeping gown; a hand-me-down from Asami and dresses in more of her friend's old clothes. 

When she walks downstairs, Amon is in the kitchen, back to her, working the stove. He slows his stirring when the chair scrapes across the floor as Hanai takes a seat at the kitchen table. Seeing her father dressed in his day clothes is what she imagines she’d feel like if a talking unagi did stand up at Takushi’s. 

_Would it wear a fake mustache? I bet it would. How would suspenders work on a giant sea eel?_ Her giggle is low and soft. 

“I thought I’d let you sleep in,” he smiles at her.

She tucks her knees up to her chest and instinctively wraps her arms around herself. Her voice is smaller than she wants it to be as she says, “the floors were cold.” He pauses then quickly whips around to face her; aged, wrinkled face stone hard as he tries to read his daughter’s stoic expression. She shakes her head when he moves to the table. “I’m fine. It passed rather quickly.”

He understands better than to dwell on it and changes the subject. “What did you think of the flowers?”

“Lovely.” She smiles to herself, but it disappears as she grumbles, “did you have to send _him_?”

“The poor Lieutenant is trying to make amends.” 

“For being creepy?”

“ _For failing me_...”

The two are quiet for a moment before Hanai chuckles lightly. “Honestly, I’m surprised the lilies didn’t _wilt_ when he touched them.”

“ _Goodness_ ,” her father’s shoulders relax as he stirs a pot, “I don’t remember being this moody when I turned twenty.”

“Maybe because you don’t remember it, Old Man.”

He hums and scoops a portion of rice into a serving bowl and sets it on the table behind him. “Well, I wanted to apologize.” He motions to the cooking. “A lapse in forethought.”

“An apology you're burning,” she teases and gets up from her seat to grab her mother’s cooking apron from its hook and tie it around her waist.

“That bad?” He grumbles and steps away from the stove, allowing her to save their kitchen. 

On one of the rear burners, a mushroom and onion soup simmers safely. It would have been a disaster if he had burned the scallion and platypus egg pancake; it’s their favorite. She flips it over, giving it a few more minutes on the other side to crisp up to their liking. Then everything is sliced, poured, and transferred to plates and bowls. 

The doorbell rings. The scratchy voice of the nosey neighbor calls out a greeting through the door.

“ _Uh oh_ ,” Amon taunts and raises an eyebrow at his daughter.

“ _Please no_ ,” she groans, “it’s _way_ too early.” 

“It’s eleven in the morning, my dear.” He grabs his cane and slips out of the kitchen with a wicked grin. 

“You can’t-it’s my birthday!”

But his purred greeting already comes down from the end of the hall. “Good morning, Ms. Yi.” 

Hanai sets breakfast on the table and clicks her chopsticks in a silent threat. _Now you’ve done it, Old Man, I’m taking all the crunchy bits and you can’t stop me!_

“Oh, Mr. Guo,” their neighbor dips her voice into a nauseating sultry tone as she drawls, “I am so sorry about any noise my Pai Sho club made might’ve last night-” 

_How do you make noise playing a board game? It’s Pai Sho for crying out loud?!_

“I made some egg custards to make it up to you and your sweet little girl. Oh, I am so glad she’s back to take care of you, Mr. Guo." 

_Laying it on thick today huh?_

“It’s not a problem Ms. Yi,” her father assures their neighbor, “and I’m grateful she’s returned to the city.”

Hanai reluctantly leans in her chair to let her neighbor see her. “Oh goodness sweetie, don’t you look lovely today,” the woman's scratchy voice raises an octave.

“Hello Ms. Yi,” Hanai responds with a plastered smile.

“This is a wonderful gift,” Amon says and raises the tin of food, “and an incredible coincidence as it’s her birthday.”

_Traitor._

“No, it’s not!?” She claps her hands together and cackles like a donkey. “Oh honey, we should celebrate! I can have all the girls from my club come over and do a girls’ night!” 

“I have plans with Miss Sato today. I’m sorry,” Hanai lies through her teeth. 

“Aw, some other time then. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

“Likewise,” her father grins. He returns to the table; smug-faced with the gift in hand and finishes his breakfast while Hanai fumes over her food. 

“You know she’ll be back in like an hour,” she huffed.

“Then you best scurry along, little sugar glider.”

Hanai pushes away what’s left of her breakfast and grabs her coat and shoes. Outside, the Lieutenant in day clothes leans against his car; a first model deep blue Satomobile. She lowers her face to avoid his gaze. Her fingers fumble with the brass buttons of her coat as she descends the front steps. 

“Good morning,” she mumbles to him when she takes the last step.

His gravel-like voice stops her as she walks away. “I can give you a ride to the studio, miss.”

“No-I-” her eyes flash between him and her coat’s disobedient button “-I...was going to walk-or take the trolley…” 

She forgoes the final button and makes the mistake of peeking up at the Lieutenant. His sad eyes trace the outline of her face; eyes the color of a pale sky. “It would be no trouble,” he says as softly as his rough voice allowed.

“So that’s where my old coat ended up,” Asami prods from behind her. Her saving grace climbs out of her family’s touring car. “If you’re free I’ve set up a lunch date with the Avatar.”

“ _No way_ ,” the Lieutenant whistles, “you’ll be working with her, Miss Guo?

“Hopefully,” Hanai shrugs, “that’s the plan at least.” _The reluctant plan._ She looks back to her dearest friend. “I sort of eat already but sure.” She turns back to the Lieutenant with a peppy stage smile. “You wouldn't mind looking after my dad today, would you Mr. Hatu? I think Ms. Yi might come around again and I’d rather not walk in on that when I get back.”

“No, problem, miss.” He bows his head and enters her father’s home.

“Great,” Asami says, her voice tight. “Let’s go.”

Hanai laughs as she follows her into the back of the car, “what is the Avatar impatient or something?”

“...No,” her friend hesitates, “she was at practice. And she was excited about this meeting and might have invited the boys-”

“Boy- _s_? _Plural_?!”

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Asami grimaces, “but I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about. Mako said he’ll be on his best behavior.”

Hanai snorts. “He’s really working hard to _work_ the Avatar over huh?”

“Honestly, I have no damn clue,” Asami sighs.

“It’s whatever.” Hanai grumbles then leans up to the driver seat, “Reng Ha, I hope you're ready to break up a bar fight.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Guo," the retired cop grins smug, "I’ll testify on your behalf.”

* * *

Asami’s chosen restaurant is crowded with the rush of lunch hour by the time they get there. Through the chaos, Hanai makes out a familiar bundle of red fur as it scrambles around his owner’s shoulders. 

Bolin sits with, who she assumes, is the Avatar; a dark-skinned Water Tribe girl, maybe a few years younger than her, a few inches taller too-she can’t be sure-but with a muscle to body fat ratio to make any of the Equalists chi blockers terrified of going toe-to-toe against her. 

_Holy Shu, no “Bat Wings”?! Maybe he decided to be broody somewhere else._

Hanai and Asami weave through the crowds. She curses her height as she gets tripped up a few times then ends up accidentally causing a pair of long legs to trip over her. She automatically takes the blame and scrambles an apology to her victim. “Goodness are you alright? I didn’t see you-I, _oh_ , _it's you_. _Sorry_."

“ _How could you not see me_?!" Asami’s rude, ex-boyfriend whips around to chew out his unknown assailant. Furious ember eyes and ridiculous pointed brows twist as he drops his scowl to her annoyed glare. 

Mako freezes. A streak of angry red flashes across his face. “I was ju-jus-I was, I, uh- _wow_ -", he clears his throat. "Hanai, _is that you_?”

_Yeah, I look different, big deal. That's what being redefined does to people._

“ _Didn’t you know_?” she snarks, “I work here now, would you like to hear our lunch specials for today?”

“Uhh…”

She rolls her eyes and pushes past the towering, dumb firebender, finding Asami with an apologetic grimace on her face. When they reach the table, she introduces her to the Avatar. “Hanai, I’d like you to meet Korra. Korra this is my friend, Hanai.”

“It's nice to finally meet you,” the Avatar smiles, and her sculpted arm shoots out to her. 

Instead of accepting the gesture, Hanai bows low. “Avatar Korra.” She takes a seat at the edge of the booth after Asami slides in next to the Avatar. Mako joins them, taking the next to his brother and across from Hanai. Pabu chirps and hopes off Bolin’s shoulders The little fire ferret stretches around the Avatar, across Asami shoulders, and stops on Hanai’s lap. Then he flops onto his belly and wriggles shamelessly. Hanai giggles, “Hey Pabu.”

The waiter comes to take their drink orders then leaves. Bolin chastises Pabu while he weaves himself through Hanai’s hands. “Well, he definitely missed you.” He smiles and rests his chin on his hand to watch them.

Hanai runs her fingers through comforting scarlet fur. Pabu chirps again and smiles up at the earthbender. “I missed him too.” From the corner of her eye, she thinks she sees his brooding older brother gawking at her, but she ignores it. 

An elderly woman shuffles to the edge of their table and curls her hand at Hanai. “Pardon me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but you must be Tesha’s daughter?”

“Yes, I am.”

“ _Spirits_ , you look so much like your mother.”

A sharp sting pierces her heart. She always hoped so. Hanai dips her chin and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Your father must be so happy to have you back. Will you be taking over the company for him? I’m sure it mustn’t be that difficult with the two of you ladies being born into such grand businesses.” She looks between her and Asami.

“Um, no,” Hanai says, “His health made a bit of a recovery, so I’m only lessening his workload by taking over the RCCO.”

The old woman perks up. “Will there be meetings again?”

“Hopefully,” she smiles.

She cups her hands together and sighs. “ _Oh_ , your mother would be so proud. Well, I just wanted to say hello. You kids enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

They echo out a few thank yous. “Does your dad run a company too?” Korra asks Hanai when the old woman is gone.

“Yes, he invests in a lot of companies and projects around the city.”

“Like my father's,” Asami adds with a radiant and loving smile. “They were friends long before we were born.”

“Is he investing in repairing the theater?" Korra asks then adds in a sympathetic tone, "Bolin said you had an accident a few years ago. I saw what was left of it, are you alright?”

He stutters to correct her but Hanai answers before he can. “No, I wasn't caught in the fire."

“ _Wait_ , what fire?" His brother asks.

“The night after I invited you out to one of the performances, remember?” Asami says to him.

_I doubt you do. You sure remembered my face though. Wonder how long it'll take before 'Butter Face' comes out of your stupid mouth!_

Thankfully, the waiter returns with drinks and takes everyone's food orders before the thought comes out of hers.

_It would have been nice to numb these thoughts for a bit, but it's too early to be drinking._

The same thought hadn't passed the brothers' minds as Bolin got a tall mug of the house beer and Mako ordered his usual obnoxious whiskey.

Korra takes a sip from her virgin drink then asks Hanai. "Are your parents from one of the Water Tribes?" 

"Not, exactly." She stirs her straw to mix the fruit at the bottom of cherry-berry lemonade. "My mother's family was from the Earth Kingdom but my father's parents were from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Mm, that explains why you seem so familiar!" The Water Tribe native snaps her fingers and grins. "Have you ever been?"

Hanai curls her nose as she politely says, "I'm not a fan of the cold."

"True," Asami chuckles, "she spent almost every Winter with her family on Ember Island. She came back recently because of her dad."

"No way! You have family in the Fire Nation?" Bolin squeaks.

"Mhm." Hanai nods when she takes a sip of her drink.

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Mako asks. His voice is curious; not at all surprising if he's digging for dirt he'll toss in her face for whatever damn reason like he used to.

She narrows her eyes at him and replies, " _because you never bothered to ask_?"

"The beaches must be beautiful there," Asami chirps quickly, no doubt feeling her tension. "The postcards you sent me doesn't do them justice, huh?"

"Is it true there's a nude beach?!" Bolin cuts in before she can answer.

The question catches Hanai off guard making her ugly laugh and she sputters her next sip. " _No!_ Where'd you hear that from?!"

"I heard some of the beach girls were extra _ris-kay_." He wriggles his thick eyebrows at her, making her choke on another giggle.

She clears her throat. "I mean some of the swimsuits might be, I guess. Compared to the city, sure, but the island's stuck in a perpetual summer. Everyone would sweat to death if they bundled up."

Korra asks the brothers, "Have you guys ever been?'

Bolin pouts and sighs, "no, shame too, I'm sure I'm missing out on another army of fans."

His brother rolls his eyes. "Our mother said she didn't have family there, so we had no reason to go."

Their waiter and a waitress arrive with food. They pass out the platters, but the waitress stays behind to gush at Hanai. " _Sweet Agni_ , you're Miss Guo! I heard you were back in the city, but I didn't believe it! I'm Ji, I-I tried auditioning for "The Lotus Swan" a few years back?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," Hanai apologizes, "there were a lot of auditions for it."

"No no no, it's okay! I've gotta know, are you reopening the studio?!"

"Uh... probably not. Sorry."

“Oh, okay.” Ji gives them a weak bow and leaves disappointed.

" _La’s fins_ ," the Avatar teases, "are you that famous of a dancer?"

"No, not at all. I was part of the theater since I was a kid so I’ve been in a lot of performances."

It’s all gone. And that little girl with it.

"Pft, don't let'er fool you Korra," Bolin snort and slurps down thick noodles, "this girl right here-" he points a chopstick at her "-is a _beast_!"

Hanai smirks as she chews on a dumpling and rolls her eyes at him.

Mako, annoyed, asks him, "How would you know?"

Asami sighs and says, "He came with me when you didn’t want to go. I tried inviting you countless times but you always made up some excuse."

“I think you called it “ _pointless hopping and twirling_ ” if I remember correctly," Hanai says as she takes another bite and stares daggers at him. The muscles in his jaw flex and his face turns a bright angry red again.

 _Don’t let your face crack from thinkin’ of something clever to say._ She's unimpressed when his jaw relaxes. He pops another a piece of blackened Komodo chicken in his mouth and stares back at her.

The Avatar laughs with her mouthful, “maybe you should come to a game then and see him do some pointless kicking and punching.”

Hanai's wide glass hides her snicker.

“But seriously,” Korra gulps and continues, “you should come to a game. The guys are amazing!”

“Don't bother, she's not a fan _anymore_ ,” the firebender says; subtle wickedness in his voice she pretends to not notice. 

“Aw, how come?” Korra pouts then says, “it's really fun and everyone loves it!”

“Everyone that benefits from bleeding money off the working class,” Hanai counters, “sure.” 

Korra snorts. “Is that your problem with Pro-bending? Sounds like Equalist _garbage_ to me.”

“Is that so?” Hanai remarks her voice a velvet blade. “And here I was under the impression you were interested in working towards the division in the city.” She sets her glass down and folds her fingers around it. “I'm curious, _Korra_ , what your plans are when the season is over? Will you return to your duties? The people desperately need their Avatar.”

Korra puts down her drink and leans back against the booth. “You mean the non-benders who hate benders for _no reason_?” 

“They have their reasons. You just haven’t bothered to listen to them. And isn’t that part of your duty; enacting on the concerns of the people you’re entitled to protect and serve.”

“Hanai,” Asami cautions with a gentle smile, “I’m sure Korra hasn’t gotten around to it yet.”

“ _Oh no_ , I’ve heard your "protestors" at the park.” Korra sneers. “It sounds like they're jealous of benders and are looking for any excuse to be prejudiced-”

_Well...there goes that._

“Man! These dumplings are great, huh?!” Bolin cuts in and passes the platter around in an attempt to keep the peace.

Hanai ignores him and gives the Avatar a venom laced, sweet smile. “They aren't saying you’re all bad people, but since the war, the world has been set up for benders to keep their thumb over the rest of us. Only now do some have the courage to speak out about it.”

“Oh _please_ ,” Korra scoffs and stuffs another dumpling into her mouth that she chomps down and swallows after a few seconds. “Non-benders have been in positions of power; Councilman Sokka, _obviously_!”

“Appointed under extremely rare circumstances,” Hanai counters in a condescending tone, tapping into the Illusionist. “Councilman Sokka had immense influence in part due to his efforts of ending the war, yes, and his efforts rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe and quelling the rebellion in the Fire Nation capital, but let’s not you and I pretend he wasn't your predecessor's _brother-in-law._ "

"Ignore her Korra." Mako raises his ridiculous angled brow as he looks down his nose at Hanai. "She's only making a big deal out of the benders because she got dumped by one. That's why you've been gone from the city for the past two years, ain't that right?"

_Fuck you Ash-maker!_

She regrets the slur as soon as it crosses her mind and clamps down on her tongue to keep from spitting it out. She fought against people using the term towards all Fire Nation descendants, but that was before. Still...he didn't deserve it. _You're just being your asshole self, aren't you?_

Asami sighs. "Mako..."

“ _Bro_ ,” Bolin says quietly, “that was below the belt.” 

He ignores them. “Better yet, he's a _Pro-bender_ , and one of the reigning _champs_!”

Hanai flinches. Korra snaps at her, “Wow, are you really going to be that petty about it? Maybe you're not interested in stopping the city’s division?”

Asami snaps back. “Korra, you don’t know what you're talking about!”

Hanai recovers and stands, calm fury in her eyes as she stares down the firebender and his new ambitious conquest. “You know, I'm _impressed_ you've kept your “rule” of not dating fangirls for so long." Her eyes flick to Korra then back to him, "looks like you've hit the jackpot now.” 

She turns to Korra. “Ever since I was a little girl I believed in the Avatar. I thought you'd be different. But,” her voice is heavy with spite, “since you've both proven to be so good at _disappointing_ people, maybe you deserve each other.” 

She’s out of the booth and out of the restaurant before either reply. “Hanai, wait,” Asami calls to her when she’s a few buildings down. “It wasn't supposed to happen this way!” 

_I know. I didn’t want it to be. I'm sorry it had to come to this._


	6. Blood of the Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we continue on with the rest of Book 1. 
> 
> Comments, criticism, kudos all welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -E.K

* * *

MAKO

Later that night, lying awake in his loft, Mako thinks about the lunch at the diner. More specifically, he thinks about Hanai. The vicious words she used to cut into him and Korra. Her icy glare whenever he spoke. The twitch in her brow and the smug grin half-hidden behind her drink whenever Bolin and Asami said something to embarrass him. He flips over on the lumpy mattress and tries to fall asleep. But she won’t leave his head. It doesn’t matter; he has team practice in the morning to focus on. However, that doesn’t stop the thoughts of her from returning while he straps on his gear.

Her annoyed, puffy cheeked pout when he spun around to chew her out for tripping him. The dimple near the corner of her mouth when she ugly laughed that made his stomach tie in knots. A sharp pain aches his heart. The same way it did when he saw her and froze. 

_What the hell was that? Wait-why the fuck does it matter?! She's still a stuck-up, know-it-all bitch, who cares if she got... cute?_

A word he would have never used to describe her before. Thankfully, Bolin comes down from the apartment the same time Korra surfs in through the window and he doesn’t have to think about it. 

"You do know there's a front door, right?" his brother smirks at her.

She grumbles something incomprehensible and stomps over to gear up then joins them for warm-ups. 

Korra catches the medicine ball and groans, "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" She bends her elbows to toss the ball to Bolin and dips her voice. "The morning is evil."

Bolin catches it and shrugs. "We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

Mako huffs as it gets passed to him. "And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament." He tries to push away intruding thoughts from his mind and accidentally tosses the ball back to Korra with unnecessary roughness. "Deal with it!"

"You deal with it!" She tosses the ball back to him, and he's knocked completely off his feet. 

He lands skidding on his back. _Don't. Say. Anything. She's the Avatar and she will kill you._

“There are my little hardworking street urchins.” 

Mako picks himself up as Butakha strolls in and introduces himself to Korra, then he replaces his hat and reaches into his coat for a fat stack of Republic City yuans he hands to a grinning Mako. “Here's your winnings from the last match.” 

_Perfect, a few more wins and we can get out of-_

“Ah-ah! Not so fast,” Butakha wags his thick sausage finger at him. “First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear-” a few bills disappeared from the top “-gym and equipment rentals for last month.” 

Mako reaches for his pocket, but the slimy coordinator stops him, takes payment for rent and a new, new to him at least, personal loan for groceries. He’s left empty-handed and snaps an angry pout at his little brother. “A grocery loan?”

“What?” Bolin shrugs and rubs his stomach. “I'm a growing boy!”

“Oh! And one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the Championship pot,” Butahka adds nonchalantly. 

“Thirty thousand yuans!?”

“Sorry, kids. You've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament.” He pats Mako on the shoulder, then leaves the gym. 

Bolin cranes his head in Korra’s direction. “You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account, overflowing with gold, would you?”

Her mouth twists into an awkward grimace as she turns her pockets inside out to show that they're empty. “I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me.”

“Then I wouldn't say you have nothing,” Mako says in an indifferent tone. He picks up the medicine ball and packs it into an equipment bag.

“Sorry, I didn't mean…”

“No, it's alright,” Bolin says with a meek smile. “It's just... ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own.”

“I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”

Mako zips the bag and throws it over his shoulder. “So anyway, I can see if I can pull a double at the plant if you two keep up with drills.”

“Oh oh or I've been thinking I could maybe see if any of the construction sites need a cleanup crew!” Bolin claps.

“I thought construction companies only wanted metalbenders?” Korra asks.

“Yeah, but they hire regular earthbenders to clean up after jobs when the metalbenders are too tired.” 

Mako sighs, “you tried that once and got fired because you made Pabu a mini Republic City. Come on, Bolin, be serious.”

Bolin lowers his gaze and brings Pabu close to his body. “I was serious…”

“Don't worry. I'll take care of it.”

His supervisor allows him to take the extra shift but says it will reach his limit for overtime the owner is willing to pay this month. It might be enough to complete the thirty thousand needed for the pot if he adds all of their savings to it. With Korra on the team, they might have a better chance to win this year. It’s another year of being stuck in the attic if they don’t.

Mako leaves his jacket and scarf in the employee locker room and grabs a thick leather protective apron, rubber gloves, and a forging mask. He and the other lightning generating firebenders line up to enter a large open factory floor with several ceiling-high electrical capacitors in the middle of the room. Pairs of firebenders and earthbenders manipulate flames and coal into roaring boilers while the lightning generators file into single strip rows on both sides of the machines.

He stands in front of his station, his partner on the other side who waits for his green light. A few of the council issued “morale” posters reflect on the glass visor of his mask. Pin-up girls clad in all types of risque swimsuits riding giant bolts of lighting. Showgirls clutching onto dim-witted, grinning Lees snapping lighting from their fingertips. All with slogans like: “The City needs it’s Lightning Champs” or “Dames love a Man with a Spark”. _Bullshit, it’s all propaganda..._

His station light shines red and his partner charges up his hands then releases his bolt. Mako inhales through his nose and on the exhale he points his index and middle fingers together to launch his. Now his partner. Then back to him. 

Inhale. Charge. 

Exhale. Release. 

Back and forth for hours, passing the whistle for lunch and the whistle for shift change. He gets a new partner and the process repeats itself. Sometimes the guys chat while they work; about the latest game, about their wives or girlfriends-sometimes both. One guy always complains about a funny itch he gets after seeing some of the girls around Dragonflats Borough. Sometimes they try to talk to him. Other times they don’t. They know by now he’s too serious. Too focused. On his job, his team, his little brother. 

No time to waste thinking about cute girls who return home from a long time away from the city.

The steam whistle sounds. His shift ends.

A quick stop to get dinner for himself and Bolin, and he’s back at the arena by sunset. He drags himself up the stairs and calls out, “Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings.” Mako groans and his body hits the couch with a thud. He stretches his neck over the edge of the couch. After a snap and a few pops, a wave of tension rolls away from his shoulders. The still warm dumplings call to him. He flicks open the paperback and shoves one of the fluffy bundles of meat and barbecue in his mouth. Strangely the sound of the bag rustling didn’t send his brother or Pabu flying down from the loft. Mako slows his chewing to call through a mouthful, “Bolin? You here, bro?”

No answer or sound except traffic outside.

“Huh.” He swallows and reaches for another one, but the briny smell of Yue Bay catches his attention. He twists to look out at Air Temple Island behind him then smirks. “Figures, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call.”

Mako pulls himself off the couch, leaves dinner behind, and walks over to the dock while thinking of a way to convince the White Lotus on guard to radio over to the island.

* * *

KORRA

“Alright, Avatar Korra, show me what you’ve got” Mako scoffs, waiting for her to show off her Fire Nation style bending. 

The chi flow gathers in her belly, burning away the butterflies from the way he says her name. Her heart pounds as she strikes at the target. Over and over. Blood pumping. Skin slick with sweat. Lungs hotter than her flames. She breathes in deep when she’s done and her energy settles. 

The rest of her does not. 

Not when Mako stands against the wall looking the way he is; training boots, trousers, and gloves still on, but the jacket and chestguard shed a while ago. His worn under shirt exposing fine, sculpted arms and a peek at his hard chest. Why did he have to stand with them crossed like that? 

He chuckles once. Smug. 

“Not bad,” he says in a dismissive low tone. 

His smirk shouldn’t be legal. The way his thumb rubs against his bottom lip shouldn’t be either. 

Mako pushes himself off the wall and stalks over to her. Jaw flexing, chin up. Something restrained and dangerous in his eyes. He stops in front of her. Korra’s stunned gaze locks onto the bouncing pulse in his neck as he leans in and lowers his hot, temping mouth to her ear. She swears he’s smirking again as he whispers. “I can show you how we do things in the city, Avatar Korra.”

Her head is too quiet. Numb. Bones hollow.

“How about it, _Avatar_ Korra?”

* * *

“Avatar Korra?”

Korra jumps out of her nap like an undead corpse springing out of its grave. Her eyes snap down. A newspaper with her and the brothers’ faces printed on the front page rests crumpled across her lap as she’s sprawled out on her bed.

“A-avatar Korra, are you alright?” a bald Air Acolyte asks from the opened door frame to the bedroom.

“Uh-yeah!” She sends the newspaper up in a puff of smoke with her firebending then waves away the ash. “What’s up?”

“You have a phone call,” he says cautiously and watches bits of glowing papers float down, “from your mother.”

“Okay,” Korra grins tight. “I’ll be out in a second.”

The acolyte bows and closes the door behind himself. 

Korra slams her face into her pillow. She wants to claw away every inch of her skin and screams into the pillow, "what is wrong with me?!"

A fair question. She and Mako weren’t exactly the best teammates, so why was she thinking... and _dreaming_ of him?

 _Nope, not gonna think about it! Nope!_ She sucks in a big gulp of air, lets it out, and goes to the main building to talk with her mom in Tenzin’s home office. 

Korra slumps down on the chair behind his desk, picks up the earpiece, and lets her mother do most of the talking. When Senna asks how her airbending training is going, her daughter's chest sinks as if her giant polar bear-dog decided she’s a lap dog instead.

“I’m definitely getting there,” Korra smiles painfully.

“I know you will, just keep at it!” Senna hums and changes the subject. “What's the city like? Is it as amazing as everyone says?”

“Yeah...I guess so.”

“Uh oh, what’s the matter? They aren’t letting you off the island are they?” her mother assumes incorrectly at her daughter’s hesitation to answer, but Korra is all too pleased to run with it.

“Ugh, not really. But I did meet the two benders though.” She smacks her forehead. _Why?! Why is that the first I say?!_

“Really?” Senna says in a happy voice, “Waterbenders?”

“Uhh, no.” Korra swivels in the chair and tries to measure her words. “An earthbender and his older brother who’s a firebender.”

“A mixed family? Oh how great! And do these boys have any names?

“Yeah sorry,” she laughs and says, “Bolin...and Mako…”

Two heartbeats pass before it’s all over.

“And I take it Mako’s the cute one?”

“Mom no!” Korra’s eyes fly open. She yelps and slams her free hand on the desk. “It’s not like that! I joined their Pro-bending team and it’d be weird.”

“If you say so,” Senna teases. “So, have you made any other friends?”

Korra leans back in the chair and says, “I did meet their friend Asami Sato. She seemed nice,” her voice turns into a sneer, “until she brought her awful friend.”

“What happened?”

She crosses her feet up on the corner of the desk and snorts. “Nothing, she started spewing all this Equalist junk and making it sound like it’s all the benders’ fault.”

“Did she have any proof?

Korra rolls her eyes. “No...well,” her lips twist into a pout, “I did beat up some yahoos threatening an old shopkeeper. But that doesn’t mean the whole city is like that!”

“Sweetheart,” her mother says in a loving tone, “as the Avatar, you have a great responsibility to the world, you’ve known that since you were a little girl. One I will never resent no matter how afraid I was for you. At least as a bender, I knew nothing could ever harm you that you wouldn’t be able to fight back or defend yourself against. Many people don’t have that option... this girl might be no different.”

Her teeth pick at a dry flake of skin on her lip and she drops her feet from the desk. “I guess I never saw it that way.” She sighs and grumbles, “I thought moms were supposed to make you feel better when you’re upset, not worse.”

Senna chuckles, “I do have to keep my motherly advice quota up, you know. Besides, maybe you should take this chance to prove her wrong about benders, hm?”

“Yeah, don't know how easy that’ll be.” Jinora and Ikki wave to her from the doorway. “Hey Mom, I gotta go. I've got airbending training with the girls.”

“Alright, Sweetheart. Say hi to the boyfriend for me!”

“Mom, he’s not my boyfriend!” She shouts to a silent phone line. 

“Ooh, you mean the firebender on your team?” Ikki giggles. 

“No.” Korra stomps out of the office. The sisters whisper and giggle to each other all the way to the Airbending Gates, but Jinora hushes her younger sister when it’s time to train. The two airbenders use their powers to manipulate the gates while Korra circle-walks through the spinning panels. 

“Good!” Jinora shouts over the sounds. “Light on your feet!”

 _Be the leaf… don’t force it._ For the next hour or so Korra steps and spins through the obstacle course, smoothly avoiding the panels. After the last pass through, Korra jumps down the platform next to the girls. She huffs and leans to rest her hands on her knees while she works to calm her breathing.

“Avatar Korra, you have a visitor,” a White Lotus sentry calls behind her.

“Ooo,” Ikki sings, “he's cute.”

“Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?” Jinora says to her.

 _The. What?!_ Like an idiot, she looks behind her shoulder; a sentry escorts Mako up the stairs. She turns back and her stomach drops. It threatens to fall out of her butt. Her guts shoot up to her throat like she’s about to vomit. _Oh no, I'm covered in sweat and I probably stink!_

Ikki claps her hand together and leans forward to tease her. “Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?”

Korra earthbends the ground beneath the girls, launching them into the air. _Okay, don’t look at his mouth! Or his eyes...or his jaw-you know what, just don’t look at him!_ She whips around to stare at Mako’s shoes as they stop in front of her while the horrified sentry drops his helmet and runs to try and catch the flying girls. She raises a hand and tries to innocently clear her throat.

“Oh, _hey..._ Mako," she says as the giggling girls land lightly in the background with their airbending and the flustered sentry fixes his helmet. 

Mako shoves his hands in his pockets and in an annoyed tone asks, “Have you seen Bolin?”

“ _Nice to see you too_ ,” she mutters dryly. “And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?”

“I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations,” he says as he scans the buildings behind her then turns to leave with a hushed sigh. “See you later.”

“Wait!” She follows after him. “I could, uh, help you look for him.”

He keeps walking and waves her off. “Nah, I got it.”

“Hey, Cool Guy.” Korra stops him with a tug on his elbow; his skin pleasantly warm. It takes every ounce of her sanity to not give his muscles a squeeze. “Let me help you. We can take Naga, she’s a great tracker.”

He shrugs in defeat. “Fine.”

Korra whistles for Naga and they take the White Lotus boat across the bay. When she hops up onto the saddle, she tries not to give too much thought to the “handsome” firebender seated so closely behind her.

She hears him chuckle through his nose as he says, “So the Water Tribe Avatar’s best friend is a polar bear dog. That makes perfect sense.”

The fluttering in her stomach comes back. But her teasing voice as she says, “I'll take that as a compliment, city boy,” surprises her more. Her hands tighten on Naga’s reins. “Soo, where should we start?”

“Central City Station is his usual hangout. That way.”

She follows his direction, leading them to a busy airship station with a large bronze statue of the former Fire Lord. The tall flame in his hand casts a warm glow around him. Mako slides down off Naga and goes over to a group of dirty and tattered dressed kids playing around a lamppost. 

_Where are their parents?_ It wasn’t unusual to see kids out playing around the Water Tribe, but at least the whole community knew who they were. People pass these kids like they don’t exist. Two play tug-of-war, while a third crouches behind one of them. The loser trips, making them all laugh. 

“You guys seen my brother around here today?” Mako asks them.

“Maybe.” One wearing a newspaper cap hops off the milk crate he was sitting on and tucks his hands in his pockets as he strolls over to Mako and Korra. “My memory is a little foggy,” the scrawny kid swipes the tips of his nose and sizes up the firebender then holds out his hand. With a shrug and another swipe of his nose he says, “Maybe... you can help clear it up.”

Mako reaches into his pocket and scoffs, “Huh, you're good, Skoochy. A real pro.

Korra's jaw drops when he slaps a yuan into his opened and greedy little hand. She pouts and folds her fists on her hips. _What a little weasel!_

“Yeah,” Skoochy says as he slips the bill into his vest, “I’ve seen him.”

“When?”

“'Bout noon.”

“What was he doing?”

“He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then…” He motions for more money. Mako and Korra trade glances before he gets another yuan out of his pocket.

“And then what? Why'd he leave?”

Skoochy leans close to them and hands his hand to cover his face and whispers to them, “Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!” 

He runs off with a shout and the other kids follow. 

“What's he talking about?” Korra asks.

Mako drops his voice, scans the area, and hurries back to Naga. “Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it.”

He jumps back on the saddle and Korra climbs in front. “So where are we headed?”

“The Lucky Cat Bar, it’s the Triple Threat Triads' headquarters. Cross the bridge behind the station,” he commands and she obeys. “Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet.”

“Wait, the same traid from a couple weeks ago? Why would Bolin get tangled up with-” 

Naga barks and surges forward to a fast-approaching puff of red fur. Pabu runs up Naga's head, passes Korra, and climbs up around Mako's neck. He flattens the little ferret’s agitated fur along his spine. His face hardens. “We gotta hurry.”

They leave Naga and Pabu at the corner of the street where the bar is located and sneak around to the front entrance. Mako holds his hand up and steps cautiously across the mini entryway to the front door, “Something's not right. There are usually guards posted out front. We better be cautious.” He presses himself against the wall next to the door and motions Korra to join him, but she nonchalantly goes right up to the door and kicks it open. He looks at her in shock and shouts, “I said we better be cautious!”

“We’re the Avatar and a badass firebender,” she glares at him, “we can take them!”

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he passes through the collapsed doors. The bar is silent and empty for being so early in the night on a weekend. “Bolin? You in here?”

An engine roars from the back of the building. She kicks open the back door and in the alley, the two benders find a team of Equalist chi-blockers on motorcycles and a truck with Bolin and the Triple Threat commanders tied up and gagged in the back. Korra and Mako run after them, but the motorcycle-riders toss a couple of canisters at them that pop and release an obscuring cloud of bright green smoke. The smoke burns her lungs and eyes. Through the blur of stinging tears, the tail lights of the truck start to shrink.

“Naga,” Korra coughs up the chemical from her lungs and chokes out a call for her, “come!”

Her loyal companion bursts through the smog and they give chase to the Equalists. Mako launches fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists avoid the attacks.

 _No, you don’t!_ Korra makes her tailbone heavy, curls her arms and points her elbows to the ground in an earthbending move. The earth beneath one of the motorcycles vaults them high into the air, but the driver maintains control and lands safely before accelerating ahead.

Naga chases after them into an opened square and the Equalists skid to face her. One tosses a bola, trapping all her legs together. She trips, landing jaw-first on the ground, and flinging Korra and Mako off. Both skid across the road with pained grunts. One of her elbows burns from the pavement scraping away skin, but she's on her feet in a flash and so is Mako as two Equalists charge at them.

Korra attempts to firebend a shot at her target, but the masked attacker sails over it with a spinning leap. They get in close. She punches a sequence of fire-streams, but her target is quicker, fluid. The Equalist ducks under the flames, and knocks her arms to the side. She attempts a spinning, flaming dropkick, but they dodge again. Another kick and the Equalist counters with their own. They hook her leg, twisting her around and exposing her unprotected side. 

Then Equalist hits Korra up and down one side of her body with a flurry of light punches.

“Gah!” she cries out in a gasp. That side of her body slumps. Heavy. Uncontrolled. Unresponsive. The flame in her belly rivals Fire Lords. Her bending becomes more aggressive. Quick punch. Sweeping kick. Another jump kick. But the Equalist continues to avoid it all with quick flips. 

Mako’s pained shout distracts her and her other side is hit. She stumbles away, trying to get to him, but her attacker jumps up and kicks her with both legs, knocking her to the ground right beside a fallen and wincing Mako.

 _I can save us! I can save us!_ The panic rises as she struggles to get back on her feet. And the two Equalists stalk them with spinning bolas. Just before they throw their weapons, Naga comes growling and leaping at them. She lands roaring and chasing the enemy away. Pabu leaps off her saddle and screeches his own attempt at an intimidating growl.

The two Equalists exchange looks, then leap away and throw more gas canisters, covering their escape with green smoke, leaving the sore benders to struggle to get up. Pabu climbs up Mako, while Naga puts her head against Korra, allowing her to grab on and be pulled up to her feet. Once upright on her own, Korra attempts a firebending punch, but her movements are awkward and weak. “I can't bend!” She tries again; her voice gets louder and more panicked. “I can't bend!”

“Calm down,” Mako grimaces as he stands, “it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen.”

“Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?”

“Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists.”

“What do they want with the Triple Threats?

“Whatever it is, it can't be good.” He clutches his forehead in frustration and groans, “ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!”

She rests her hand on his arm and promises, “Mako, we are going to save your brother.”

They spend hours across the city, hitting nearly every neighborhood. The muscles on Naga’s back twitch through the thick material of Korra’s snow pants. She leans forward to encourage her to take a breather and says over her shoulder to Mako, “We've been out all night. No sign of him.”

The exhaustion is clear in his voice, but he insists. “We've got to keep looking. But where?”

“I have an idea.” Korra tugs Naga in another direction. This late at night the park is empty except for the stirring of a few homeless asleep on benches or the odd police officer on the graveyard shift. The exhausted polar bear-dog stops at the fountain to drink with her ferret sidekick as Korra and Mako dismount and lean against the fountain's edge. She points at the wide paved pathway. “The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protester over there.”

Mako nods without a word and follows Naga and Pabu as they curl up on the ground at the base of a tree. Korra joins him and the two teenagers lean against Naga. Mako shuts his eyes, folds his arms across his chest, and stretches out his long legs. 

_Am I really about to fall asleep in a park? With Mako?_ She sits near him; knees crossed, back straight, palms ridiculously sweaty. Her heart rate spikes and she scrambles for a distraction. “Soo, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?”

His eyes fly open and he adverts them away from her. “Well, we...we used to do some work for them back in the day-”

“What!? Are you some kind of criminal?”

“No!” Mako snaps at her. “We were living out on the street! I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother!”

“I'm sorry...it must have been really hard,” she says softly. She pulls one of her knees up to her chest and picks at the fur trimming of her boots for a while. “Can I ask what happened to your parents?”

“...no.”

“Mako…”

He pulls his scarf up to cover his mouth. “Look, all you need to know is that Bolin's the only family I have left.”

 _Maybe he isn’t such a jerk after all._ Korra settles against Naga and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

_ASAMI_

_That lunch was a disaster. I hope she’s home._ Asami steps out of the back seat of the touring car and slowly approaches the Guo townhouse the next morning. Her pale fingers lift the heavy door knocker, tap it twice then knot together at her belt. The door opens after a breath and Hanai answers, eyebrows raising then dipping into a sad curl. With a weak smile, she says, “hey.”

“Hey.” Asami says back. 

The two girls stand in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Then Hanai reaches up to throw her arms around her friend’s shoulders in a tight hug. Asami exhaled deeply and hugs her back with double the strength, “Hanai, I am so sorry about yesterday.”

“I am too,” her friend says and breaks away. She moves a defiant hair from her bangs away from her eyes with a little puff then says, “I know it could have gone better, but I doubt there’ll be another chance to make up for it.” 

“Is that Asami I hear?” her father says from inside the house. The older man limps his way to the door from the kitchen.

“Good morning Mr. Guo,” Asami smiles and bows low. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited much.”

“It’s not a problem, I understand you and your mother have been very busy with the company lately, how are you both?”

Her hands tighten out of guilt. She hasn’t spoken to him since Hanai left. She’s tried to check in a few times to see how he was doing, but he never seemed to be around. Her mother is a different story. “More of the same. I...I’m sorry she’s still not on speaking terms with you.”

The wrinkles framing his tired eyes crease as he smiles softly and shakes his head. “There is no need to apologize. Some olds wounds never truly heal…”

A sad sigh escapes her, but Hanai clutches both of her hands and beams, “we’re about to go to the park if you want to join us?”

“Are you feeding the turtle ducks still, Mr. Guo?” Asami asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as Hanai slips into the hall to grab a bundle of old bread.

Her father chuckles, “I might be solely responsible for keeping them so fat through the winter.”

Asami dismisses Reng Ha, who says he’ll remain in the area. The two childhood best friends and loving family friend and father walk to the park to recreate the long-ignored tradition of dual daughter-father mornings in the park. The metal tip of Mr. Guo’s cane clicks as he walks beside them; a gift from her father. As a little girl, Asasmi’s father told her he designed it for his dear friend when he noticed the man walking with a slight limp after returning to the city before she was born. Her father wondered if Mr. Guo stopped taking care of himself when Hanai’s mother passed away shortly after her birth. 

The girls talk and catch up with each other’s lives as if nothing changed. But it had. Only one father is with them. “I wish he was here with us,” Asami says and gives Hanai’s hand a small squeeze as they walk together through the park’s east entrance. 

Mr. Guo hums and with a soft and kind voice says, “I believe he is. In spirit. The tiny spark in your heart and mind when the drive to tinker appears, no? Or that final push through the late hours to finish that hair-brained ambitious design. I think he would most definitely be proud of all you’ve accomplished so far and all you will accomplish in the future.”

She’s missed this. The warmth. The comfort in family. Her heart soars with her brilliant smile. So wide her cheeks hurt. 

Hanai teases lightly, “Although I’m sure he’d tease poor Reng Ha about needing a raise for being the shock gloves test subject.”

Asami scrunches her nose as her cheek flush a shade of pale pink. “Oh, I know! Sometimes I want to scrap the whole idea...but something has to be done to help the non-bender police units stay safer when they're on their patrols.”

As the three stroll towards the pond, they find Korra and Mako sleeping against Naga. The large beast stirs and growls a warning at Hanai and her father. Pabu unwraps himself from around Mako’s shoulders and bounces off of his stomach, jolting him awake with a groan. He rubs the dark shades under his eyes as the fire ferret circles around her and Hanai’s feet. 

“Wha-” Korra wakes up groggy from the commotion. Her head rests against Mako’s shoulders and noticing the weight he peeks down. His high cheekbones turn a shade of light pink at the sight and her brown skin flushes darker as they scramble apart. Then she jumps to her feet to calm her angry furry friend.

“Whoa Naga, easy girl!” she shouts and tugs on the reins and pets the thick white coat. 

Mako stands from the grass to dust off stains and dirt from his trousers. “Oh hey Asami,” he says to her, then he glances at Hanai like he had when she tripped him at the diner. 

Her thoughts race to imagine whatever it is her ex-boyfriend is thinking or feeling.She knows he never liked Hanai before, in fact, she was pretty sure he hated her. Well, he mostly hated her boyfriend, Tahno. In Mako’s defense, Tahno was...a bit much sometimes. Hanai often teased on double dates that the Wolfbats’ championship was going to go to his head. She wasn’t wrong. He and Mako often clashed and their girlfriends would try to keep the peace, but when Tahno wasn’t around Mako always lashed out his issues with him on Hanai. He had no reason to. She was always kind to him and Bolin. His behavior towards Hanai was the reason they broke up the first time.

So what’s the reason behind his sudden change in demeanor? 

Mako rubs the back of his neck as he says, “Hanai. I, uh, I’m sorry about the other day...”

_Did...did he just apologize first? And to Hanai of all people?! Oh, my Spirits... he's blushing. He never blushes. Could he have a crush on Hanai? No, that would be odd for him. As far as I know, Mako isn’t interested in dating anyone at the moment. Or any time soon. But why her? He better not be up to something..._

Unfortunately, his apology falls on deaf ears as Hanai is too busy cowering behind her father from the snarling polar bear-dog. Korra grabs onto her massive head with sculpted arms. “Sorry! She’s usually not like this. I think the city has her all jumpy.” The animal struggles against the vice grip of the young Avatar’s hold. 

“We can leave, so she’ll calm down,” Asami suggests to Korra.

“Nah, don’t worry about it she’ll be-Fine!” Naga breaks free, but Korra grabs her reins and flips her onto her side with a loud and ground trembling thud. The muscles in Korra’s back and arms flex and bulge as she drops her weight on Naga, pinning her to the ground. “Naga! Chill!”

 _Wow._ A little spark flutters like a heartbeat in the back of the young engineer’s mind. After a few seconds of struggling, Naga calms down. _How strong is the Avatar!_? 

“Well,” Mr. Guo chuckles lightly, “it’s a good thing she’s protective of you. Sleeping in the park isn't the safest idea of a date night.”

The two bender teens stutter and fumble a response. Asami cuts in by saying, “Mako, Avatar Korra. This is Hanai’s father, Mr. Guo.”

“It’s a pleasure,” he says and bows, “although I heard you and my daughter did not have the most cordial first meeting.”

Hanai bows her head and grips her father’s arm. “I’m sorry about that lunch and for saying those awful things about the two of you.”

Mako’s angled brows rise by a fraction. He shakes his head and politely says, “It's in the past.”

_Huh, very interesting…and a little concerning..._

“Eh, don't worry about it,” Korra shrugs. “First impressions aren’t everything.”

With a truce seemingly settled, Asami asks, “why were you guys sleeping in the park anyway?”

“Bolin was taken by Equalists!”

“What? Why!? He hasn’t done anything!”

Korra says, “he and some other triads were taken away in a truck. Then we were attacked by chi blockers.” 

Hanai bows her head and says, “Avatar Korra, with all due respect, just because someone knows how to chi block, that doesn't make them an Equalists.” 

Korra scoffs at her, “Then maybe it's better if normal people don’t learn it. At least then they can't go around attacking innocent benders.” 

_Oh no, here we go again..._

“No, you’ve got it all wrong,” Hanai counters in a respectful tone, “it’s used by non-bender civilians as a form of self-defense.”

“Self-defense?” Korra snorts. “That's what the police are for!”

“You mean the non-bender police forces trained by Kyoshi Warriors when Republic City was called Cranefish Town?”

“Then if that’s their job, let them do it!”

Hanai retorts with a sharp tisk, “Ironic, coming from the person who interfered in police business and trashed half of 7th Avenue.”

_So much for the truce._

“Regardless,” Mr. Guo cuts in gently, for which Asami is thankful, “of whether or not it’s part of their duty, with a city so large, the police have their hands full and are slow to respond as many are well aware. In the end, it doesn’t matter if your average everyday citizen knows it. A single bender can cause a tremendous amount of damage in a short amount of time.”

And those minutes can take away everything.

“My father was killed by an Agni Kai member who came to rob the mansion,” Asami mutters. 

The group falls silent.

Hanai squeezes her hand and adds, “We were having a sleepover when we heard her mother scream.”

“They broke into Hiroshi’s study,” Mr. Guo says, “I was with him, but there were too many for me alone and he had sent his bodyguard after the girls. We tried to escape the burning wing, but they trapped him. There isn’t a day where I don’t regret not being able to do more.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra says to Asami with a sympathetic voice, “I didn’t know, but that isn’t a good enough excuse for them to go around kidnapping people.”

Mako holds back his shoulders and says, “All I want to do is get my little brother back before he’s hurt.”

Asami notes the subtle implication in his voice. Her heart sinks. He’s panicking...

The Equalists recruiter in the distance draws him away and Korra follows. 

“Wait,” Asami calls after them, “I'll go with you.”

Hanai tugs on her arm and says, “Asami, don’t! If what they say is true, it might be dangerous.”

“Bolin could be in danger, don’t you want to help him? We could use your help.” 

“I… can’t. We-we don’t know the whole story!”

“What?!” She slips her arm away from her dear friend with a concerned expression. “Hanai? I-I don’t know what happened to make you leave the city, but I know the old you would have done anything to protect innocent people, bender or not.”

She goes after Korra and Mako, leaving Hanai and her father behind to feed the turtle ducks themselves.

* * *

HANAI

A group of eager ducklings and their parents swim over to the bench where they peep and quack greedily as they receive their handouts from the silent Equalist leader and operative.

_Of course, the Avatar would lump all non-benders together! What happened to ‘serving the people’? And Asami…_

Hanai resists the urge to respond to the strain in her heart of turning her down. At least the Avatar is responding in the exact way her father warned. But why had Mako behaved the way he did? She is genuinely surprised he apologized at all. _I’m sure badger-moles would have flown before he even thought about it._ She did notice how he tried to not stare at her father’s burn scars. 

Hanai pushes any more thoughts of Mako aside and opens her mouth to speak.

“I’ve yet to receive a confirmation on who was brought in,” her father says before she has the chance to ask. She shuts her mouth and tosses a few pieces of bread in the pond. “However, the young man in question was at one point associated with our guests and complacent in their activities.”

She flicks another piece into the pond. “Need I remind you, he was the one who had completed the Lieutenant’s “task”.” 

“And need I remind you, that you were the one who sent the Lieutenant away.” 

_You don’t have to. I regret it every time._

Amon’s hand on the cane flexes. “Your misfortune is something I never wished to argue about.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She stands to brush away the crumbs from her hands and skirt. Her father uses his cane to get up from the bench and bends his elbow for her. Hanai loops her arm through. “It's in the past,” she says as they walk away from satisfied peeping turtle ducks. “We have a better future to look forward to.”

Amon gives his daughter’s hand a gentle squeeze. “One that begins tonight, and I’d like you present for it.”


	7. Debuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Revelation" 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!  
> -E.K.

* * *

#####  BOLIN

“Alright you benders, wake up!” The shout startles Bolin awake. His skull aches like it’s split open. He can’t move his hands and his wrists hurt. Sharp needles tingle his fingers. When he opens his eyes, the room is dark. No, his vision is impaired from a bag over his head. The musky cloth rubs against the tip of his nose. He opens his mouth to speak but his jaw pops and cramps from the gag around his head. “I said wake up!”

Something cold jabs under his shoulder blade and he yelps. His muscles tighten and recoil from an excruciating electric shock. He chokes as he’s dragged up on his feet. The cough makes him wince from the pain of his already sore body. His ears ring from the zap but fade and he hears several muffled voices around him. He squints to see through the fabric. Equalist chi-blockers haul gagged and bound men to their feet and line them up in rows.

_What the-okay, okay... Bolin focus! What do we remember? I was with Shady-bad idea, I know I know, Mako will kill me-then we were waiting for Zolt and...and then...chi blockers crashed the meeting. Aw, man, Mako’s definitely gonna kill me!_

Another Equalist enters the room; shorter than the rest, in a darker hooded uniform, and brighter glowing mask. The chi-blockers stand at attention. “Illusionist!”

_Illusionist? That some kind of codename?_

The chi blockers stand like statues at their positions as the Illusionist examines each captive. Bright glowing orbs, partially dim from his altered vision, hover and glide through the rows. Bolin’s heart slams against his ribs as the lights approach him. _Oh man oh man oh man!_ He squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head down and hopes they pass him quickly. Feather-light steps pass. His shoulders sag from his heavy exhale through his nose, but a chill runs the length of his spine when he opens his eyes. 

“Would anyone care to tell me,” the Illusionist speaks, her haunting voice sounds like a poor soul trapped in a broken radio. The chill on his spine bleeds into the rest of his bones, “why a show poodle-pony, Pro-bender is among the prisoners?” 

The chill fades at the insult. Bolin huffs through his mouth gag. “Hmph!” _Show poodle-pony? Rude!_

A brave chi blocker steps forward. “Ma’am, Amon’s orders were to grab the benders at the specified locations.”

“His _specific orders_ were for the officers and leaders of the triads to be brought in. Can anyone tell me, is our bender in question a triad leader?”

No answer.

“An officer, maybe?”

No one.

“Anyone? No...he was an errand boy and nothing more.”

_Well, you don’t gotta say it like that..._

“You two,” she points, “get him out of my sight and let him crawl back to the streets.”

“Hmph?!” Bolin hums. _For real?!_

As the Illusionist marches for the doorway, they hesitate. “Ma’am-”

She stops. Her dark hood tilts over her shoulder and she swivels on her heels. Her hand clasp behind her back as she stalks her two subordinates. Her tiny frame versus theirs would have made the captured teenager laugh if not for the authority of her disturbing voice when she says, “Do you intend... to disobey two orders from your commanding officers?”

“Mhmm!” Bolin nods wildly at her.

“No ma’am!” Their arms snap up in salutes then they sprint to drag him out of the room. 

Bright lights blind him through the hole in the fabric over his head. He’s pushed and pulled around twists and turns. A squeaky door hinge whines. The smell of the damp city stings his nose, then they rip the bag from his head and shove him out into an alley. He scrambles onto his feet and takes off sprinting, but whips around for a quick look. 

“One of the old factories?” Bolin turns back and keeps running, “I gotta get out of here before the “Illusionist” changes her mind!” 

When he rounds a corner, he smacks into a solid mass of muscle and white fur and bounces back on the sidewalk. “Bolin!” Mako, Korra, and Asami echo and hop down from Naga. Pabu jumps down and lands on his chest and frantically licks his face.

“I’m okay buddy,” he pants and pats his head. 

His brother holds out his arm to help him off the ground. “What happened? How did you escape the Equalists?”

“They let me go.”

“What?!” the three others shout.

“So they kidnapped you for no reason?” Asami asks. “And then let you go free?”

“Well, technically the Illusionist let me go after she said some really mean things. Can you believe she called me a show poodle-pony? The nerve of some people...”

“Bolin, come on be serious,” his brother grumbles.

“I am! She said they only needed triad leaders and officers and made them let me go.”

“Need them for what?” Korra asks.

“I dunno,” he says as he twists his mouth to remember, “they put bags over our heads and kept us all in this room.”

“In one of these factories?” Asami asks and looks around at the abandoned part of the industrial sector of the city. “That makes sense I suppose. Some of these buildings are part of the old railway system I think.”

Korra walks up behind her as her hand mindlessly traces a strange pattern above the road. “Do you think that’s how they sneak around the city?”

“Maybe, but the council had the tunnels blocked ages ago.”

“Who cares!" Mako snaps and whips around to climb back on top of Naga. “Bo’s safe, now we can go home.” 

“Wait!” Korra stops him. “I need to know what the Equalists are planning to do with them.” 

“We’ll need a way in without getting noticed,” Asami adds, much to the Avatar and the brother’s surprise. She tosses her hands up. “What? Well...you _are_ the Avatar so I’m sure you’ll get recognized on the spot and the rest of us have our faces printed in the papers at least once by now.”

“Oh-oh, sometimes there’s old clothes in the dumpsters! We can use them as disguises and sneak in,” Bolin says.

“ _We?_ No way, you aren’t going back there! We’re going home!” Mako shouts at him and grabs his arm to drag him away as he says to Asami, “you aren’t seriously going to be a part of this, are you!?”

“It’ll sure beat listening to a bunch of old grumpy men argue about how to run my father’s company,” she grumbles with an eye roll and a hand on her hip.

Korra places her hand on his shoulder. “Look, we only need to sneak in, witness this-” she rolls her eyes “- _revelation,_ then sneak back out. That’s it!”

“Ooo come on Mako,” Bolin begs then spins around, throwing his arms over his brother’s other shoulder, “this is our chance to do super secret Avatar stuff, it’ll be awesome!”

“This is ridiculous!” His brother pinches his brow as Bolin and Korra give him sad eyes and pouty lips to match their pleading and begging. “Fine,” he says and jabs a finger at Korra, “but we’re in, out, and we don’t get involved!”

“Yes!” Bolin pumps his arm victoriously then copying a radio show host he says, “Introducing the Republic City Misfits! Regular teens by day; crimefighters by night. With Korra, The Brawns. Bolin, The Heart. Asami, The Brains. And Mako, the… reluctant and overly-brooding voice of reason?” He scratches his head and throws his hands up at his brother.

Asami and Korra chuckle at Mako as he sighs, “I’m already regretting this.”

Bright headlights blind them as a car whips around the corner of the alley and the teens make a run for it. A high-end touring car comes to a screeching halt.

“Miss Sato!” Reng Ha shouts from the opened driver door, stopping the running misfits. “Miss Sato, you need to return home, the city is far too dangerous this late! Your mother is about to send security forces into the city for a search and rescue.”

“No, I agreed to help them. I-”

“He’s right. Go home, Asami,” Makos urges her calmly, then reluctantly adds, “I’ll update you in the morning.”

She begins to protest, but his reassuring squeeze of her shoulders convinces her to get into the car. Reng Ha closes the door behind her and before leaving says, “I suggest the rest of you kids go home too.”

“Aw man, there goes our Brains,” Bolin pouts as the touring car races off.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Mako grumbles and walks towards the rally point he, Korra, and Asami discovered earlier from the Equalist flyers. 

As Bolin said, they find a few used trench coats and hats in a nearby dumpster, at least a few not covered in food stains or reeking of piss. As they don their disguise Korra groans in frustration. “Ugh, this collar is too short.” She turns to Mako buttoning up his found trenchcoat and says, “let me get your scarf.”

_Dad’s scarf? Uh oh._

“What? No,” his brother sneers.

She insists, “why not? I need to hide my face and I can’t do it with this coat!”

“Uhh, I-I could look for one in the trash,” Bolin tells her and starts digging through the garbage for a replacement.

“Why?” she shrugs, “I can just use that one.”

“Lower your hat,” Mako counters, “you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we won’t be in there for that long, Korra,” his brother tries to avoid a confrontation. 

“Since that’s the case let me borrow it unless you guys can find me another disguise.”

“Fine!” Mako snaps and yanks it from his neck to throw it at her. 

Korra glares at him then wraps the precious scarf around her neck as he stomps away towards the line of people entering the old factory. She and Bolin fix their hats, complete their disguises, and catch up to his brother. A big-boned bouncer checks people one-by-one at the door, each presenting a paper before they are allowed in. As they get closer, Korra grabs Mako's arm and leans into him.

Confused, he whispers, “What are you doing?”

“We'll attract less attention this way,” she whispers back.

“Oo smart, Brawns picking up for the absent Brains,” Bolin says low into his collar.

The towering bouncer stops them with the raise of a hand matching the size of one of Naga’s front paws. “Whoa! Think you can crush somebody’s skull with that hand?” Bolin asks in excitement. 

“Dunno,” he says monotone, “wanna find out?”

“Uh-no not really,” he mumbles and smiles awkwardly at him. 

The man huffs through his nose then says, “this is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.”

“Uh, invitation?” Korra asks and matches Bolin’s smile.

“You mean, this?” his brother asks and pulls out a flyer from his pocket, and holds it up for the bouncer’s scrutiny who takes the paper and examines it, before turning back to the three teens with a lightened expression.

“The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister.” He sidesteps from the door and motions them through. 

Once they pass through the building, Bolin whistles low, “I thought we were about to find out if he could crush somebody’s skull or not.” They follow a few people through the building; poorly lit, reeking of mildew, with piles of rusty industrial equipment long forgotten. The three leftovers of the “Republic City Misfits” emerge on a catwalk and look out over the railing above a wide-open area. “Whoa,” he gasps, slack-jawed.

His brother, equally stunned at the sea of people, mutters, “I knew a lot of people hated benders... but I've never seen so many in one place.” 

“Let’s go,” Korra says, “we need to get closer to that stage.”

* * *

#####  HANAI 

Hidden from her vantage point among the shadows, the Illusionist silently observes the audience gathered for the grand revelation. _There’s so many of them..._

Curious gazes. Nervous murmurs. Worried glances between neighbors. Families. Hushed whispers from the jitters of knowing a gathering like this one is against the status quo. A fear of being discovered and arrested; labeled as an Equalist; marked and tainted for life and lifetimes. But they came and now they wait. Hundreds. Thousands. To have a single member of the public would have been enough. To have the population of a borough is overwhelming.

“Illusionist,” Amon addresses her in a gentle voice. 

“No sign of the Avatar yet,” she whispers over her shoulder. 

“She’s out there somewhere,” he says, “she won’t stay away.”

Light footsteps approach. A chi blocker bows her head, “Sir, we’re ready to begin.”

The Illusionist follows her commander as he walks to a long platform beneath the stage where the Lieutenant and elite chi-blockers, lined up at regular intervals, wait for them. Amon stands in the center of the platform with his hand behind his back. His shoulders rise and fall steadily with matching breaths. The Lieutenant and the Illusionist take their appropriate places at his right and left respectfully. 

Her hands sweat in anticipation not from anxiousness or fear; from hope; to learn what their commander has planned for this revelation.

A section of the floor above slides open. Her breathing steadies. Rays of spotlight illuminate the darkness. Her mind calms. The platform raises as their radio operator announces the Equalist leader to a choir of cheers.

Her heart soars. 

Amon steps forward to where a modified microphone on a stand has emerged from the stage floor. Because of the simple wooden mask, his voice is easily recognizable as “Mr. Shen Guo’s”. To remedy the issue, a voice-altering device is used for all radio broadcasts and recordings. The same used in her gasmask; a technology from Future Industries Tower. Conceptualized in the appropriately named “Design Floor” by one of the company’s own engineers... and fellow Equalist. 

Her father raises a hand. The cheers fall. He tucks the hand behind his back before speaking. “My fellow citizens, as you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City.” At the mention, several boos sound from the crowd. He raises his hand again to calm them. “If she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering.” 

_Wounds still fresh._

“When I was a young man, my wife and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and neither one of us were benders. This made us prime targets for the benders who extorted us. After many years of enduring the cycle of abuse, we decided to abandon our home and start over somewhere else. For many in the aftermath of the Hundred Year War, this was the only alternative and it was safer than confronting them.” A low murmur passes through the crowd as he continues, “on the day we planned to leave, my wife stayed home to care for our newborn child while I went to sell the last of our belongings for a train ticket. But when I returned home...” 

He pauses. His shoulders rise and fall with a heavy breath. 

The Illusionist's heart hollows unlike the tightness in her throat.

“When I returned home, earthbenders had destroyed the foundation of our house and buried my wife beneath it.” Sympathetic gasps cry from the audience. “Then, their firebender leader held my child as ransom-” someone boos “-until I paid him a fee for my destroyed land. 

“But I had no money. Only a slip of paper in my hand that was useless to him. I begged and groveled and eventually, I was reunited with my child, but the man took my face for _wasting_ his time. I have been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. And what happened to those benders you ask? The same that happens here to the benders who abuse their power...nothing.” 

Amon raises his chin to a chorus of enraged cursing and shouting. He holds his hand out over his sea of listeners. “I know you have been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away... permanently.”

_That's... impossible. Only an Avatar can do such a thing..._

He allows the hushed whispers between neighbors to finish before he says, “Tonight, you-all of you who's suffering at the hands of benders had been forced into silence to not disturb the status quo. Suffering that our foreign appointed council ignores as we are not equal in their eyes. Tonight you will be Judge and Jury. And I shall execute your long-awaited justice! Now, for our first trial.” 

He motions to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant and his chi blockers line up the triads. A hard-faced Fire Nation man is hauled to her father’s side by the Lieutenant as the other captives are being herded by the chi-blockers along the back of the stage and forced to their knees. 

“I present to you Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City,” Amon announces.

The crowd howls with boos, swears, and hissing, and the gangster shouts back at them. “Ah, boo yourself!”

Her father lifts his hand to present him like he's a piece of evidence.

He is. Him and the rest of the triads. How many were involved in the city’s corruption? How many confessed after facing the Lieutenant's _questioning?_ The screams of men had sent the hair at the back of her neck on point. 

“This man has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. How many of you have lost your businesses, your homes, the shirt off your back to his lies and schemes? How many arrests of his soldiers have occurred, only for them to walk free as a result of their glorious commander’s manipulation and blackmail? What say you... Judge and Jury, do you find this man innocent of his crimes ...or guilty?”

Her father’s questions echo over a silent room. 

A single voice among the lost cries, “Guilty!”

A heartbeat passes before it’s echoed. “Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!” 

The crowd chants. Louder now. Deafening cries strong enough for the victims of the Hundred Year War to feel in their unmarked graves.

Her father turns his head to his second-in-command. The Lieutenant unties Zolt's hands as Amon says, “in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.”

The Triple Threat leader is shoved to center stage and spins to face his challenger. “You're gonna regret doing that, pal,” he growls and immediately launches a series of firebending attacks at her father. 

Her heart races, but she remains in her disciplined position while her father dodges them with sidestepping leaps; fluid and graceful for a man his age. He advances. Zolt holds his hand together and summons lightning and she twitches. 

“Steady,” the Lieutenant whispers to Hanai from his position beside her. 

Amon once again side-leaps the terrifying raw energy. Reaching his target, he grabs Zolt’s lightning-spewing arm and forces it down in a wide arc. Lightning shoots wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights. The Lieutenant places himself between her and falling charred debris.

Her father presses his fingers to the back of Zolt's neck. The gangster gasps in pain or fear. A malicious flutter in her stomach hopes it might be both. 

Amon raises his other hand and brings it down smoothly on his head. As his fingers press points across his forehead and temples, the gangster’s lightning shrinks to a fizzle then turns into plain firebending. She sucks in a silent gulp of air. The flames die slow as if she’s taking the very oxygen keeping it alive. When it finally dies, Amon lets go of Zolt, and the gangster flops down to the floor of the stage. Amon steps back and waits patiently while his opponent pushes himself back up. 

Zolt’s fist swings out in a punch and the audience gasps from anticipation, but no flames appear. He loses his balance from the swing and topples weakly to the stage floor. On his knees, the shaken firebender stares up at her father. The bravado in his voice disappears as he asks, “What... what did you do to me?”

“Your firebending is gone,” her father answers, “forever.”

_It’s true...he can take it away..._

Amon once again turns to the crowd. His voice booms, “gone are the days of benders going unpunished for their crimes! The era of bending oppression is over! A new era of equality has begun!”

He raises a fist and an explosion opposite the stage startles the crowd. Clouds of heavy steam cover the rally. 

“Illusionist!” the Lieutenant shouts over the chaotic screams of the audience, but she’s already sprinting towards her father. 

The front of the stage is empty and from the steam leaps the Avatar with a flaming fist. The Illusionist dives across the stage to avoid the flames then backflips over two more. The flames evaporate the steam around the stage and at the far end, Mako and Bolin free the tied up triads. 

“Korra! We got them, let's go!” Mako shouts and sprints away with them and his brother. 

The Illusionist slips into the steam as the Lieutenant jumps between her and the Avatar. She runs up to the rafters to find a pair of scrambling Equalists. 

“Where is Amon?!” she demands. 

“I-I don’t know!” One shouts, “I think I saw him go behind the stage! Ma’am we need to get you out of here!”

“No!” she shouts then looks over the railing, “we need to help these people get out safely.” 

She runs back down to the ground floor with the two following and they help guide people towards the exits. The doorman coughs his way through the steam to find her. “Illusionist ma’am, the Avatar caused the explosion.”

“I know! We need to get these people out.”

“I’ve got my guys on it.”

“You two,” she turns to her subordinates, “sweep the factory for any stragglers.”

“Illusionist!” the Lieutenant calls to her as he winces over. “Amon has orders for everyone to return to the headquarters.”

“Then get your units out, I need to make sure none of the civilians were hurt.”

“I have orders to ensure your safe return!”

“Don’t worry ma’am,” the doorman intervenes, “I got my guys on it like I said. You two need to go, the cops’ll be here any minute!”

She hesitates then brushes past the Lieutenant. The two return to the safety of the Equalist headquarters where they march into Amon’s office. Equalists scramble to their silent leader with reports of the rally. The wooden mask rises from his position behind the desk. With a swipe of his hand, he dismisses them. Amon dips his chin to the Lieutenant who leaves him to speak with his spy.

Hanai removes her mask and snaps at her father, “You issued a retreat when the people were panicking from the explosion!”

“One that alerted the police in the area. We can’t risk being captured this early in the movement. But at least the Avatar will be our messenger as I planned.”

“You knew she was there? Why didn’t you do anything?! You could have taken her bending and our plans wouldn’t be under threat anymore!”

“The movement lacks the support needed to deal with the aftermath of such a stunt. However, if we continue to right the wrongs the city officials continue to ignore, support will grow.”

“I doubt she’d be martyred if anything happened to her now,” she scoffs. “She’s proven to be as selfish and arrogant as you expected and hardly gives a damn about the city!”

“For now,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Remember, she will do everything in her power to keep her reputation as the Avatar once it begins to slip. You must be around when it does...and manipulate it in a way to benefit us.”

“Us?” she crosses her arms, “you mean the people?”

“Of course,” he nods, “we are the people. You did well in influencing her to attend the rally.”

“The recruits did most of the work.” Hanai shakes her head. “I only gave her a gentle push. It seems she’ll jump on any opportunity to prove anyone that disagrees with her wrong.”

“Indeed.” 

Father and daughter are silent for a moment.

Her eyes follow the seams of his armor. Her hands curl around her gas mask. She swallows before asking, “How did you do it? How did you take his bending away?”

“The same way you and our brothers and sisters protect the people. An ancient and forbidden form.”

“...will you teach me?”

He quietly glances at his mask then sets it on his desk as he walks around it to stand in front of her. His hand comes up to her brow. Gentle pale blue eyes ask for permission. She grants it and he brushes a strand of her sweaty bangs from her forehead. His knuckle caresses the tender spot above her left brow; a scar from a broken piece of their family home. 

When she was younger, he told her the best lies are built from truths. 

“Would you ever have the stomach to kill someone?” he asks her. “The burden on your heart and mind is already too great with what you do for us, I will not add the weight of that guilt on top of it.”

To keep from arguing, her teeth clamp down on the inside of her bottom lip. He drops his hand from her skin. 

“The first meeting is in a few days,” Hanai says and swipes the rest of her bangs from her forehead. “You’re coming, right? They love having you there.”

“They love having “Mr. Guo” there,” he says, his voice ashamed.

She grabs his large hand in both of hers. “I’m sorry you have to live this way.”

“It’s better this way, my dear.” He reaches behind himself, slides the mask back onto his face, then slips out of the lonely office.

* * *

_Not Too Long Ago..._

* * *

_“Where are we going? And why do I have to wear this?” Hanai asked her father as she followed him and Mr. Hatu through a dark and damp, musky tunnel._

_“It’s better this way, my dear,” he answered over his armor-covered shoulder. “No one here can know who you are.”_

_“Like how everyone thinks you’re Amon,” she mumbled._

_“Yes…as well as the Lieutenant,” he motioned to Mr. Hatu at his right._

_Her eyes carefully peeked at the younger man dressed in equally dark gear with a pair of green-tinted goggles, a strange backpack, and two long metal batons. ‘How long has he been a part of this?’_

_“When we pass through this door, I need you to keep quiet, do you understand?” her father asked._ _She nodded. "_ _Good.”_

_Mr. Hatu opened a panel in the wall of the tunnel and entered a code into the keycode box. When the thick metal door slid open, a blinding light pierced the tinted goggles of the strange mask her father made her wear._

_Sounds of a workshop vibrated her eardrums. She followed her father and Mr. Hatu as they walked past the door and down a metal ramp. Beyond the ramp, was a massive industrial-sized workspace with giant Equalist propaganda banners hanging from the high ceilings and railings. Armies of Equalists worked like a swarm of buzzard-wasps. Training. Printing propaganda. Mechanic work._

_As requested, she kept her thoughts to herself as she followed closely behind her father. '_ _So I was right in my suspicion of him being a criminal? But, being an Equalist isn’t a crime...yet.’_

_They climbed a set of unsteady stairs. Up to a dusty and cluttered office where more Equalists buzzed in and out. Her father stopped at a desk in the back of the room. Mr. Hatu snapped his heeled boots together from his place at the corner of the desk and in a stern voice dismissed them._

_Without question, they obey._

_Once they’re gone, Hanai turned to her father and said, “I don’t understand, what does this have to do with seeking justice for-for...”_

_She couldn't bring herself to say it._

_It was too soon._

_Too raw in her mind._

_Heart._

_Body._

_“From your time with your aunt and grandmother, you learned a particular set of skills I believe can help the Equalist movement," her father answered._

_“But I’m not an Equalist. Was Mom?”_

_“No, this did not exist before her, but its existence is because of her. And because of you…”_

_“You said...we’d go to the police a-about what happened…”_

_“Tell, my sweet Panda Lily,” he shook his head in sorrow, “Do you truly believe you’ll receive justice for what happened?”_

_It came back. The hopelessness. The loss of control of being robbed._

_Violated._

_Tears swelled in her eyes, but she did not let them fall._ **_He_ ** _would not take anything more from her._

_“I...no…”_

_“No one will cry for you, my dear. No one will bat an eye. You are one of the countless others who have suffered and will continue to suffer in silence.”_

_“...So what do you need me to do?”_

_Her father opened a drawer from the desk and reached in. When he pulled his gloved hand out, he held a dark-colored mask. He walked around his desk, passing Mr. Hatu and stopping in front of her. “For too long a great illusion has plagued the city. An illusion of unity and balance. Lies hidden beneath layers and layers of deaths and secrets. Some of which you know. But it’s time for them to change in our favor. That is where you come in my dear.”_

_He held out the mask to her. A black and red gas mask with dark grey metal trimmings in the old Fire Nation special forces style; menacing and haunting._

_“Become my Illusionist and I shall be your sword of justice.”_


	8. Social Cues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinks, a few conversations, and a whole lot of awkwardness.  
> The Gala from Ep 4 - "The Voice in the Night"
> 
> Enjoy  
> -E.K.

* * *

#####  KORRA

Particles of dust catch from the moonlight bleeding through the opened window panel. The shutters sway gently in a breeze that caresses Korra’s forehead as she sleeps. 

A shadow darts across the paper panel doors.

 _“...the Avatar has failed humanity,”_ Amon’s words linger in her mind.

She stirs. 

_“The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering…”_

_No! No, you’re wrong!_

A creaking floor startles her awake before an Equalist chi blocker crashes into the room from the window, breaking the shutters. Two more chi blockers burst through the doors. 

Korra leaps up to defend herself but is quickly taken down by another chi blocker executing quick strikes up along her spine. She shouts and falls to her knees. Heavy footsteps enter the room. 

_His_ shadow casts on the wooden floor before her knees. 

“After I take your bending away,” Amon says low and menacing. He reaches for her, “you will be nothing.”

Korra wakes up with a scream in a pool of her own sweat. Her lungs burn as she pants. Her throat stings from the trickle of bile that crept from her stomach. Her heart spikes from something hot and damp brushing the back of her hand. 

Naga whines then licks her hand again. 

_It wasn’t real...it wasn’t real. He can’t come here._

Korra rubs a trembling hand through comforting fur and she says, “It's alright Naga. I just had a bad dream."

* * *

A week after the Equalist rally, the nightmare persists. Every night. Unchanging. Equalist chi blockers swarm her. Amon appears from the shadows to take her bending.

And no one mourns the loss of Avatar Korra.

The nightmares worsen after Amon makes his first speech on the radio with the promises made to his listeners at the rally. ' _The time has come for benders to live in fear.'_

Having the words linger breaks Korra's focus on training. But she forces her way through every session as she had in mastering the other three elements. That stubbornness and determination do not help ease the heaviness in her heart and dark shadows looming over her. Feelings she ignores during the day, but resurface every evening when she joins Tenzin and his family for dinner.

 _He doesn't seem so tough. It's easy to threaten every bender in the world when you hide behind a mask and an army of idiots!_ Her thoughts drown the deep hum of Tenzin's voice as he gives thanks for their meal.

“I'm not interrupting, am I?” A water tribe man dressed in a finely tailored suit of blues and greys bows to the gathered table.

“This is my home, Tarrlok.” Tenzin stands to protest the interrupting visitor, “we're about to eat dinner.”

“Good,” Tarrlok smiles at the older man and sweeps into the room, “because I am famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?”

“I suppose,” the airbending patriarch sighs and sits back down as his wife frowns at him.

Tarrlok approaches Korra and with an air of sophistication says, “Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, a representative from the Northern Water Tribe.”

Korra stands and bows. “Nice to meet you.”

As they sit, Tenzin’s younger daughter leans over in the councilman’s face. “Why do you have three pony-tails?” Ikki sniffs the air around him. “And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird.” She sits back on her cushion with a grumpy pout. 

“Well,” Tarrlok grins awkwardly at Ikkia and says, “aren't you... precocious.” He turns his attention to Korra. “So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative.”

 _Huh, she’s right_ , Korra thinks when a cloud of floral cologne creeps up her nose. _What is that? Lavender? Seems kinda girly._ Korra shakes the thought and scent out of her head as she says, “Oh, thanks.” She shrugs and pushes another piece of tofu around her plate. “I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here.”

“Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived,” he says in a honeyed voice. 

“Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok,” Tenzin huffs. “What do you want from Korra?”

He holds up his hand. “Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me.”

“What?” Tenzin sneers at the other councilman.

Tarrlok rests his elbows on the table and leans closer to her to emphasize his words “I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you.”

_Fearless he says…_

“Join your task force? I can't.” Korra pops another piece of food into her mouth.

“I...must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.” 

“Me too,” her mentor mutters.

In a convincing tone, at least hopefully convincing to them, Korra calmly says, “I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that.”

“Which is why this opportunity is perfect,” the young councilman insists. “You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city.”

“Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go.” The tone Tenzin used wasn’t opened for further debate. 

Tarrlok stands and bows. “Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.”

As he leaves, Ikki hops up from her cushion with a puff of her airbending and shouts, “Bye-bye, Pony-tail Man!”

After dinner, Korra sits on the stone steps in the courtyard rubbing Naga’s belly when a sentry comes over the short hill escorting Bolin. The young earthbender strolls over with his hands behind his back and humming a tune. “Hello, fellow teammate!”

“Hey, Bolin.”

"Missed you at practice this week."

Her fingers twirl Naga’s fur. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

He shrugs, “Aww, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!”

His large calloused hands hold a dainty rose and a pink cupcake with cherries on top. Pabu chirps and jumps off of his shoulder.

“Wow, thanks," she says and carefully takes the gifts, "but, what's this for?”

Bolin rubs his chin with a smirk and sarcastically says, “Uhh, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah, now I remember! _You saved me from Amon!_ "

“You were freed,” she snorts and it feels good to make light of the situation; a much-needed break.

“Yeah okay but you guys still came to find me. Man, I would have been totally freaking out if he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, _‘I will take away your bending forever!’_ I mean that is scary stuff! You know with just the thought, I still can't sleep well.”

 _That makes two of us_ , Korra groans internally but hums aloud in agreement with him. 

Two sentries come up the hill carrying a huge basket full of flowers and gifts followed by a scrawny office clerk. “Delivery for you, Avatar Korra,” the clerk says and the sentries place the basket down next to her, “Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.

“Tell him I haven't changed my mind,” she says bored, and waves him off. The clerk bows and leaves. 

Bolin eyes the basket suspiciously. His voice surprisingly defensive as he says, “why is he bothering you?”

“Eh, he wants me to join his task force.”

He mumbles low, “oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better.”

Korra gets up from the step, “Yeah, I gotta go do some airbending training, I’ll see you later.”

“Sure thing, superhero Avatar!” he shouts as she walks away.

The next week on the way to the octagon training area, she passes a group of sentries drooling over a maroon convertible Satomobile with an obnoxious, giant pink ribbon tied around it. _Pft, waste of money since I don’t know how to drive!_

She likes anger. Anger means focus; means she won’t have to think about Amon. 

“I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant,” Tenzin says as he comes into her line of sight.

“Yeah,” Korra quips and keeps up her moves. “That guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer.”

“Korra, are you doing alright?”

“Yeah. I'm focused.”

Unconvinced, Tenzin sits on the stone steps at the edge of the octagon. “Why don't you take a break?” He pats the spot next to him. “I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason.”

She drops her stance and sits beside him. “I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all.”

“Right, that's what you said...you know, it's okay to be scared.” He softens his voice as he says, “the whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance.”

 _Balance? Great, let’s just add being a coward to the list of reasons why I still can’t airbend!_ She almost shouts it. But the Avatar _has_ to be fearless.

“Korra, I...I'm always here for you if you want to talk.” He bows and leaves to allow her to continue with her training.

In the evening, Korra lounges on the railing to the main building’s porch, watching Ikki and Jinora play Pai Sho on a table below. 

The voice of the office clerk from before catches her attention. “Avatar Korra, I have something for you.”

She hops down from the railing to confront the page. “It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!” She uses earthbending to turn the sentry around, then kicks him in the butt to send him away.

“I-It's not a gift! It's an invitation.”

“To what?”

“A gala in your honor.” He pulls a dark card from his vest and holds it out for her. “The councilman humbly requests your attendance.”

The sentry escorting him says, “Master Tenzin has been informed and is gathering a squad of sentries for attendance if you accept.” 

Korra takes the card with suspicion and the clerk leaves behind the sentry.

“Maybe you could invite your boyfriend,” Ikki sings in a mocking tone. Korra whips around and bumps the Pai Sho table with a small earthbending pillar, making her whine and pout.

Grinning smug, Korra walks into the main building while flipping the invitation over a few times; thick parchment, swirls of silver and blue bordering the edges, and finely written calligraphy too pretentious for her to read. “No one's ever thrown a party in my honor, but a gala sounds too fancy,” she groans, “it’ll probably be a bunch of old people. But...it doesn’t have to be!”

She runs into Tenzin’s office and has the operator connect her to Toza’s gym. The old earthbender answers in a huff, “Toza’s Gym whadda ya want?!”

“Uhh, this is Korra, the Fire Ferret waterbender-”

“Toza,” Bolin laughs in the background, “you can’t keep answering the phone so angry.” The old man grumbles her name and Bolin’s voice rings in through the earpiece in his usual hilarious flirty tone, “Well, hey hey there Korra. It’s awful late to be making phone calls ya know.”

She snorts a laugh then says, “I hope you guys have a set of nicer clothes because you’re invited to a party.”

“Whoa sweet, what kind of party?!”

“Councilman Tarrlok is hosting a gala for me and since it’s in my honor, I’m sure he won’t mind me inviting you guys.”

“Okay hold on!” His voice becomes a bit distant from the earpiece as he shouts for his brother, “Mako! Hey Mako! Do we still have the suits Asami got us?”

 _Mako...in a suit?_ If there was someone she wanted out of her head more than Amon, it was him. But he could make a good distraction.

Her heart rate jumps as Bolin tells his brother about the gala then drops as in the background he says, “Yeah, I dunno about that…”

“Aww, come on bro, there’s gonna be a ton of amazing food! I don’t know about you, but I can take a break from instant noodles and plain rice.”

“Alright,” Mako gives in. “Maybe we can sneak some out too.”

“If Tarrlok’s trying to get on my good side, he won’t make a fuss about it. I’m sure Tenzin is taking Oogi there so we’ll pick you guys up in half an hour,” Korra says, her voice more excited than she thinks it should be; they aren’t exactly friends yet, maybe she could skip that step. 

Thankfully, her mother sent her a care package from the compound a few days prior that included a traditional water tribe style dress. Thick heavy fabric ideal for bracing against the frozen tundras harshest festival nights. Muted blues, grays, and browns common to the tribe. After she bathes, Korra splits her short hair into a warriors’ wolf knot instead of the traditional half-up formal styles worn by water tribe women. She joins Tenzin outside issuing orders for the chosen White Lotus sentries to proceed to the gala, then the two of them leave for the arena on the sky bison, Oogi 

_Okay, relax! This party won’t be that big of a deal. Plus I’m going with the boys and it’ll be fine._

What is _not_ fine is the little jolt of nerves springing up to her neck and scalp when Mako comes out of the arena dressed in an expensive tailored suit; black and dark grey with a touch of his signature red; form-fitting especially around his wide shoulders.

“You look great!” She grins. 

“Thanks, so do you,” Mako says, somewhat distracted from adjusting his scarf around his collar. “Bo’s coming in a second.” 

One cue, Bolin runs out of the arena dressed in similar colors with his earthbender green. He's barefoot, shoes in one hand, chasing Pabu with a tiny black and white vest in the other. Pabu jumps over Mako as he climbs onto the sky bison and hides behind Korra.

“Korra grab him!” Bolin shouts.

She picks up the squirming fire ferret and he climbs over the edge of Oogi’s saddle as the sky bison takes off towards the gala. 

He dresses a grumpy Pabu. “Finally! Hey, thanks for inviting us Korra, and for the ride Master Tenzin.”

“It’s not a problem.” The airbending master bows his head and says, “Korra hasn’t had the best experience with the public media and I have no doubt Tarrlok has invited half the city, so when he said she wanted to invite friends to make herself feel more comfortable, I couldn't deny the request.”

_Is there some ancient rule somewhere that says all masters need to embarrass their students!?_

“Pft, comfortable?” she snorts and flicks her wrist. “Nah, I figured the party might get boring so why not invite you guys.”

“Hmm, maybe you can sweet talk our way into finding us a sponsor there,” Bolin suggests as he ties his two-tone dress shoes to his feet. 

They arrive at a brightly lit building with long banners of Korra at the entrance. Inside the golden, glittering ballroom, rows of decorated chest height tables boarders a massive water tribe style weaved rug. A small band high up on a platform plays the city's latest bumping jazz hits. Colorful spreads of dishes stews, fried and seared across a mile-long table attracts Bolin and Pabu who sprint towards it. Mako shakes his head and follows after them as a round of applause welcomes the Avatar and her entourage.

A bit bashful at the attention, Korra gaps, “I can't believe this is all for me.”

Tenzin lowers his voice for her, “I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it.”

The young councilman materializes from the gathered party goers with arms opened wide. He greets her with a warm welcome. "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us," he motions for her to follow him through the crowd, "the city awaits its hero."

For the next hour or so, Councilman Tarrlok steers Korra around to meet several important movers and shakers; industrialists, entertainers, politicians. Every last one tripping over themselves to impress the Avatar and have their names remembered. Several in awe at her _bravery_ for infiltrating an Equalist rally. Try as she might give credit to Mako and Bolin, the brothers' involvement was merely waved off as sidekick assistance. The councilman continues to guide her around the gala at dizzying speeds. There are too many names and faces to try to remember. None truly worthy of memory so far until he turns her around towards a pair of goddesses. 

An older woman with the type of beauty and grace ancient men started wars over and a younger one; a near mirror image of the other, but less absorbed in the attention of bowing and gushing guests. Luxurious, modelesque figures dressed in modern style gowns in dark shades of reds and pinks. Twin porcelain powered faces highlighted with darkly stained lips the colors of crushed berries. Their finely sculpted high-blood facial features are framed by hair darker than the blackest Southern night sky, Korra half expects a streak of constellations to dance between the curls. 

_Geez with looks like that, why should the rest of us have bothered dressing up?_ As if she needs another hit to her decreasing self-confidence, Korra realizes one of them is Asami. 

“Korra,” Tarrlok says, “it is my pleasure to introduce to the beloved wife and daughter of Republic City's most famous industrialist, Yasuko Sato, and Asami Sato."

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Sato, and actually, Asami and I have already met a few times,” Korra says with a cheerful grin.

“You look great Korra,” Asami says and smiles at her. 

When Korra was a little girl, her mother used to say, _'the best way to know if someone is genuinely happy is if their eyes smile when they do. It’s how you know they mean it.'_

Something about Asami's eyes makes her want to hide away with her tail tucked between her legs as if someone shouldn’t be that happy to see her; not when she's done nothing to deserve it.

“I-thanks,” Korra says with an awkward crooked grin, “you two look...wow, amazing! I...sort of... feel out of place.”

“Oh, nonsense, you look appropriate,” Mrs. Sato’s breathy laugh could bring men to their knees. “You know my daughter had much to say about your daring rescue for your friend.” 

“Really?” Korra asks, surprised. “Well, she _was_ supposed to help us, but the driver came to get her.”

Asami’s eyes widen as her mother arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow and says, “oh...I see. Well, regardless, we're all expecting great things from you.” 

At the reminder that she has yet to accomplish anything worthy of the Avatar's title, Korra meekly replies, “Right….greatness…”

Mrs. Sato bows to her before inclining her head to Asami then walking away. Her daughter follows like a disobedient child about to be scolded. 

Korra whispers, “Did I just get you in trouble?!”

“I don’t know,” Asami stops to whisper back. “My mother isn’t a fan of me doing anything remotely _adventurous_.”

“I am _so_ sorry!” she groans and grimaces.

Asami waves her concern aside with a gentle smile, “It’s okay.”

Korra twists her hands over the fabric of her dress as she walks towards her mother. To add insult to injury, her current _number one fan_ passes by. “Chief Beifong!" Tarrlok gestures to her. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.”

The grizzled metalbender scoffs and gets in her face. “Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.”

Korra glares at her back when she walks away. _Ugh, rude! Hopefully, this meet and greet will be over soon._

“This way Korra,” Tarrlok says and ushers her to a gathering of journalists waiting for her at the bottom of a large stairway. They swarm like shark-piranhas as the councilman leads her to the top step. “If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions.”

 _Aw, not this again!_ A hint of panic bubbles in her gut. Beyond the journalists, Tenzin stands with the sentries. Korra steps back to retreat, but Tarrlok grabs her out in front of him, leaving her to fend for herself against the bloodthirsty press. 

“Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?”

“Uh, I think he presents a real problem.”

“Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?”

Her eyes sting from the cameras flashing. “Well, I-”

But the journalists are relentless. “Why are you backing away from this fight?”

“What?!” she snarls, “No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!”

“You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?”

“Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution?”

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

“How do you think Avatar Aang would’ve handled this?”

“Are you afraid of Amon?”

“I'm not afraid of anybody!” she roars. _I’m not afraid of him!_ She forces down the flames in her guts then as calmly as she says, “If the city needs me, then, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon.”

Tarrlok claps her shoulder and cheers, “there's your headline, folks!”

 _Crap._ Flashing bulbs and exciting questions drown the shame of catching Master Tenzin shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

#####  MAKO

_What a mess._ Mako watches the journalists lose their shit over Korra's high brow decision. _Looks like we're losing our waterbender again._

"Are you gonna finish that crab puff?" Bolin asks as he shoves three pieces down his throat.

Mako pops the half bitten morsel of food into his mouth then asks, "You see where Asami went?"

"Umm," Bolin says with his mouth full and looks around, "she's not with her mom, so she might be with Hanai?"

_Great..._

His brother gulps down his food and says, "that's if she's here. This is a party in Korra’s honor and I don't think they’ll be friends anytime soon."

"Yeah," Mako mutters, "but the Guo name holds weight in the city and they were likely one of the first invited." He scans the crowd as his brother and Pabu continue stuffing their faces down an assembly line at the buffet table. 

Having seen Mr. Guo’s burn scars, it’s no wonder to him that his daughter shares some of the Equalists’ sentiments. A brief moment of self-loathing crosses his mind; amplified by the memory of the rally’s vocal anti-bender audience and he sighs internally, _Does she hate me because I was a jerk to her in the past? Or… does she hate me because I'm a firebender?_

 _Ugh! Why_ _do I care what she thinks!?_

He didn’t give Hanai much thought when he and Korra ran into her with her father and Asami the day before. In fact, on that second look, he thought she hadn’t really changed much. “Butterface” wasn’t an appropriate nickname for her anymore, but she’s still the annoying “good girl” he remembered her to be. 

Hopefully, since he and Asami aren’t together anymore, she might not try to make the two of them be friends like she used to. He has half a mind to ask his ex-girlfriend if she’d convince her mother to have the company be the team’s sponsor again. He groans. _That’ll never happen...maybe the councilman has a tab open at the bar._

The crowd gathered makes maneuvering around to the ballroom a chore, but he reacts quickly with a few muttered apologies to anyone he brushes past. The packed, rowdy bar comes into view a few feet away.

The young, broody firebender takes a step and the distance becomes miles; leagues; until the bar is an ocean’s length away. 

The band stops except for the drummer playing a steady rhythm. It climbs to a racing tempo. Faster. Wilder. The pounding drums vibrate in Mako’s ribcage, rising to lodge itself in his throat.

Another step and everyone disappears. 

No one exists, but him… and the girl at the bar.

No words. 

No thoughts. 

His breathing uneven as the world falls to nothing more than _her_.

 _No! I’m not doing this again. I don’t have time for dating,_ he mentally chastises himself, but his body betrays him. He can’t turn away; locked on her. 

Young. His age, maybe. She has to be to pull off that dress. A floor-length satin gown in a rosy cream color with intricate ivory crystals; colors paler in contrast to the hints of warm tan skin. Lacy long sleeves with a high neck and dangerously low open back. His eyes trace the soft curve of her exposed shoulder blades and his mouth dries up like he sucked on a pair of cotton socks.

She’s short-too short to get noticed by a couple of big wigs and she darts to avoid being sandwiched between. Her little bounce to get noticed by a bartender causes a ripple in her gown that pulls the fabric tight around her healthy waist and generous hips. 

For a shameful moment, Mako wonders if she’s wearing the strappy heels with the ribbon around the ankles that he _likes_. Heat crawls up his neck and face. 

_Damnit..._

A giddy reporter doesn't notice the girl and she gets shoved to the floor with a furious pout. Blame it on biology or his deep-rooted need to be a protector, but Mako jumps in to rescue the damsel-in-distress. _Cool-under-fire._ He bends a knee to help her up. “Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?”

“Mako? I didn’t think you’d be here.” Asami’s voice behind him brings him to a halt. 

The dream girl turns her face in his direction. Her annoyed, puffy cheeked pout fades.

 _What. The_ . _Fuck._

“H-hanai?!”

"Expecting somebody else?" she asks then stands to fix her gown. The bartender leaves a dark whiskey on the glass top that she grabs and brushes past a paralyzed Mako without a second glance. _That's... impossible. There's no way! She's so... beautiful-No! What the fuck is wrong with me?! This is Hanai! S-she can't look like that!_ Or so he tries to convince himself.

But his traitorous body turns as Hanai joins Asami standing with Mr. Guo. She hands her father the drink and takes a flute of champagne from a passing platter that she sips while trying her best to avoid the firebender’s extremely obvious and extremely rude open-mouthed gawking.

“Mako, did you hear what I said?” Asami asks him concerned.

“No,” he whispers, then clears his throat but chokes. Mr. Guo holds out his whiskey, but Mako flails his hand to deny it. “I-I’m fine, thanks! What, uh, what did you say Asami?!”

“You hate events like this. Did Korra invite you and Bolin?” The heiress looks over the people to try and find his brother or Korra.

“Uh, yeah.” His eyes linger on her friend quietly sipping her drink. Greedy blazing eyes etch every unnoticed feature onto his brain like a red hot brand. Her affectionate doll-like face with an adorable stubby nose and wide cheekbones. The deep arch in the bow of her top lip and the softness of the plump bottom. And those eyes...

Her father pulls his focus away as he says, “the city is in a buzz about the Avatar’s daring infiltration of the rally. It’s difficult to believe Amon is capable of such terrifying power. I am relieved your brother was not harmed and for not believing your claims of his kidnapping, my daughter and I owe you both and the Avatar our sincerest apologies.”

The businessman’s daughter looks up at Mako and for the first time in years, the cool-under-fire pro-bender is anything but. 

Daunting storm clouds gather in the depths of guarded slate blue eyes. Gentle chestnut waves fall over one of her shoulders as she copies her father’s low bow. Dark lashes fan wide cheekbones from her lowered gaze.

Mako clears his throat without embarrassing himself this time and says, “I don’t blame either of you for it. No one knew what they were planning, but thankfully we got away safely.”

The older man smiles courteously then bows his head to Asami and his daughter. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a few investors to speak with.”

After her father steps away, Hanai hardly engages in Asami’s conversation as Mako attempts to process the shock of seeing her like this.

 _That drink would have been a blessing right now._ _She probably hated having to say sorry to me...and I doubt she heard me say it at the park._

“Hanai,” the sound of her name leaving his throat squeezes his heart in an unwelcome vice grip, “I’m sorry about that lunch. And for bringing up Tahno. I shouldn't have. I...I-I’m surprised you’re here,” he rubs the back of his neck and changes the topic of her ex-boyfriend when her hands tighten around her glass.

Her brows furrow and her voice is guarded as she says, “I’m here on behalf of my mother’s organization, and I was hoping to get another chance to invite her to one of the meetings.” 

Asami, his saving grace, eases the tension. “I think Korra and Councilman Tenzin would be great additions to the organization. I know for a fact having Korra be a part of them will bring a higher attendance.” 

Hanai exhales heavily, “That’d be great, actually there were only a handful of people at the first one.” She stands on her toes and swivels her head to look for them. 

His towering height over her grants him a better view. When did he develop such a _pleasurable joy_ for being so tall?

“Looks like Tarrlok is still taking her around to meet with people,” he says. From his peripherals, Hanai shudders. She throws back her drink and grabs another one from a passing waiter that she quickly chugs down.

“Woah! Easy there, Killer!” Mako jokes, but she ignores him. His eyes turn back to Korra with Tarrlok; the councilman sporting a sly smirk fitting of a politician as he talks. _Right. Damnit, I completely forgot about that. That's why she's barely talking._

The waiter comes back for Hanai’s empty glass which she exchanges for another full one. Her thumb brushes away a droplet of champagne left on her dusky rose painted lips and a heatwave hits Mako’s body. 

It travels south. Past his heart. Stomach. 

Settling lower. 

He stares up at the ceiling to try and ignore it. _This is fucked up; she’s Asami’s friend. She hates me and I… I don’t like her._

But what reason did he have? He found her annoying before because of Tahno, but they aren’t a thing anymore and he only clashed with her at the diner because he brought him up. As for the point of being his ex-girlfriend’s childhood friend, Asami wasn’t the jealous type, but he assumes she’ll lose her mind if she thought he was trying to use Hanai as she did for Korra. He isn’t trying to. He wants...he isn’t sure what he wants. Her? His heart gallops. For what reason? The drastic change in her looks? He'd like to think he isn't that shallow anymore, but he _is only_ eighteen. Looks aside, he knows almost nothing about her. Fat chance of that changing if she hates him. Her gaze locks on to her father. Mako's fear of having this be the last chance to change her opinion of him startles him more than the bewilderment as to why?

“Is the dress one of Asami’s hand-me-downs?” He spits out and motions to the gown with a point of his chin. His knees weaken from one of her disobedient waves falling over her shoulder as she looks down at herself. 

Asami beams, “It is, but I think it looks much better on her, don’t you think?”

“Yeah sure,” he agrees. Feeling overly confident that Hanai hasn’t thrown her drink at him yet, he smirks and teases, “for being such a shorty.”

The hurt in her eyes makes him want to scream. The need multiplies from her disheartened voice as she says, "there isn’t anything wrong with being short.”

She turns to leave and he panics. “No! I-I didn’t mean it like it that, I, I-”

“-Mako and I wore the same clothes for years when we were kids.” Bolin, with a platter of food, slides into the rescue. “These suits are the same ones Asami got us when she snuck us into her mother’s banquet last year,” he says through a mouthful then huffs and fakes a pathetically sad pout, “I sure wanted to get Pabu a suit too.”

“He would have looked far too handsome,” Asami says. The fire ferret hops out of Bolin’s vest and curls himself around Hanai’s neck with happy chirps. 

“True,” Hanai teases, “then he’d steal all your fangirls.” Pabu slumps down her shoulders and melts into her arms as she scratches under his chin. The furry scoundrel purrs smugly as he stares at Mako.

 _Rub it in why don’t you?_ “Pabu,” he scolds him with a nasty glare, “you’re shameless.”

“Oh I wouldn't say so,” Hanai giggles light and sweetly. The sound vibrates his spine. “He knows exactly what he’s doing, don’t you Pabu?” 

He curls in her arms, up around her neck again then hops up on Mako’s shoulder. When the ferret’s tail swipes across his face, the scent of peaches and panda lilies swirls in his head. His heart and soul flutter from the influx of warm and loving memories of his mother.

_Panda lilies. It had to be panda lilies. Of course, she’d smell like that..._

“Out of your uniforms,” Hanai says with a sweet smile leftover from Pabu’s playfulness, “you guys clean up well.”

“Thanks, you too,” Mako says automatically. 

She blinks and grins uncomfortably, “thank you.”

 _Ouch. Ladies and gentlemen, the Champ takes a dive into the Drink,_ the brooding devil on his shoulders cackles maniacally. _No amount of interference from the witnesses might help him recover. But Bolin sweeps in to pick up for his misstep._

His brother swallows his bite and asks, “Soo Hanai, now that your back, do you know if any of your dancer friends are single?”

“I’m not sure-”

Mako, annoyed by his brother, cuts in hoping to fix his mistake, “you have enough fangirls following you around, you don’t need any of the pretty dancers-”

“Whoa hold on a minute!” Bolin gasps and points at him with a pastry, “I didn’t know you think they’re pretty too. Which one? It better not be Kyona!”

 _Shit!_ “No that’s not what I meant. None of them are!”

Asami nudges him in the ribs as a young Fire Nation man wearing a deep red United Forces Navy uniform walks up behind them and says, “That’s unfortunate, but they do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” 

Hanai glows like the damn arena and gives him a light hug. “Iroh! What are you doing here?!”

 _Who the fuck is this guy?!_ The jealousy from that touch burns down the last sliver of Mako’s embarrassment.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to see you too,” the young sailor chuckles as Hanai steps out of the embrace then shakes his head. “I heard you left the capital. Were you ever going to tell any of us?”

“Your sister would have ordered the guards to lock down the docks. And you would have helped her,” she accuses with a sly grin and arched brow.

He tips his chin up and looks down at her from his nose. “By sending word to my commanding officers that an honored guest of the royal family was taken captive by pirates? Of course.”

The way he smirks at her. The way she looks up at him. _Is she blushing?_ Mako hates him. Raw fury claws at his back. 

It boils and festers from the way she purrs, “Mhmm, then the prince playing toy sailor would have his first glorious high seas tale to brag about.”

“I’m guessing you two know each other?” Bolin asks through another mouthful.

Hanai scrunches up her face as if she forgot about the rest of them. “I'm sorry. This is Fire Prince-”

“Shh,” he hushes her and lowers his head to her height, “not so loud. It’s Lieutenant Iroh here. The newspapers will go into a frenzy if they find out.”

_Then why show up at all..._

Bolin whispers in shock, “Wait the Fire Nation Prince? Like… related to Fire Lord Zuko?!”

Iroh tucks his hands behind his back as he leans down to frown at Hanai. She mouths an ‘oops’ and dips her chin to hide her closed mouth laugh as he says, “The very same, although my grandfather spends most of his time away since my mother took the throne.” 

After Hanai introduces Iroh to them, Mako fades into the crowd to sulk his way to the bar. _A prince? An actual prince. What chance does some ex-triad pro-bender from the streets have against the real fucking prince charming?_

* * *

#####  ASAMI

Asami asks Iroh, “What brings you to the gala, Lieutenant?”

“Some of the officers received invitations, and I needed the break in training,” he cocks his head and takes a tall glass of something crimson from a passing waiter.

Hanai teases him. “You mean you needed a break from your nanny?”

The handsome prince flushes crimson as he sputters his drink then glares at her. He clears his throat and corrects, “I haven’t had a nanny since I was fourteen and they’re called governesses in the capital, thank you very much.” 

“And how exactly did you two meet?” Asami continues with her interrogation of them.

In the twelve years that she’s known Hanai, her best friend never once mentioned knowing the Fire Nation Royal Family, let alone have such a _personal_ relationship with the Crown Prince. _He’s the most eligible bachelor in the Fire Nation,_ she wonders, _could they secretly be together? No-she would have told me._

Mako rejoins them from the bar; stiff drink in hand and a darker shade of gray across his stoic face. _Hmm,_ Asami wonders, _he's not as lively as before. He certainly seemed to be in shock at seeing Hanai. I hope my theory isn’t right..._

“My grandmother’s home is down the hill from the royal family’s beach house on Ember Island,” Hanai says. 

"And my grandfather is highly fond of the memories of the time Avatar Aang and their friends spent there, that he often snuck my sister and I out of the academy. However,” Iroh takes a sip from his drink and looks off in the distance with a slightly amused gaze, “there was always a little girl who often destroyed my sandcastles claiming it was justly deserved for having such _terrible_ fortifications…”

Hanai rolls her eyes and tries to hide her devious grin. “The western wall didn’t exist and your moat was flooding the courtyard!” 

“I was ten!” The prince counters in mock offense and she laughs.

“Your grandfather agreed,” she smiles, “but I’m sure your nanny would have lost his wig.”

Bolin leans his head to peek around Iroh’s shoulder then asks, “Speaking of nannies, is yours a short, bald guy, covered in medals with a puffy mustache and a belly that can totally be used as a floaty?”

“Damn,” Iroh cusses into his drink and lowers his head. 

Asami's mind raced at the possibilities it creates from analyzing Hanai and the prince's relationship as she wraps her arm around his elbow and softly giggles, “Don’t worry dear Prince, I’ll save you.”

The two melt into the crowd while Korra joins Asami and the brothers. With an embarrassed grumble she says, “Well, that interview could’ve gone better.” 

“So does that mean you won’t be at practice that often?” Bolin asks with a sad little pout.

Korra sighs and says, “I dunno, I pretty much just announced to the whole city I’d help him. I can’t go back on my word now. Hey by the way,” she turns her attention to Asami and points her thumb over her shoulder, “was that Hanai? I wanted to apologize to her for the other day. She isn’t mad about it is she?”

“Dunno," Mako shrugs and scoffs before he takes a sip of his drink, "she seems fine with that _Lieutenant_ around.” 

Asami stares at him suspiciously _, is that jealousy?_ “You know,” she says to him, “you've been acting kind of strange since that lunch at the diner. Are...you alright?” 

“Fine” he argues and narrows his eyes at her.

"I dunno, you seem on edge, more than some fancy party would cause. And you’ve been surprisingly _polite_ to Hanai.”

“Mhm,” Bolin agrees and empties his platter, “you were a lot meaner to her before she left." He points between his brother and Asami, "isn't that why you two broke up the first time?"

"You guys dated?!" Korra asks wide-eyed. 

"It was a while ago," Mako brushes her off, "and I wasn't always mean to Hanai. Blame her ex, not me, I’ve got nothing against her!"

 _If you say so, but I can always test that._ “Then you wouldn't mind if I talk to her father about your sponsorship?” Asami asks in an overly innocent voice.

“For real!? No way!” Bolin cheers.

“It’s not a guarantee,” she says then turns her attention to Korra, “but I think if you agree to join some of the RCCO meetings, her father might agree to sponsor the Fire Ferrets.”

“You really think so?!” Bolin asks giddily despite his brother and Korra’s doubtful expression. 

“I do. His company is always looking to invest in underdogs.” 

“We are the underdogs of the underdogs!”

“Yeah,” Korra drags out while twisting a few short hairs, "I don't really know how accepted I'd be there…"

"Nonsense, I know she'll love to have you and Tenzin participate,” Asami says, “Just let me do the talking.” 

“Hey if this works,” Bolin says and leans into her. He holds a hand over his mouth, covering his face from his brother, “maybe you can convince Hanai to get Mako together with the secret dancer he has a crush on."

"A crush on who?" Korra asks, confused.

Mako gets annoyed and grumbles, "ignore him, he’s reading too much into what I said."

" _Oh_ I don't know Mako," Asami hums and gives her ex-boyfriend an all-knowing look, "you wouldn’t be this worked up about it if it wasn’t true."

His eyes widen by a fraction while he takes another sip from his drink. _Thought so..._

“Korra, I believe we should return to the island,” Tenzin says as he marches to the teenagers. The unit of sentries closely behind him.

“Councilman Tenzin,” Asami interrupts, “I was just telling Korra about inviting you both to join one of the Republic City Community Organization meetings.”

“Ah yes,” the older man says and rubs his beard, “I heard your friend will be the acting moderator for the time being.”

“I’d be more than happy to introduce you to her if you have a moment to spare,” Asami says with a bow of her head. Master Tenzin follows her through the crowd while the Fire Ferrets trail them closely.

As they walk, Korra asks the brothers, “so, you really think Hanai will help us?”

Mako answers, “I don't know. I'm surprised she's even here.”

“Because of me?”

He shakes his head and lowers this voice, “this gala is a tough situation for her since Councilman Tarrlok is Tahno’s uncle by marriage.” 

“No way?!” she gasps loudly then lowers her voice, “but why what does she have against him?”

Asami inclines her head over her shoulder and Korra scurries up to get closer as she whispers, “he was the one that made Hanai and Tahno’s break-up public. The newspapers had a field day with all the lies they said about her.” 

Korra slows her pace and mumbles, “that sounds awful.” She falls back with the brothers. “It’s no wonder she got so defensive when you brought him up.”

“Yeah,” Mako admits and rubs the back of his neck, “that's why I don't think she'll agree to sponsor us.”

“You gotta be more optimistic bro!” Bolin cheers. "You know... that's why you don't have any adoring fans.”

Asami and her followers stop at the coat check out by the entrance of the building. The Guos receive their outer layers from the attendant as Asami introduces them to Tenzin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," the airbending master says and bows. "Miss. Guo, I remember hearing about your proposal for funding an orphanage project."

Hanai and her father return the courtesy as she says, "yes, I had a portion of the funding from the charity games some of the Pro-bending teams agreed to be a part of last year."

While Hanai and Councilman Tenzin discuss the details of the old project, Asami hears Mako whisper to Bolin, "did you hear about that?!"

"Yeah," he whispers back, "she came to the gym to ask if The Fire Ferrets wanted to participate, but... you, kinda-sorta, yelled at her for something Tahno said on one of you and Asami's double dates with them. She left the gym crying."

"I… don’t remember that," his brother admits in a painfully grim tone.

At the sound, Asami wonders if she had the wrong idea about his intentions with Hanai. She still believes he might be interested in her, but maybe his intentions weren't entirely malignant. Another spark flares in her mental workshop at the future possibilities of two of her cherished friends becoming closer, but she stores the thoughts for another time and returns her focus to the present.

Hanai frowns at the councilman, "the proposal was immediately denied."

Asami grumbles, "no doubt due to Tarrlok’s influence…"

Hanai’s eyes widen. She opens her mouth to protest against her friend's accusation, but Tenzin says, "off the record Miss Sato, I am inclined to agree. Miss Guo, I understand you have reestablished your mother's organization."

Her hands grip the fabric of her gown as she admits in an embarrassed tone, "Yes, I have, unfortunately, our membership is lacking in numbers and… _civility_. My mother's vision was to build a stronger sense of community between benders and non-benders. _However_ , it seems now the meetings have become a public grievance forum for both sides to shout at each other." 

"Hmm," Tenzin ponders her concern with a thought brush of his chin, "the goal is noble, but unifying both sides is no easy task..." 

Korra insists in a surprisingly cheerful voice, "well count me in!"

“I thought you agreed to be part of the task force?” Hanai asks suspiciously. 

Asami panics. _Please, for the love of all that is spiritual, don’t start arguing again!_

Korra crosses her finely muscled arms and with a confident smirk says, "I can do both. The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between the human world and the spirit world, but why not also be the bridge between the human world's two populations? It's time I helped the people of Republic City like I promised."

“Hanai’s mouth falls open, but she recovers quickly and stammers, “I-I… didn’t think-I...thank you.” She bows to Korra then adds, “there’s another meeting tomorrow morning. At-at the studio. Bolin and Asami know where it is.”

“I have another meeting with the company’s board members,” Asami grumbles, “or else I’d give you all a ride.”

“We can take Naga and Oogi,” Korra suggests.

"Well then, if you’ll excuse us,” Mr. Guo says with a bow, “it seems we have little time to spread the word of our honored guest before the morning.” 

He helps Hanai weave her arms through her coat sleeves as Asami hurriedly says, “Before you leave Mr. Guo, I was wondering if the company is looking to branch out the entertainment business? I have it on good authority that the probability of The Fire Ferrets winning the championship tournament this year is at an all-time high.”

“Asami?” Hanai challenges her cautiously as she buttons up her coat. 

“As such,” Asami continues, “it would be the best opportunity for the company to invest in the team at its early stages to avoid being overlooked by other brands, especially given the prestigious status of having the Avatar as one of their players.”

Mr. Guo chuckles, “it seems some of your mother’s business shark tendencies are rubbing off on you. But, after what happened with my daughter and Tahno, I cannot support the league. I am very sorry.”

He fixes his hat and coat and walks outside towards the line of chauffeurs in their Satomobiles. Asami grabs Hanai's hands before she can chase after him. “Hanai, think of this as a way to knock Tahno off his pedestal!” 

Korra tries to win her over by saying, “it’ll be so satisfying to wipe the newspapers clean of Tahno’s smug face!”

Hanai shakes her head apprehensive. “My...my father already said no.” 

“Yes,” Asami says and squeezes her hands in encouragement, “but _you_ can change his mind.”

“I...I don’t want to get involved with the league,” she says thickly. Her timid eyes glance past Asami's shoulder. She follows the line of sight to see Councilman Tarrlok still in the ballroom surrounded by an entourage of “yes men” and journalists.

 _Bastard! He’s done enough damage with the lies, now she won’t even go near the arena._ Asami turns back to her frightened friend. “He can’t do anything against you for sponsoring another Pro-bending team! He knows it’ll ruin his reputation.”

“I-I can’t...I’m sorry.” Hanai pulls her hands back and hurries down the stairs after her father, leaving her friend in a heap of disappointment.

Asami apologizes with a sigh, “I thought she would-Bolin wait!”

“Just give me a minute!” He shouts as he and Pabu run down the stairs after her. 

“Damnit, Bo!” Mako curses and painfully rubs his temples.

Bolin opens the car door for Hanai to climb into the backseat. After he closes the door, he leans against the frame then crouches down when she lowers the window. Pabu crawls through and Bolin's wide shoulders and back block the view of Hanai as they talk. 

“What could he be saying to her?” Korra asks Asami.

“I'm not sure,” she answers.

“It doesn't matter, he's only going to make it worse!” his brother spits. 

Minutes pass before Pabu crawls back through the window and hops onto Bolin's shoulder. He nods then pushes himself away from the door with a back step to let the car drive away. When he turns to the three waiting teens on the stairs, his glowing grin can power the entire city. The three rush down the stairs to swarm him in praise and hugs.

"What did _you_ say to her?" his brother insists. 

He shrugs, “eh, not much. It's all about that positive outlook ya know. Anyways, she'll have a check made for us tomorrow morning after practice. We can get it when we go to the meeting."

"But how did you change her mind?" Asami asks. “I know you’re friends, but _I_ couldn’t convince her...”

“Oh I let Pabu do all the work,” he smirks and scratches his buddy’s chin, “like Hanai said before he knows _exactly_ what he's doing.”


	9. Update

**"Shadows of a Legacy" will be going on an indefinite hiatus.**

As of October 30th, the next chapter of this fic is fully outlined and in draft "one", but I don’t have the heart to finish it. 

The lack of reception from the fandom has taken most of the excitement and joy I felt when this story first began. I knew shipping was a big aspect of the fandom, but I didn’t think it would bother me to write to radio silence. In hindsight, I should have lowered my expectations. This isn't a pity update, as much as it will seem like it, but a reminder to myself before I attempt to come back to this story. I apologize to anyone who might have kept tabs on this. I am not blaming anyone for anything, but please believe any and all fellow authors when they say a comment, be it a single sentence, a few words, or just an emoji, means the world to those of us who have so very little to look forward to. 

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
